Aeri and Zen(Being rewritten)
by alzira
Summary: Female Harry (Loki's daughter) ,meets a girl named Zenna who is Thor's sister Angela's daughter. Join as they Journey into Hogwarts and the many things they get into.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic in a very long time. Hope you all like it though. :) I do not one harry Potter or Avengers just Zenna.

Ari and zen

Harriet sighed as her hand guided along the filthy excuse of a floor/ her bed as well. To her the whole situation had been quite bizarre. To say the least in the last few weeks things had been totally out of the norm.

It all started with that whole snake event. She had been lucky enough that day to be able to for the first time go to the zoo, much to the disliking of her so called family who couldn't find a babysitter. Her cousin had taken the news quite terrible; Throwing a fit like a brat, making his parents caddle and baby him. The problem solver in this case was to toss her aside once they got there. Harriet was relieved and left them gladly. Everything was fine until she started talking to a snake and finding a thing in common, caged in life.

Harriet wished the snake was free, just like she wished her self to be. The creature was too beautiful to be among ungrateful people. Then it happened her cousin came about and pushed her to the ground. He began shouting for his parents to come see what 'he' had found. Then it happened his body could not hold against the railing as the glass disappeared. The boy fell in and utter terror began in the reptile room. Most began screaming as the boa constrictor crawled onto Dudley and then slithered out. To Harriet it was a hilarious scene and could of sworn another person was laughing, but before she could find out for sure her uncle was standing there seething in anger.

Fast forward a couple days the girl was forced to go get the mail, like usual and began to sort through. To her surprise a letter addressed to her sat in the pile. The girl dearly tried to hide it to read it later, unfortunately her brat of a cousin spoiled it. He made a scene and her relatives abruptly took it and kicked the both of them out of the room. After that day owls by the number flooded the house. First there was one, then two and so on landing in the house. Each time the girl tried to get one each time her uncle stole it from her. Then it happened letters upon letter started pouring in. Her uncle driven too far forced them into the car and fled to the tiny island where now they stayed in a tiny shack house where the roofs leaked and she now laid on a filthy floor.

"Another birthday, another one forgotten." She sighed, before making a wish for things to change and blew out the candles. **Bang!** The girl jumped out of startelement and looked to the door to see a very tall, very huge man " _Happy birthday Harriet!"_ That was her last day of what would be Uncle Vernon's version of normalcy.

 **September First**

Thanks to a sort of nice, but a tad bit weird, red-headed family Harriet Potter sat comfortably in a compartment of the the Hogwarts Express. To say the least the girl felt a sense of relief to have gotten this far " _So what now_?" The girl muttered allowed.

" _Well there are quite a few._ " An angelic- unusual accent, yet familiar trailed from the door. It made her look over to the owner of the voice. Eyes locked deep emerald green to trancing crystallized blue. An invisible zap pierced both of them both were taken a back for a moment. " _Woah"_ The blue eyed girl looked to her own body and then gazed at Harriet who seemed to be confused and still tranced. " _Huh, some kind of binding connection. That's where you were leading me.."_ Harriet finlay blinked and took the other girls appearance in, or as well as she could. Her face had somewhat of a glow to it, the eye were deep, the hair short spikey hair seed moonlit pink and silver. To say the least the girl who lived was breath taken. The stranger smirked. " _Interesting unlike the others you see me for what I truly am. Forgive the intrusion, but I don't feel like looking for a empty compartment and so far the people I have come upon seem a tad bit boring or overwhelming. Would it be alright if I sit with you for the trip?_ "

Harriet shyly clenched the seat looking away, not seeing a noting frown quickly covered before the two looked to each other. " _Sure._ " Harriet smiled and the other did so to.

" _Thanks, My name is Zenna Howlet._ " She held out her hand and the tinier more frail girl took it.

" _Harriet Potter_." Zenna could feel her oncoming brace and flinch. An an all knowing feeling as the gaze went to the scar. A feeling of darkness unfitting of the girl's innocent soul radiated. It was a bit unnerving, but Zen kept a straight face.

" _You know, That name isn't quite suiting, not enough power in it from my liking. This is a start of a new path and adventure for you. Take it by the throat and let it be known who has yourself a new, higher meaning. Those who are truly there for you and friendship will respect it. Now what would you truly like to be called?_ " Harriet's body soon relaxed and warmed, before making eye contact. She thought for a moment

" _I am Aeri. No more, no less. Thank you people left and right seem to know more about me then I know of myself here. It is nerve racking_." Zen nodded, as the two sat and began to make themselves more comfortable.

" _No problem Aeri. I know what it is like to have eyes gazed upon one way or another. It won't go away, Ever. Do not let it get to you though, I am in search of a true friend and if my feelings are not a stray so are you. Perhaps in time we can become that."_ Aeri nodded and became further laxed. " _Hmm Aeri and Zen. The world wouldn't know what hit it. Although I feel like we met before._ " The compartment slid open to reveal a boy their age. Nothing much stood out about him minus the red hair and dirt in his nose. Zen instantly smelled deception as the line uttered from the mouth.

" _The train is full, mind if I sit with you?_ " His eyes piercing to Aeri and ignoring the sight of Zen. The girl held her tongue and for the moment would watch how things played out.

" _Um alright, I'm Ar.._ "

" _Wait. you're Harriet Potter, the Girl Who Lived! Ron Weasley. Word was you were coming._ " Zen groaned and wanted to barf. A rude, demanding suck up, just what they needed. The boy rudely sat down and wouldn't shut up, until Zen finally started to have enough. Even the candy from the trolley was no help. " _So your saying all the other compartments were full huh? Odd sense It's been over half an hour and there were several ten minutes after. Sounds more like you were looking for someone then somewhere._ " The girl yawned boredly and then gazed at the rat giving off a rather strong aura. Puny compared to a wizard, but stronger than a rat.

" _Then why didn't you stay in one of those yourself_.?" Zen shrugged.

" Maybe I wanted to make a friend, Maybe I wanted to find someone looking for the same thing." She could see his irritation and beamed.

" _Your new to this world Aren't you. Harriet potter Is a powerful witch and and you are but a muggle born. Maybe we'll let you stick around. Show you the ropes and all. Watch I can turn Scabbers yellow._ " Zen clenched her fist and stood firm.

" _And I can show you how black and yellow can match." A snarel came from her mouth/ nose as Ron fearfully shrunk. Zen was about to advance until she caught the look of Aeri. The girls body seemed to be between frozen, trembling and trying to blend in at the same time. It alerted Zen to stop and take a breath._ " _Sorry, Aeri, it is quite rude for us to be squabeling in front of you like this. As for you Ronald you are greatly mistaken to underestimate a muggle born._ "

" _Has anyone seen a toad? Oh your about to perform magic, well go on then._ " The group looked to the door, to once again the compartment was opened to reveal a girl with bushy-brown hair and eyes. Ron went wide eyed as the children turned to him.

" _Um, right._ " The boy stumbled with his wand for a moment, and point it at Scabbers. " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow_ " His wand gave a short zap and the rat ran.

" _Well that wasn't very good at all was it_?" Hermione asked, making Zenna giggle a bit. " _I've been practicing a bit myself. The girl walked over to Aeri and pointed her wand to her glasses Oculus Reparo."_ Instantly the girl's glasses were fixed. Zen laughed a bit harder, making Ron and a bit flustered. " _What?_ " Hermione asked oblivious to what was going on.

" _Oh, just Ron there stating how better he was just because he came from a family of wizards and then couldn't even cast a spell, then you come in and perfect yours._ "

" _Hey, I'm a muggle born as well. I read it in one of the books I got at the shop._ " she then looked to Ron. " _You got dirt on your nose by the way._ " The boy began rubbing it.

"And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

" _Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Zenna Howlett, The rude ish boy there is Ronald Weasley and this .._ "

" _Harriet potter, I've read a lot about you._ " Aeri cringed as Zenna groaned. Her hopes for this one was dwindling.

"Actually, I go by Aeri now. New school new image. I want to be myself."

" _Oh, alright nice to meet you Aeri._ " The two other girls grew small smile even if it was for two different reasons.

" _What do you mean read about me?_ "

" _You're in several history books. How did you do all those incredible things?_ "

" _Like what_?" Aeri asked in confusion

" _Take down the Dark Lord, some of his followers, defeated a vampire and much more._ " Zenna smacked her own forehead, wanting to not believe she heard what came out of the girl's mouth.

" _Do not tell me you believe those crock's. They'll write anything to gain off anyone's fame._ "

" _Vampires are real_?" The three nodded at Aeri's question. " _I've never done any of that, I don't even know how I would of vanquished Voldemort. "_ Ron and Hermione gasp hearing his name called.

" _Are you two really letting a name have power over you?_ " Zen sighed. " _99 percent chance it wasn't all Aeri who did it. Your parents probably did something to protect you. There are several spells and runes that could. How ever something like that would have to be very powerful. Maybe at some point we can research it_." Hermoine perked up as Aeri nodded.

"I'll help to."

" _You said you were a muggle born, how do you know so much_?" Ron asked, somewhat coming out of his embarrassment."

" _A muggle born is a child born from parents who don't have what your culture believes to be the only magic in the world. There are tons of other things such as mutants, in human's, mystical objects. Hell New York was attacked by aliens a couple years ago._ "

" _Now I know you're making it up._ " Zenna shrugged and sat back down.

" _Believe, what you want._ " Ron frowned and then looked to Hermione, who nodded.

" _No.._ "

" _Yes, now change of subject what houses do you guys hope to be in?_ " Zenna question as she fiddled with a ring on her hand.

" _Well my whole family is in Gryffindor, I probably will to._ " The red-head answered first.

" _I hope to get Ravenclaw or gryffindor. Either of those, are pretty good._ " Hermione beamed in eagerness.

"Anywhere, but slytherin." Zenna was surprised to hear that come from Aeri.

" _Huh, would of thought you would of been the type to love snakes._ "

" _Oh, I do, just the thing I've heard of the type of people who come out of it._ "

" _Not all are bad, although with your type of history some of their parents leader is dead thanks to you. Yeah, that house might not be suitable."_ Zenna snapped her fingers " _That's where I know you from, the zoo. That was some hilarious accidental magic. Hey bastion, told you we would run into her again. "_

" _Who are you talking to?_ " Hermione voiced, then was answered by a snake slithering from a travel bag. The girl gave a loud yelp, while slamming her back to the wall. Ron froze and paled as Aeri just stared for a moment as the snake reached Zen's lap. " _Natural Speaker_ "

" _It is hers the oneth whos, can naturallys speakss. Mys humbles thanks Massster._ " The snake bowed its head.

" _Wait, Master? Wait you can really talk?_ " Aeri asked half shocked, half amazed. The girl slowly sat closer to Zen.

" _You're a parseltongue?_ " Ron's eyes went wide and hermione's did a bit as well.

" _What's that?_ " Aeri asked seeing the eyes turn to her.

" _It means you have the gift to speak to snakes. However unlike what others believe it is not an indication of a dark lord._ " The girl harshened her voice as Ron tried to interrupt. " _The talent can be traced back to the primal ages, It was rare, around the time the founders made hogwarts though genetics changed and of course the middle ages happened. Even witches turned on each other after Salazar Slytherin. Since he'd had the talent and turned dark, speaking it was considered dark and many perished. Now only a few out of tribal areas possess the ability. Only other one I heard of was voldemort._ " Again the other two gasped once again, but Zen and Aeri ignored it as the snake slithered to her.

" _So It's just talking to snakes_?"

" _Nos Nos Massster. Muchths Moreths_." Zen smirked as Bastion made a home for himself on Aeri.

" _There is a reason why some witch doctors were highly regarded. With her help a bite from others could at times be cured among other things. Unfortunately, people have done some terrible things with the gift as well. Once you speak to a snake, They are yours forever. Even if your just passing by and say hello. If ever called upon they must obey, even if it's murder._ "

" _So, kinda like a house elf?_ " Ron asked, now getting a bit excited. Zenna snarled at him as the snake hissed at the boy.

" _In a way, yes, but just like the house elves not all masters are kind to them. They are forced to kill if ordered. Snake bites happen all the time yes, but only out of defence for there home, family and to eat. 99 percent Just wish to live peacefully. How would you feel, if you had to commit the ultimate crime on an innocent. Taken from your home and family, cause someone wanted to use you in one way or another."_ Bastion hissed again.

" _Oh you poor thing, they took you from your home didn't they and kept you in such a tiny space._ " Bastion looked to Aeri and nodded as he wrapped his body around her a bit sad.

" _So, how can you talk to them? You said she could do it naturally. How do you?_ " Aeri smiled at Grangers question. " _Smart, Granger picked up on that nicely. Hmm, I could just out right say it, but if I did, the thrill just might deplete. That would be a shame. I'll give you a clue. One word and when you have gathered some ideas present it to me. If you are in the right way, I will give you another. Ready for it?_ " Hermione perked up and came a bit closer. " _Tibet._ " The brown haired girl gave a squeal of excitement.

" _Right, I should go get ready and um start searching._ "

" _Oh, Granger, please do not divulge any of this information. If it gets out one way or another I can talk to snakes, it does not really bother me, but think of Aeri. Being on every ones radar is hard enough as it is. That little game were playing counts on it as well._ "The girl nodded in understanding.

" _Would, not even be my place to. You guys best get ready too._ " With that the bushy haired girl walked out.

" _I, like her._ " Zen then turned to Ron and narrowed her eyes. " _As for you, I am not quite sure. I can see some potential to be acquaintances at the very least. Although, you came in here looking for fame. Luckily, I believe it's because her reputation inspires you and are in search of a friend as well. Aeri has a right to choose her own friends, but I warn you Ronald Weasley hurt her or any of my friends and I will hurt you._ " Ron could tell she could too.

" _I wouldn't do that! what you said was true. I'm sorry Har, I mean Aeri. Just so many stories have been told about you, I know it sound funny but in a way it feel like we have been friends for life. I, just thought if we could be then my brothers would respect me some. I am the youngest boy and always gets dished the crap from my brothers, cause Ginny is protected by mom most of the time and quite frankly they're a bit afraid of her. Us red-heads and tempers, right? And Zen sorry for being rude._ " Zen raised an eyebrow, not expecting that. " _I won't say a word about Aeri's gift."_

Aeri gave a small laugh and nodded." _I know what it feels like to get dealt with crap. Thanks for being honest. We can be friends if you would like._ " They shook hands.

" _Good, now like Hermione said, we should get ready._ " Zenna began to fumble through some things and pulled out a collar. " _This, will make it so Bastion can only be seen by those you want him to be seen by."_

" _Wait, why are you giving it to me."_

" _Causes I ams yours sillys Massster. Yous saveds mes ands spokes._ "

" _His home was destroyed by man, family torn apart. I offered to find him a new one. All he wanted was you. We can talk more on it later. For now keep him close on you until we can set up a place for him._ " Aeri felt sorry for the snake and and placed the collar on it.

" _I'll, keep you safe._ " Aeri put on her robes and let the snake wrap under.

"Massster niceth and warms."

End of First Chapter

Hope you all enjoyed. Please don't forget to fav,review and all that Jazz if you have any questions or ideas pm me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, welcome to chapter two. This chapter was fun to write and just letting you things won't exactly be like the books, but in this world Harry is a girl, so things would go differently. Thank you to all who have followed so far. Like every other person writing fanfic, I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel :( If there is anything you wish to see in the fanfic or any questions post in review or Pm. Also for those who are confused who Zen is, she is a character I made up. Her parents are Wolverine and Angela; Original sister to Thor and Loki, before that major blow out and them deciding to go with Hela. (Loki's daughter as their sister instead. What? lol) Anyways, Hope you all enjoy.

 **Aeri and Zen**

 **Chapter 2**

The doors opened wide, as the stern looking teacher walked through, commanding the children to follow. Once inside the first year's mouths dropped. It was huge and extravagant and kind of hard to take in all at once; many tables on each side were sworn with higher up years leading up to the adults on the end, in a middle was a hat and chair, statues held metal baskets with flames and the most spectacular part was the floating candles floating in the air.

" _Bastion stop wiggling it tickles."_

" _Wow, even I have to admit they really outdid themselves here."_ Aeri turned to see Zenna standing by her and nodded.

" _Your telling me a few weeks ago, I would have never thought it possible, or that I would be here at all. It's so spectacular."_

" _Indeed.._ "

" _The candles are to light the tables and protect us from rain and snow. I Read it in Hogwarts a history."_ They heard Hermione saying it to other students and snickered a bit. The teacher let them take things in for a moment, before gathering their attention.

" _Before we begin the headmaster has a few announcements."_ An elderly man with a long beard stood up, catching everyone's attention.

" _I have a few starting term notices I wish to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch wishes to remind you that the third corridor at the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who don't wish a terrible death."_ His words received different reactions. A few talked amongst each other, a few were a afraid and then there was Zen who frowned who made a mental note to check out more on it later. " _Thank you."_

" _Now when I call your name you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. Once it has announced your house, you may go join it. Hermione Granger!"_ They watched the girl talk to herself and muster up the courage to walk up to the stool.

" _Mental that one."_ Ron muttered to Aeri. She gave a bit of acknowledgement. Zen who heard it as well gave him a bit of a glare, but said nothing and turned back to watch.

" _Hmm right then. Right, right. Hmm better be Gryffindor."_ The hall applauded as the girl gave a sigh of relief and skipped to the table.

" _Draco Malfoy."_ Both Aeri and Zen turned to the boy who walked past a few of his friends and gave a frown. They had the unfortunate privilege of meeting the boy outside. He made the dramatic entrance and out right demanded to be friends with Aeri. He then tried to get to get her to ditch Zenna and Ron for being poor and filthy blood. Zenna almost caused a scene, but Aeri held her back by an arm and in certain words told the bot to get lost. Now he made it to the stool and the woman didn't have time to put it on his head before the sorting hat Shouted Slytherin. That was not even a surprise for either of them.

" _Susan Bones"_ Aeri gazed around for a moment and hit the eyes of Severus Snape.

" _Ow."_ The girl whispered and clinched her head for a moment, gaining the attention of ron and Zen.

" _Are you ok?"_ Ron whispered.

" _I'm fine."_ She whispered and turned back to watch, " _Hufflepuff"._

" _Ronald Weasley."_ Ron walked up and flinched as it began to speak.

" _Right, I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!"_ The boy smiled in relief and joined his brothers at the table.

" _Harriet Potter."_ The room went dead silent as Aeri stared at the hat, before receiving a small nudge from Zen, then began to walk. Once there she sat on the stool

" _Hmm difficult, very difficult. Hmm where to put you. Someone of your stature and race must be groomed well. A bound of courage thirst to learn, not just for power, cunning._ "

" _Not slytherin.. Not Slytherin_."

" _Not slytherin eh, but you would do so well there, hmm well best be.. Gryffindor!"_ The hall hollard in excitement as Aeri opened her eyes and smiled. She then looked to the table and sat by ron. " _Saved you a seat._ " Ron smirked then pointed at his brothers. " _Meet my older brothers, this is Percy he's in 5th year and a prefect. The other two are Fred and George, third years."_ Aeri looked at the two, first giving a nod at Fred and then looked over a george. Something began to take over her a bit and could not pinpoint what it was, but the room drew a bit warmer and a small blush came about. " _H..Hi"_ She managed to stutter. Percy and fred politely nodded at her, but George was having the same feeling as Aeri did. Ron frowned a bit seeing the two acting like that.

" _Nice to.._ "

"" _Meet ah you._ " The twins replied, but Fred noticed the stutter and was about to make fun until his eyes caught Zen. " _Who's the girl with the pink spiked hair?_." The group looked over.

" _Who are you talking about? There's no one with pink hair."_ Ron frowned.

" _Yeah there is. That girl kind of standing over…_

"" _To the side waiting to be called._ " George finished with a smirk.

" _Oh, that's Zen_." Aeri answered, making the group except the three shaking their heads no.

" _What are you guys talking about. Her hair is blond."_ Hermione interjected.

" _No it's not._ " Fred George and Ari replied in unison.

" _Yes it is_ " The others argued back and then watched her be called up.

" _Zen Howelt_." The professor called out. Zen looked to the hat for a second, before walking over and sat on the stool. The woman then placed it on her head and like the rest of the third years, it slumped over.

" _Huh, for how many first years have come through the years, you would think it would be smaller."_

" _I am just fine thank you very much._ " Zen gave a small laugh. " _Now, hmm not all your doors are open."_ The hat now began to speak where they could only here. " _Not that I mind. A bit of relief actually. Oh if you only knew what I have to here and see. Would make you sick, horrified or both, but your not here for me to banter."_

" _I don't mind, you have a tough job._ "

" _Indeed, hmm now for placement. Very smart and clever, that is for sure. Ahead of the group you would be in Ravenclaw, but i see you would get very annoyed with the others there quickly. As an Asgardian, you must learn more social skills."_ Zen gave a small pale face, hearing him say that.

" _You forgot to hide the inheritance test you took at gringotts. Its ok. No one will ever get that information from me."_

" _What's taking so long? I'm hungry."_ Ron muttered, not really caring what house she got into, unlike the rest of the group.

" _Shush.._

 _You, we want to hear."_

" _Oh, please tell me She's gonna be a griffin."_ Fred eagerly muttered the twin nodded in agreement.

" _Hmm, you could lead the hufflepuffs easy enough, no questions asked there. Still you would never feel pier level with them. Now Slytherin on the other hand, might be more of your style."_

" _No,please don't put me their. The house is fine, it's just that…"_

" _The friends you have made already been sorted, all into one house. Very well young one"_ The hat then shouted " _Gryffindor!"_ The Hall of children applauded and the girl made her way to the table, seeing Aeri sitting by a bunch of red heads, the girl decide to make her way over. She then took the empty seat by Aeri.

" _Looks like we made it into the same house."_ Aeri smirked as Zen nodded and looked to see the others staring at her hair.

" _What is one of my callics acting up?"_ She asked and began to feel for anything wrong.

" _No, there's been a bit of an argument of what color your hair is. Those three keep saying its pink. I don't know why when its almost snow white blond."_ Zen gave a small snicker,to Hermione's comment.

" _Is that what it really looks like to everyone else?"_ She then laughed a bit more. " _No, its pink. I glamoured it a bit, along with my skin and stuff."_

" _But why?"_ Hermione asked as the food appeared and Ron began to dig in not caring anymore. Percy didn't either and started talking to a buddy on his left. " _And how come the twins and Aeri could see it."_ At that she looked to the two older boy, eyeing George for a moment and then to Fred, who she could not take her eyes off of.

" _Not sure.. Must be the magical twin thing. As for why, well everyone would be able to pinpoint a girl causing mayhem along with Aeri causing mischief. Speaking of which, we'll need to make you a disguise Aeri."_ Hearing that, made Aeri cough on the butter bear her other hand with food in it went to her lap. The snake saw his chance to snipe it.

" _Hehehehe"_

" _What now?"_

" _I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this.."_ Hermione kind of backed off and ate. As the twins perked up and drew in closer to the two.

" _I believe they're talking our language, George."_

" _I believe they are. Two adorable firsties, Fred."_

" _Wanting to be tricksters and Mayhamers."_

" _Such a big castle,"_

" _So much to learn and do."_

" _Let's adopt them in!"_ They finally confirmed in unison.

" _Into what?"_ Aerie asked in confusion. Zen looked the same way but with a chicken leg in her mouth.

" _Like we said." (George)_

" _Adorable" (Fred)_

" _And you'll see."_ (Both) Zen nodded happily not really questioning it . She instantly liked the two and could tell they brought excitement where ever they went. Aeri was a little more nervous, but if Zen wanted to hang out with the two then she would for now two, plus they were'nt too bad to look at either. Soon they were all done eating and followed Percy, along with the other first years up to the dorm room. " _Girls on the right and boys on the left .Your names will appear on the room you're meant to be in."_ Ari and Zen looked to each other and then began going to the right as directed.

They looked for a bit, but none really matched their names. " _This is so weird. Do you think we passed it?"_ Aeri asked and Zen shrugged.

" _Not sure, Hey is that it over there?"_ Zen began to walk towards an elegant wooden door on the left side with their names etched into it.

" _Well it says our names, but its not really like the rest of them._ " Aeri replied as they looked to each other.

" _I say we go in."_ Zen smirked and the Aeri gave one of her own, before they both pushed the door open at the same time. What they saw was a complete eye opener The place started out as a small hall with Nordic posters saying their names with red and yellow coloring around them. The walls were covered in paintings of Norse guards. " _Whoa. It's almost real looking isn't it."_

" _Yeah just like the pictures everywhere else, except they don't move."_ They then looked around to see plants and vines growing beautifully. It brought life to the room and statues. After that they walked further in to see a common room, few other doorways and stairs. " _This is not like the rest of the dorm."_ Zen nodded, before hearing footsteps coming towards them. A minute later it was the red headed twins.

" _Aeri?_ " (George)

" _Zen?_ " (Fred)

" _What are you guys doing here?"_ (Unison)

" _Our names were etched along the door, what are you guys doing here?"_ Zen asked with confused look.

" _Same.."_ (Fred)

" _At first we went to the room.."_ " (George)

" _We had the last "_ (Fred)

" _Few years"_ (George)

" _But our names weren't there_ " (Fred)

" _So we had to look and wound up here with our"_ (George)

" _Names on the door._ " (Fred)

" _This must be some crafty"_ (George)

" _Work of Hogwarts"_ (Fred)

" _We get to live with cute girls sweet!_ " The twins shouted in unison making the two blush a bit.

" _What do you mean the work of Hogwarts?_ " Aeri asked still confused on what they were going on about."

" _When the school was founded, The founders wished for the students to be safe, no matter what. They along with other powerful beings placed heavy magic on the castel. So heavy, the place itself practically came alive. A beautiful creation really. You can feel it can't you?"_ Zen asked Aeri who thought for a moment, then nodded.

" _I think I do._ "

" _Still doesn't explain why we wound up with such a massive space."_ Zen brushed the back of her neck with her tiny hand

" _Perhaps i can be of help._ " The four turned around to find the owner of the voice, but instead only saw a statue of a young woman inastunic smile. Aeri went wide eyed in shock,wondering if this world would ever cease to surprise her. Zen's was a bit of a different reaction, it was a bit tense and hesitant. Where as the twins were stoked.

" _Wicked."_ They shouted in unison. The statue gave a small laugh and seemed pleased to most of their reactions,as bastion began to peep his head out from Aeri's robes to see what was going on.

" _Glad you think so, young ones. It's been awhile since I've had anyone to tend to. It would be of great sadness to have my new wards to keep a stray from here out of fright."_ The woman looked to them all, until she rested her head onto Zen. " _Are you alright dear?_ " She nodded slowly.

" _Yeah, sorry. The only time I've seen alive statue was on a tv show that I saw last night with the doctor_."

" _Who?_ " Zen looked at Aeri, who snickered at her own meme. " _Exactly. The statues did not have the best intentions."_ A giggle came from the statue once again.

" _No, no child. I would never harm my charges. I would give my own life to protect you my dear. I'm Evera, one of the caretakers of the Asgardian Gryffindor Hall._ " The children all looked confused.

" _Whats.._ "

" _Asgardian?_ "

" _Wait wasn't the great Loki Asgardian George?_ "

" _I believe He was ,Fred._ " The two looked to the statue, really wanting to know now. The statue turned to the girls.

"Y _our parent's should of told you about here, shouldn't they have?_ " She smiled again and then looked to Bastion. " _My word what a wonderful little pet. Your father was in love with snakes himself."_

" _There is a habitat in the room for don't you go get settled. Your master will be there shortly._ "

" _Thanks Amigo._ " Bastion replied with a small yawn and slithered down, before making his way past Fred and George.

" _Blimey She just snuck a python into Hogwarts, Fred."_ The two did double takes. "Awesome"

" _My father stayed here?_ " The statue gave a small giggle with and nodded. " _Yes for a few centuries he has come and gone disguised as a child or reborn as punishment. He's been in all houses I would say except for hufflepuff causing all sorts of mischief and mayhem. It's been over a decade and a half since I've seen by your eyes Loki must have stuck with that lovely lady, Lilly._ " Aeri felt stump and slowly felt cold as her blood pressure changed a bit.

" _No,you must be mistaken. My father is James potter. They passed away when I was a baby._ " Aeri replied and looked down, feeling a bit sad. Zen looked over to the small change in her friend, knowing that look. No parents around, the feeling of being different, kind of unwanted. But that look was deeper like she was hated. Didn't she have relatives though? Wouldn't they love her. Then again Zen had been left by her own hadn't she? The semi taller girl placed a hand on Aeri's shoulder.

" _What that Boy? Not in this lifetime dear or any other. He was the reason she lost a childhood friendship. Even in his last few years of becoming a bit more mature. They became a bit of friends later on, but heavens no child. Loki and Lily were inseparable._ " Aeri shook her head and began to feel a tad bit sick. "L _oki's blood is the reason your here darling. You're an Asgardian. So is your friend._ " Aeri turned towards Zen as if looking for answers.

" _I.._ " Zen kind of pulled away and began to feel a bit nervous with all eyes on her. " _I don't really um, know my parents. AllI I have been able to find out about them is that they are James Howlett and Angela Odinson. I just found out last weekend._ " The girl began to rub her neck and cheeks turned red.

" _Must be Angela then. I have never met her myself, but Loki mentioned finding a sister not so long before he graduated. He said she was the fiercest, bravest red headed woman he has ever met._ " Zens mood just like Aeri's had changed a bit. The boys noticed this and went to their sides. (George to Aeri and Fred to Zen.)

" _Hey, now. There is no need to get sad.."_

" _Or nervous. We like"_

" _You two for who you"_

" _Are.." Fred poked Zen's stomach playfully._

" _No way the great Loki would leave family like this.."_

" _We are friends now. We lookout for each other. Hey George fancy a lot of rule breaking this."_

" _Of course, Let's find out what really happened."_ Zen looked to Fred, not really knowing what to say. No one had offered to help before like this. She then tilted her head on his chest softley. The twins looked to the statue.

" _Still doesn't."_

" _Explain why we're here._ " The woman looked between them.

" _These are no ordinary girls as you know. In fact not your typical asgardians either. They are royalty, yet did not come with bodyguards of their own and so Hogwarts has acted par founders agreement with the Asgards.A space for privacy and training. You two were chosen, due to your past actions and the connections you four have made."_ Zen gave a small yawn and began to rub her eyes. " _There is much more that needs to be discussed, but it has been a very long day. Especially for the younger two.I suggest you all sleep for now."_

The children nodded and followed the hall to the enormous bedroom. It was clear whose was whos. An elegant green bed with a snake habitat and curtain was clearly Aeri's. The next one was a comfortable ground bed. It had red and black color with a yin and yang symbol. Also red and black drawl was Zen's On The other side, were two beds with maroon and walls had a cartoon version of Loki and the murderers names written.

" _Wicked!"_ The boys exclaimed as the girls starred in aw.

" _So cool_ " Zen confirmed and walked to her trunk

" _I see you have settled in well, Bastion_." The snake lifted his head and nodded, before laying back down and falling a sleep. They all readied for bed, before coming out of the gender related bathrooms. " _Well, guess we should head to bed. "_ Aeri looked to the boys and gave a small wave. George looked a bit hesitant, feeling like he wanted to lay with her. That would be too awkward though he barely knew the girl. He nodded and went to his own as well.

Zen looked down nervously and walked to hers. She sighed and sat down on the bed. It was big and comfortable,yet way too much space. The monastery was such a difference from here. Besides the hotel rooms she had used the last couple weeks she had only been on a bed roll or a one sized simple bed. Even if the girl had a bold face the whole day, just like the others it was nerve wracking and a new experience.

" _You alright?_ " Zen gazed up to Fred who was starring with a bit of concern.

" _Yeah, its just big. Everything here is so extravagant and boasting. I've traveled a bit, but my teacher had us always staying at a monastery. Snuck out some or she brought me to see some kind of science show. This is just still so different from what I am use too."_ Fred sat by her for a second, before completely laying down.

" _George and I get that same feeling. We come from a family with seven kids and our parents don't have much income to spare. It is sometimes hard to get by but always manage to have food on the table. When we first came here, it was a pretty big mind blow. Then there are the richer ones who acted like this was nothing. Makes you fell out of place doesn't it? Never really goes away. Couldn't imagine it without George or my other siblings here with me."_ Zen followed his lead and finally laid down. " _So, that's why you and Aeri won't be alone. As far as we see it, you two are family."_ Zen gave a small light smile, before her eyes peered up.

" _You can see the stars through the ceiling how, neat."_

" _Indeed."_ The two watched for a long time, not realizing they had both fallen asleep close together.

Headmasters office

Albus Dumbledore paced his office. He had been waiting ten years for the girl to finally come to school. Ten long years with sit and wait plans. This was not how he expected his viewing of his project to go. She had gotten the right house and two kind of students he had hoped for her to befriend. The other three he had not. The two pranksters and the bold girl who was only here due to where she had been born in, England. Those three would not be the kind of influence needed to keep Harriet Potter manipulative. Something would need to be done. " _Do not look at me that way Fawks. This is a great problem for the greater good. I must find a way for them to become less separated."_

 _The phoenix gave an angered squawk. "And this is why I have bound you. Can't even agree to do the right thing. Your' a rebellious one but over time you will see controlling the girl is the right path. One that she needs to get back onto. The girl didn't even give a glance at me tonight. How can I play the grandfatherly type if she does not look for an adult figure?"_ The man scratched his chin, before snapping his fingers. " _Of course the youngest Weasley boy."_

Well another chapter done, hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to follow if you like it. Till next time.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys welcome to welcome to another lovely chapter. This one is gonna be most of Zens view of things, since she is the cause of thing happening different then the book. Thank you to all who keep reading or following. I try to get better and could always use advice. Enjoy. :)

 **Chapter 3: That Rat**

Zen was the first to wake out of the four of them. It was early, around 630 a.m. an hour before breakfast. The girl gave a yawn while stretching. Her hand reached Fred's forehead and gently bumped it. Unfamiliar of to what it was made her eyes gazed over to see him. "Huh?" The teen was sleeping peacefully. A small giggle came about while the preteen sat and took in her surroundings.

The room was the same, except the sun shined in. Aeri was sleeping on her bed and it had seemed like George had finally decided to join her; more then likely it was because Fred had fallen asleep over by Zen.

A new question hit the girl how had fred wound up in hers? She thought for a moment then remembered. They were watching the night stars from the ceiling windows. They had talked about which legends were their favorite. Zen then asked if he would ever want to go to a far away planet. At first the boy just laughed and said there was no such thing as space travel. When he learned muggles had, his face had been quite surprised and declared they were all grabbing a ship one day.

If Zen could guess Fred was dreaming about space travel and many adventures. Quietly, the girl slipped off the bed and went to her trunk. She then started putting them into a wardrobe nearby for easier access and set her school supplies on top of the trunk. The girl even wondered why they hadn't said anything about getting science, math or other subjects. While magic was fun to learn weren't core things needed too? Even at the temple made the children do school work. Subsequently there was the parchment thing. Way too expensive when paper was so easily accessible. She would have to ask the head of house about this.

She stretched and then changed into a loose blue gi, before walking over to the room with the statue. " _Ah good morning young Zen. Interesting outfit. I am assuming you are looking for somewhere to exercise and train a bit."_ Zen bowed a bit

" _Yes please."_ The statue pointed to the right.

" _A bit down the hall, there is a small Dojo equipped with human and Asgardian weapons. Please be cautious dear, some of them have magic attached. I would read the books placed in there before they are used."_ The girl gave a small bow.

" _Thank you."_ She then walked over to the Dojon. Just like everything in hogwarts it was quite extravagant. The walls resembled an Armory with several weapons. A lot of them were recognizable, others had runes. Others resembled human ones, but had runes etched on to them. Lastly there were magical scepters and other interesting objects. A magical waterfall divided in them in the center The flooring was mostly made of wood, resembling areas for practice and meditation. The middle had a pit of sand for harder practice. The sides were decorated with asian and mythical statues, bonsais and small Zen Gardens. It mad the girl laugh thinking about the thing she had been named after.

" _Well if this is her small, gotta wonder what her version of big is._ " She walked over and viewed the weapons, debating which ones to work with for a small work out. Finally her hand came across a bo staff with a tigers design wrapped around.

" _So pretty_." Zen picked it up and examined it closer. It was extremely light, but the balance was adequate. She spun it around a couple times. First in the center, then right and left side. The staff was quick to spin and quick to stop. Suddenly a feeling of burns came from her hands. " _Ouch"_ The preteen hollard out and dropped the weapon.

She looked to her right hand to see they were red on her palms on the other side the tiger appeared. They looked at each other for a moment, before it gave a small pure and walked up to the bicep. It yawned and fell asleep. " _Well that was unexpected"_ Ahe traced the tattoo looking siberian tiger who smiled. " _A Mystical object here?"_ The tiger nodded as the bow flung back to her hand and matching leather wrapps appeared over her hands.

" _Cool, may I practice?_ " It nodded yes. " _Thank you."_ She walked over to the practice area and stretched a bit to warm up. Once that was done, she begun to grab it, but it merely flew to her hand. "Neat." Zen, then initiated a kata, that to others would seem like a dance to others. The staff even began to glow white and blue as it swung. To say the least, the child found her new favorite weapon and played with it for over an hour.

" _Oih there you are."_

" _Whoa Fred she's really good with that."_ Zen stopped, hearing the twins compliment.

" _What are you wearing? It's very pretty and matches your weapon."_

" _Are you some kind of martial artist?"_ The twins began to bombard her with questions as Aeri looked around in amazement.

" _Thanks."_ Zen's face reddened from Fred's compliments. " _And yes, been training since I was old enough to walk."_

" _Bet its "_

" _Good for "_

" _tricks"_ Zen laughed.

"It does."

" _Teach us, please._ " The boys begged and and fell to their knees pleadingly.

" _Well, I don't see why not, especially since you to are suppose to be our 'guards'. You too Aeri."_ Aeri pulled away from a phoenix staff, before having the chance to touch it and looked to Zen.

"Huh?"

" _It will be good for your confidence and self defence. Wouldn't hurt to learn, but if I teach you three, I have rules._ " The boys grumbled a bit.

" _I know, I know. Rules stink but necessary. First don't go about to everyone, that I am teaching or say you know how to fight for bragging rights. That loses the upper hand in battle or the teachers might force us to stop. Don't go looking for fights. That is not what this is about or running stupidly into battle. Pranks are okay, getting killed in a fight unprepared for is not. Lastly no going around touching these weapons without me giving the okay. Not all are human made, nor toys. This tiger artifact is an example.."_

" _But It's cute"_ The boys shouted in excitement. " _We should find some of our own!"_ Zen gave a facepalm.

" _Just please let me look into this one first. Now It won't be all fun and games and will take a lot of training. More than likely you'll hate me for what I put you through, but after you'll love the results. Is this a path you three want?"_

" _Yes!"_ The boys replied without a second thought. Aeri was a bit more quiet and took a moment to think. She was always being bullied at home or beaten by her uncle. It would let her flee from Dudley faster when he did his huntings. Heaven forbid she ever hit him or used it against her uncle though. The punishment would be far worse, but maybe she would be able to retaliate in different ways. Like Zen had said training might boost her confidence more.

" _I would like to._ " Zen nodded.

" _Right then, we start after classes then. When they let out, I suggest we go scout out the castle and grounds. While this is a good place to practice, it lacks fresh air. We'll need that for after a long day of sitting. You two should be able to find the best spots easier right?"_

" _Indeed we do."_ They replied in unison.

" _Then let's go get ready for the day."_

The four entered the dining hall just as breakfast started. Not many were in there yet. Well there were a lot of Ravenclaws, but of course that was to be expected. The other tables were pretty empty. " _Was beginning to wonder where you guys were."_ Hermione stated as she moved over to them.

" _Getting ready for the day."_ Zen replied while lightly filling her plate.

" _I searched all over for your rooms though. It's like you two just disappeared last night."_ The four gave a small snicker.

" _How could we disappear out of the blue? Never left it till we came here."_ Aeri replied continuing the inside joke.

" _Anyways, are you guys excited for class today."_ The boys gave begrudging looks.

" _Depends on the first class we get."_

"I am." Aeri replied while toying with her food.

" _It'll be interesting to see the difference._ " A few more minutes later Ron came trudging along tiredly.

" _About time you got up. Finally found them, no thanks to you."_ Ron merly frowned and began to plunder his plate with food. Zen felt a bit sick seeing that. She then looked elsewhere, seeing Aeri didn't fill her plate up much.

" _What, I told you they'd show up. Not everyone gets up so bloody early."_

" _Language Ron."_ Hermione lectured.

" _Yeah, language Ron."_ The twins teased, causing the young boy to grumble. Owls flooded the hall, dropping off letters and the news.

" _Mails here!"_ Ron shouted excitedly. News papers dropped between the twins one for Ron and Hermione.

" _What's that?"_ Aeri asked as they opened them.

" _Daily prophet. Tells the wizarding world news. Blimey, somebody tried to break into Gringotts."_ Ron shouted out of surprisement. Aeri took interest and looked over to his for a moment.

" _That's weird. Hagrid and I visited that vault on the same day. We left with the item."_

" _First time in history someone managed to not get caught."_ Scabbers ran up to the table and took a piece of smelled a whiff again and looked over to the rat. She had been around them before, but they had never smelled like a man who had not bathed in a very long time. Something was not right. Before anything could be said, Professor Mcgonagall came by with there time table. The girl looked to hers and liked she had been wondering nothing about standard muggle classes.

" _Excuse me professor Mcgonagall, how come there is none for math, science or writing."_ The teacher looked stumped for a moment.

" _Ah, muggle teachings. That isn't really important in the wizarding world dear."_ The muggle raised three's jaws dropped at the comment.

" _Of course it is. How are you supposed to advance without knowing the basics, especially these days. How can you add anything without math."_

" _Well third years and up can learn arithmancy. Basics for potions and such. Dwarves handle everything else."_

" _So you really on others to do things. What if your being shorted. Wait is this why nobody can figure out the technology problem?"_

" _And how can numbers fix that kind of problem dear?"_ Mcgonagall was rather surprised at the young ones questions. She had been asked before, but not like this.

" _Those numbers and mathematics is what splirted the technology muggles have and are on the moon."_ The teachers gave a small laugh, which was very hard to get the stern lady to do, but when she saw the seriousness of all three, the woman stopped.

" _What about biology, knowing how genetics tic and not get so sick."_

" _We have health potions for that dear."_

" _So, you're sayin it works perfectly for everyone and creatures. What about terminal illnesses. What happens when non of those are around and someone gets hurt. Does anyone know first aid or how to safely bandage a wound?"_

" _No.."_

" _What about grammar correction for writing the future."_

" _Well, we have you write essays."_

" _So were stuck with only criticism and one language if not taught before we are ten?"_

" _Muggle schools do that?"_

" _Yes malm, along with world history and politics. Some even more."_ She was astonished. Did muggles really know that much? What the girls talked about was intriguing and to her would be very important to learn.

" _Do you by chance have any of those, that I may look at?" Zen smiled and had a feeling she was going to like this teacher._

" _I brought some from home and can give you the things I studied last year. Looks like your my first lesson for the day would you like me to bring it then?"_

" _Yes dear, that would be lovely. Hmm five points to gryffindor for educational ethics."_ They all smiled in excitement as Mcgonagall went on to other students.

" _Didn't know you were such a book worm."_ Fred joked. Zen turned and stuck out her tongue.

" _Speaking of which, I'm going to explore the library after classes end today. You guys should.."_

" _I'll show you why I'm bookworm alright."_ Zen held up a small bag with a grin. The twins starred at the bag and began to feel nervous.

" _Blimey Fred is she about to.."_

" _Pulls something on her first day?"_ BANG! Aeri laughed, remembering seeing those ninja things from a movie that Dudley was watching. Zen threw it at fred. Smoke/ dust flew up everywhere , making half the table unable to see. Shrieks from other students could be heard

" _Shots fired!"_ When it finally cleared, Aeri and Zen were gone and Fred was completely covered in white powder. George had been hit too some. They both sat staring in shock as Ron began to laugh.

" _Did they just?"_

" _Yes, yes they did, Fred."_

" _We just got shown up by.."_

" _Firsties."_

" _Our cute adorable firsties."_

" _This must not go unpunished."_

" _Agreed."_

" _Get them!"_ They shouted in unison, before running off to find the two. Meanwhile, the teachers looked stumped and had no clue what just happened or who did it. All they knew is Fred and George finally just got pay back.

Avengers Tower

Current Time 4 am.

Loki starred out of one of the several windows. The Trickster could not sleep. Ever since a year ago once the Avengers found out he had been possessed and freed him of the curse, something gave him the sense of dread and sorrow. His child and secret wife had been lost to him a decade a go. He lost control of who he strived to be without an anchor. The man did several things, he now regretted and became manipulated enough for his body to becontroled.

It was only when Thor got close enough to notice the colors of his eyes were off and out of anger had revealed what had happened for his brother to see what was going on. Someone had used the Tesseract on him and the void Loki had fallen into had not been any help.

Took weeks and several other people to figure out how to free Loki, but thanks to one Dr. Strange, he was mostly back to sanity. The feeling remained for the most part the man was able to put a bandage on it. Tonight was not one of those nights unfortunately.

Loki sighed and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. To his surprise Logan was up and had a beer in his hands.

" _What, do Asgards not sleep."_

"We do, just some of us do not as frequently do as others." Logan could tell this hadn't been the first night the trickster hadn't slept and no doubt exhausted. He wasn't the type to pry though. " _And you? Quite late for a human."_ The man gave half a growl.

" _Lived way to long. Seen and done many things I am not proud of. I'd rather not relive them."_

" _A toast to that." They banged the champagne and beer glass against each others."_ Thud. The two turned to see Thor smiling with a drunken face. " _Ah yes let party!"_ The Asgardian declared and held up his ale glass. Shortly after letting of of the door post, The God of thunder plummeted to the ground and passed out.

" _Oih, so that's your brother."_

" _Adopted brother."_

" _Right."_

Zen and Aeri sat in class patiently waiting for it to start and the teacher to come in. Zen felt it od though. That cat smelled like Mcgonicall for some reason and not just her pet. Could there be a way to actually turn into animals she wondered and walked up to it. Her hand went out and slowly patted her head. The woman gave a surprised look as Zen giggled and scratched behind her ear. " _So the serious woman likes to play tricks. Trying to catch a few late unsuspecting firsties?"_ The girl whispered, making the cat snicker. Sure enough, the bell rang with Hermione and Ron running in late.

"Told you we should of just gone to class. Hermione lectured and huffed.

" _What, the teacher isn't even here yet."_ Zen gave a smirk and took here seat. Suddenly the cat jumped and turned into the professor with a stern look. " _That was brilliant.."_

" _Thank you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be better if I turn your self or Mrs. Granger into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be in time."_

" _We got lost."_

" _Perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats_." Professor mcgonagall then proceeded to show them the spell to turn a match to needle. The students broke their wands out and started practicing. Rons rat scampered up to the table to watch. Being right in front Zen could smell it and wanted to barf all over the place. Her senses today were going all wonkey and that rat was no help. A thought then occurred, the professor just turned herself into a cat. Could the rat be human. She turned and looked to the both of them. Ron was completely oblivious. No way he could know.

" _Say, Ron how old is that rat?"_ Zen whispered.

" _Dunno Percy found him injured with a finger missing over twelve years ago."_ Zen paled and nodded slowly, before turning back to her match, thinking.

' _No way a rat could live so long and it acts so human like. This is a problem. Who knew what it's was up to and if ron slept with that thing.'_ Shiver crept up her back and once again felt sick. Mcgonagall would know what to do. Slowly the girl stood up and walked over to the professor.

" _Do you need help with the spell dear?"_ The woman glanced at Zen's face.

" _Mrs. Howllet, you look ill. Do you need to go to the infirmary."_

" _Um.. I might be wrong about this, but is there a way to see if an animal is what you did with your cat thing?"_

" _Yes, but this is not the time for that kind of question, nor part of the lesson."_ Zen paled further and glanced to Ron's rat.

" _Dear, what is the matter?"_

" _Please do it on scabbers, something isn't right. If I am wrong , I will apologize and take any grief or punishment that follows."_

" _I wouldn't do that, but might send you out to get looked at."_

" _Deal, just check it._ " The professor sighed, before standing up and walked over to the group. Zen followed and moved behind Ron.

"What?"

"Will you place the rat on the book dear. I want to demonstrate something to the class." Ron didn't think twice and did as he asked.

"Revillio." " _It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands_ " Once again screams and shrieks sounded that day. This time out of pure fright. Peter went wide eyes and looked around all the students but one and Mcgonagall had fled to the walls.

" _Peter?!"_ The man peered over the shocked but not so pleased face.

" _Heh, Professor."_ The still not use to being human jumped off the table, barreling right on to Zen. The force knocked her over and hit the back of her head against a desk in the process.

" _Stupify."_ The man froze, before toppling over.

" _Zen!"_ Aeri cried out and ran to her side. The pink haired girl looked to Aeri with glazed dilated eyes.

" _Anyone get the tag number of that bus?"_ The girl then passed out.

" _Professor!"_ Mcgonagall proceeded to bind the man with magic rope, then glanced over to Aeri and the knocked out Zen.

"Stay with her" She then looked to Hermione and Ron. " _Go get the nearest teacher. Mr. Longbottom, go get Madam Pomfrey. The rest of you. Off to the dorms now."_ The students obeyed and went to their specific order

Down the hall, the Headmaster and Professor Snape were chatting as they walked what the saw next was unexpected. Students running out of a classroom and two of them running towards them with panic.

" _What is the meaning of this? Aren't you supposed to be in class, not acting like a bunch of monkeys. De!"_

" _Enough, Professor Snape. Let the two explain. They are frightened, obviously something is wrong. Minerva would not let this chaos happen without a good reason."_

" _Probably just that Potter girl doing a bloody prank."_

" _Severus, stop. Now for you two take a breath and explain."_ Hermione nodded and calmed a bit.

" _Zen, looked to be ill and we thought she was going up to the professor to get permission to go to the infirmary. Then they both came back over."_

" _She asked me to put my rat on the table for a demonstration. It was weird, but did as told. She turned it into a man. My.. My rat was an animagus?"_ Ron's eyes lit up in realization, before pailing as well. The teachers went serious at the allegations.

" _Zen, got hurt and passed out."_

" _With us."_ The men hurried to the room along with the first years and instantly knew what the children said were true.

" _Albus!_ " Minerva called out with relief. Her hand shaking a bit.

" _Is that?"_

" _Yes, it's Peter Pettigrew."_ Meanwhile Snape went to the two girls. He glanced over to Aeri who at the moment was crying for the passed out girl. Snape wanted to say something snotty to her, but caught a closer look. Everyone had said she looked like James Potter. He had intended to give the spoiled brat hell through the years for it. To the untrained eye, James would be the father. To him, he knew those looks. Both Loki and Lilly had those eyes. Loki had the hair. She had her mother's complection. The man stared at her for a moment then to the other young girl.

"What happened?"

" _I think Zen, tried to stop him from running. Instead, he landed on her and smacked her head against the table. Is she going to be ok? She has to be, right. Please Zen was the first one not to like me for me. Not for some stupid fame. She's my first real friend."_ Snape looked over the passed out child, before scooping her into his arms.

" _More than likely she will be alright. Getting to the infirmary is the first priority. I assume you can walk._

" _Yes, sir."_ She replied while wiping a few tears away.

" _I'm taking these four to the hospital wing."_

" _Right, after inform the aurorers."_ The five of them left the room.

" _I should of listened to her Albus. I thought I had accidently put it in her head all animals could be an animagus. I did it to prove she was safe and to all of the others. Instead, she turned out to be right and even tried to block him Albus. I should've just brought him to you to begin with."_

" _You didn't know Minevera, nor could you."_ He then frowned at Peter. This was bad, really bad for him. All his years of planning could go to the wayside, thanks to Peter and that brat.

Three days later

Aeri and the twins sat by the unconscious Zen. They had been watching her for days. George would be comfortingly holding Aeri. Fred would hang out on the other side, chatting with them, telling jokes or trying to wake Zen by threatening to go through that armory. Nothing happened , not even the tiger.

" _Come on Zen. Please, you have to wake up. "_

" _Yeah, we still haven't gotten our revenge."_ The twins teased and sighed when nothing happened. Pomfrey had told them, by all rights why they first brought the girl in she should of already been dead from the impact. She had fractured her skull and some internal bleeding. The doctor could regrow bones, but the skull was way to dangerous. Moving her anywhere else was too dangerous as well, so St. Mungo's or home was out of the question.

Something was working in the girls favor though. Somehow she was healing at an accelerated rate and from what could be seen, Zen was almost fully healed. Now the question was could her motor skills and brain recover or would the girl for ever be in a coma.

" _The doc says you're just sleeping now."_

" _Yeah lazy bones get up."_ The twins commanded as Fred began to poke her face.

" _We can't go into space without you."_

" _Or show us that trick._

" _I need my friend who likes us for who we are."_ Aeri sighed as Madam Pomfrey came along.

" _Now, now children. That is not going to wake her. She needs rest, just like you three. Curfew will be in affect soon. Off to bed with the lot of you."_ They began to argue, making Zen's face scrounge and cover her ears a bit.

" _Minds keeping it downs."_ A slurry voice echoed behind them. The three turned to see Zen's eye open a bit " _Zen!"_ They piled on her with tight hugs.

" _Ow.. Hey guys easy. What's the big deal. Too tight!"_ Her words were still slurry and disorientling.

" _Get off her now! Or I swear I will ban all three of you from here or better yet experiment my asistance's potions on you."_ They nervously backed off. " _Good, now out and off to bed You can come back after classes tomorrow."_ The three gave protests as they made their way out.

" _Alright dear, now that their gone, let's see how you are."_ Pomfrey took her wand and began some tests

" _I'm fine, just a bit of a headache."_ Zen replied, trying to wave the woman away.

" _That's what you said that time you decided to jump off a forty foot tree."_ Unexpecting the voice, Pomfrey spun around to see an older man with black and grey hair, green eyes, a blue asian gi and what stood out the most was a red cape.

" _Who.. who are you?_

" _Didn't you get a reply from Master Wong, saying I was coming. Allow me to introduce myself Stephen Strange also known as Dr Strange."_ The red Cape flew over to the girl and covered her like a blanket A giggle came, before passing out again.

Heh Heh. The doc here to show some people you all enjoyed. I'm kind of on the fence if I should cover what happened those previous few days or just continue the story. Vote in reviews or pm and don't forget to favorite if you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aeri and Zen**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Woot another chapter out. Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing besides the imagination of Zen. :)**

The last couple days had been eventful, that was for sure. Zen was in the hospital wing, thank goodness she had finally woken up. Her classes were a rang of fun, eh to dull. Besides the incident, transfiguration was interesting. Defense against the dark arts fun, but the teacher was odd.

It wasn't even the stutter, the man seemed to talk to himself and she would also get severe headaches for some reason. Charms was interesting to and to see Seamus blow up everything the tried magic on. Zen would really get a blast out of that. Then there was flying on brooms. Aeri was quick to learn and for the first time in history to make the quidditch team as a first year. Who new how Zen would act to that.

As for potions Professor Snape was a good teacher, but short tempered and quick to get on to a mistake. He seemed to be a bit more standoffish with Aeri but treated her like any other student otherwise. She actually liked the scientific part and kind of felt like cooking when in there. She would have to pay close attention and learn how to use sleeping positions for when back at her uncle's house.

Other then that, aurors and the ministry had people coming in and out all week along with the ministry. They had come by and taken everyone's statements. Even the head department of magical law had come by. She was suppose to again today supposibly. Aeri really liked her and seemed more competent than the others.

Aeri currently was gathering her herbology books and patted Bastion on the head. "Are you sure you have everything you need bastion?"

"Yess mastershs, I am quite happys in this habitats and my littles gardens."

"Good, maybe once I've done some research we can plant a bigger one in the common room." Aeri left the room and found Hermione along with Ron. The girl gave a low sigh. That boy had been down right attached to her these last couple days and the only way to shake him had been the twins pranking him or scarring the preteen off. The boy declared it was to keep her safe and out of the wrong hands. Whatever the crap that meant.

" _I swear Aeri where on earth do you go. I can never find your two rooms."_ The green eyed girl laughed.

" _It's a secret Hermione. Any luck with the clue Zen had given. "_ The bushy haired girl huffed.

" _No, do you know how many temples there are, who claim to be spiritual and all that stuff."_ She gave a small growl as they walked.

" _Who cares really. That mumbo jumbo seems too far fetched. Bet she made that stuff up for attention. All loose in the head that one and insane as my brothers or worse."_ Aeri gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. That was something else Ron had been doing, trying to drive a wedge between the two again." _Should we really be associating with her."_

" _Why not, Ron. She spotted a rat who you and Percy was keeping for years, who in fact was a man. Who knew what he was planning. Yeah she breaks a couple rules, but is smart and keen. Have you gone to even see her once Ron?"_

" _No, why when she's been out for days. Are you even sure it wasn't a trick of Zen's to begin with?"_

" _Like a first year could pull a trick like that and some way to show your thanks."_ Aeri rolled her eyes and walked faster.

" _I'm telling you that muggle born is no."_ Aeri finally had it. She swung around and slapped the boy in the face, before proceeding to walk away. ' _How dare he say that about my cousin!'_ The girl who lived thought

" _Aeri wait!"_ Ron called out, trying to catch up."

" _Go away!"_ She replied quietly while walking in. Suddenly the vine Ron was close to, activated and grabbed his foot. The boy tripped and was dragged him to the other side of the room. Other student laughed as the bell rang and Professor Sprout entered the room.

" _Ah, good day class. I see were all in good spirits. That is excellent. Plant resept to emotion."_

' _That jerk. How could he. Wait cousin.. I have another cousin'_ Aeri's eyes widened as the thought occurred to her.

" _So, how's being back in New York been? Is the headquarters as big as they say. Hows that girl? You two finally kiss and make up."_ Zen began rattling and poking Dr. Strange's shoulder. The man instantly regretted sitting by the cooped up girl and this was only an hour of being awake. He didn't even know what she would do when they told her she was staying the night at least.

" _How did you even know about her?"_ Stephen turned to the girl who was wearing his cape and gapped. She giggled while crossing her legs.

" _Ah come on. You spent hours when you lived at the temple, trying to find the correct way to apologize. Then that same girl patches you up without saying a word to no one. You two are totally in love."_ He sighed and rubbed his for head.

" _Don't you have homework or something?"_ Zen shrugged.

" _Nobody has brought me any yet and I kinda hit my head remember?"_

" _Kind of, try mangled it and miraculously recovered. Something that is going to have to be looked into by the way. When you jumped off that tree, at first I had thought you had really done it. Your legs and arms were fractured. I could of sworn it. By the time we got back to the temple you only had bruises, cuts and sprains. At the time my mind took it as a fluke. I came here because they couldn't do anything for you._

 _Master Wong contacted me as a last resort to figure something out and to talk to the officials about some guy trespassing in the school. When I got here you were awake for a moment. You were pretty bruised then and a terrible concussion. Now it's as if nothing happened."_ Dr. Strange was staring at the girl with curious, but also lines of tiredness and worry. Zen became quiet and settled a bit. " _What were you thinking. You're smart, crafty and wild. Way too much for your age."_

Zen looked down. " _She didn't believe me. Thought I was being a nervous child. But something wasn't right. Professor Mcgonagall only did the spell to humor me. I couldn't let her fight alone."_

" _Fight? Your what eleven? Is that what being at the monastery all these years has taught you. To go head first into battle?"_

" _My job is to protect others."_

" _Your job is to be a kid and learn. Reading a couple books does not give you the power to go against a wizard. He fell on you, by accident. Did you know what he could of done? Do you even know what that guy is responsible of doing?"_ Her face turned a bit away. " _One word here Zen. One word can cause death."_

" _Who cares. I'm disposable."_ Zen mumbled while clenching her fist. Dr. Strange stopped lecturing, hearing those words.

" _Is that what you really think?"_ The man looked her over and could tell that was all she really did. Something was going to have to be done.

" _Zen you're awake."_

" _Finally. Thought Fred and Aeri were going to have a heart attack if you were back in a coma again."_ The two turned to him with glares

" _So were you."_

" _At least i wasn't the one going all cuddly wuddly_."

" _Oh really. As I recall the only times you two have been five inches away these last few days. Whos all cuddly wuddly now?"_ Dr. Strange cleared his throat and the three glanced over. Instantly their faces grew a bit red from embarrassment

" _Looks like your eager cling ons are here. I'll let you kids be for now. And Zen this conversation isn't over, not by a long shot."_ The man and cape exited.

" _What was that about?"_ The twins asked as they plopped on the bed. Aeri followed suit.

" _Nothing, just one of those your a kid things."_ Fred patted her back

" _Isn't that a.."_

" _Drag."_ Zen nodded

" _Yeah, but enough about that. Tell me what's been going on."_

Forty five minutes later Zen was glaring. It had seemed they were having all the fun. The twins had been pulling pranks. Aeri had decided to go all crazy on a broom and got on the quidditch team. Zen had been looking forward to flying, but then smiled _. "Lucky. Honestly I'm quite jealous. I'll be there every game rooting you on."_

" _Hey us too!?"_ The twins grew puppy eyes.

" _Oh, you guys are on there as well?"_ They nodded.

" _Yeah, were the beaters."_

" _Well then, duh. I'll be rooting you guys on too.."_ She then looked back to Aeri.

" _So classes are good then?"_

" _Yeah except History of magic. Fell asleep."_

" _Ah that class."_

" _We call it prank planning time."_ Their faces grew sinister as they rubbed their hands together. Zen just shook her head, before seeing Hermione dragging Ron in.

" _So the rumors of you being awake are true. I'm glad. Maybe these three won't be as gloomy now."_ Hermione went through her bag and pulled out a notebook with a bunch of notes. "So you can get caught up, on what we've been doing. I can help you with the pronunciation with the spells."

" _I would like that. Wow, these are very detailed. That was very thoughtful."_ She then looked to Ron who seemed to be bored already. Hermione bumped him.

" _What?"_

" _Don't you have something to say to her."_

" _Thanks. Can we go now. Come on Aeri I heard there's a wizard chess tournament. Lots of fun. You and Hermione should come watch. "_ Aeri frowned.

" _No way, I'm leaving Zen here by herself."_

" _Fine."_ The boy began walking away. The pink haired girl wondered wondered what was up with him

" _Sorry Zen, some are not as polite. "_ She nodded at Hermione's comment.

" _Mom?"_ The children looked over to see a red headed man and woman standing by Dr. Strang, an unhappy Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and other high end officials.

" _Come dears a few more statements need to be made with Moody."_ Fred messed a bit with Zen's hair, before walking off. Meanwhile Dr. Strange went and sat in a chair by Zen and Aeri.

" _Miss Granger and Potter will you go to your common rooms. We need to have a Chat with Miss Howlett."_ Aeri was about to leave, but Madam Bones held a hand up.

" _Granger dear you can go, But I need Miss potter to stay here."_

" _That is not.."_ Albus tried to cut in.

" _It is not your decision."_

" _I'm her magical guardian."_ The two girls looked a bit confused as to what was going on.

" _One that has done a terrible job. Your in enough trouble as it is. Now, Is it okay if I call you Zen dear?"_ She asked while sitting by the both of them and gave a warm smile.

" _Yes, Malm."_

" _Such a polite child. You two may call me Amellia if you would like."_ She summoned a pot of tea and cups. Madam Bones then handed Zen and Aeri some, before placing the rest on a table for everyone else.

" _I am head of the magical law department. We are here to investigate what is really happening around here."_

" _This doesn't need to be blown up like this. These are children. They don't need to hear or be put through such things."_ Tried to say in a protective tone.

" _When Peter Petigrew A death eater is found near He who must not be named's greatest enemy there is no other choice. One more outburst and I'll have you charged with disrupting an investigation."_ She sighed and then turned back to the two. " _I hear your the one who figured out the rat was a man."_

" _Yes, Malm."_

" _How so?"_ Zen rubbed her neck.

" _He smelled, really smelled."_ The woman couldn't help but snicker. " _And acted human like. Professor Mcgonagall can turn into a cat. A thought occurred he might be one."_

" _I see. Good for acting. You'll make a great auror someday, but next time don't go running into trouble. It be sad to hear you were in here or dead. I am glad your guardian was able to come and chat. He's actually been a great help with figuring out how to handle this situation and even gave Professor Mcgonagall the idea to set up a support group to anyone who need to talk about the incident."_ At this point Professor Mcgonagall smiled, yet had an apologetic look at Zen. She caught the glance and gave a smile, indicating no grudges were held.

" _Now, Miss Harriet. I have been trying to inform all parents or the next Relative. Given the circumstance of who he was and your parents history. I went to your relatives house. What we found was not acceptable."_ Aeri paled hearing them mentioned. Zen noticed her discomfort and took the girl's hand.

" _You ok?"_

" _We should have this conversation with more privacy. Please leave us."_ He employees immediately walked out, along with Mcgonigal."

" _Albus?"_

" _No, I am her Guardian and Headmaster."_

" _I don't want that man near Zen without me present. By just looking at the Potter child something isn't right."_

" _Understandable. Dear, did you even know Albus placed himself as one of your Guardians."_ Aeri's eyes went wide.

"No." Amellia frowned and drank a bit. " _I see, hmm. We'll come back to that in a moment. I went to your house like I said and was greeted by that horrible rude man. Once he found out I had magic he threatened and told me to get out. He said I was a freak. That was enough concern to warren me to investigate the treatment you received. Do you want to chat alone for this next part."_

" _I forbid it."_

" _Your guardianship is suspended. Only reason you are still here is because unfortunately you are still headmaster."_ Aeri looked to Zen.

" _If you need me I'll support you. if you want privacy, I'll cover my ears and turn away. I am here though. Nothing will leave my lips."_ Then tightened her grip for a second.

"I _can't they're right. An Orphanage is way worse. They are the only family I have."_

" _No, Aeri we are family."_ Zen stated and held her breath realizing they really were. All of a sudden, a spark enveloped them both and coursed through their bodies. All the adults starred. Dumbledore's had dread written all over it.

" _No.."_

" _What was that?"_ Dr. Strange immediately began to check over the two along with promfey.

" _A protection spell finally coming to pass. Professor Dumbledore you said it went to the Dursleys."_

" _In order for that to work there would need to be another counter of love."_ Pomfrey retorted, now growing angry.

" _But that girl is not family. That shouldn't of happened. She is but a mere street rat. An orphan, only here due to being born in our district. They are not related."_ Zen looked down hearing that and tears began to streak. Dr. Strange toyed with a ring and began to advance towards Dumbledore. Amelia stopped him and gave a low growl towards the professor.

" _Something has certainly changed about you. For years I have suspected your judgement to gone is clear you are not fit to be a magical guardian, nor to be anywhere near these two. Until a full investigation can be observed you will be suspended of all duties and Mcgonigal will replace you as Headmistress."_

" _You cant."_

" _I did, now out before I send you to azkaban."_ The man frowned, but before he could say another thing, the cape flew at the man, dragged him out and slammed the door. It then flew to Zen and wrapped around her.

"Zen?" Aeri could see the hurt in her eyes. The girl stood and was about to bolt, but Dr. Strange caught her. " _No, you need to stay here. That head of yours could still be fragil."_ The girl struggled for a moment, but then got tired enough for him to place her back on the bed. " _It's okay. "_

" _What's going on with her relative's?"_ The man asked with an exhausted sigh as he kept hugging Zen.

" _Arrested. Evidence is pretty clear of heavy abuse. Depending on what the amount the charge will be either heavy or a year in Azkaban at the least. It's a very sticky situation. Aeri you will not be going back to them. The boy himself was taken to in from what he confessed. Once all the charges are brought up, there will be a trial."_

She resembled somebody way too familiar. It wasn't even just the hair. Jaw lines and everything. If he didn't know her as a Potter, she would be the spitting image of Loki. Come to think of it Zen resembled Thor, besides the hair. No they couldn't be. How else would that bond work though if they weren't somehow related.

" _Does she have any other family."_

" _Only a God father who was just released from a prison, after spending years there for a crime he never committed. He is in no shape for that responsibility."_

" _A connection was formed between these two. We both know this and what can happen if separated. Zen will start living with me during breaks and the summer for tutoring. Aeri will come too."_

"D _r. Strange I don't know. Once they find out guardianship has been released from Dumbledore, people will flock. It would be proven in her best interest."_

" _I live in a mansion, unlimited source of wealth. Did I mention I live in New York. I also understand Miss Harriet's situation and will be protected properly. She'll adequately be trained and be at a place where she wont be used in any way. However Aeri paid tuition, will be taken care of and with Zen. They are also under the protection spell together. I'm not sure about all the laws here yet, but breaking that without consent is illegal I suppose. Especially with a minor. I am not a father nor do I claim I would be a perfect one. I can guarantee she will get the proper care and equal attention."_

Madam Bones watched him for any lie and when non could be seen the woman gazed to Zen who clearly trusted him. She then looked to Aeri and the clearly upset girl.

" _What would you get out of it?"_ The man smirked. " _I have friends come time to time or I go to them for stuff, but some company will be nice. At least until better option comes up. It's what will they get out of it. Obviously these two have a connection and both hardship of some kind. It would do well to have them as adoptive siblings."_ Zen perked up as that left his lips.

" _What are you saying_?" She asked while wiping a tear away. Aeri had a look of surprise too.

" _Your actions were reckless the other day and you know of the authority I carry in our practice. I have right to place you elsewhere as punishment or where you would achieve best. My determination is a home when not in school. Not a monastery where there are too many too keep up with. That disposable comment was a deep cut on how you truly feel and a cry for help. You're punishment will be I am signing adoption papers, so no one can ever take you. Even your parents if they ever come forward, unless they have a dam good excuse."_

" _That's no fair!"_ Zen snapped out of habit, until he realized what he meant. Suddenly a few more tears let loose."What?"

" _Too and I don't give into that tantrum crap."_ He poked her nose, getting a giggle out of her.

" _Aeri is that what you would truly like? To live with Zen and the adoption?"_ Madam Bones asked Aeri couldn't believe her ears. The Dursleys didn't even done that for her. He seemed legit and Zen would be there.

" _Yes, malm." T_ he woman nodded and stood. " _Then this must be done quick and out of earshot. We must have every advantage. Hmph."_ The woman conjured up a set of documents. " _For now these a temporary emergency guardian forms. Sign them, that way until Saturday when the banks open, the full adoption can be made. She will fully be yours then."_ The man immediately signed away after reading everything. " _This should do."_

" _Good then my first act as caregiver is to have a restraining order from Albus Dumbledore. I do not know what the man is up to but something is not right. Second, I want a full medical check up immediately."_

" _Consider it done, Dr. Strange. Perhaps you can help explain more how muggles determine injuries."_

" _Of course."_ Zen's stomach growled.

" _Perhaps, after some dinner?"_ She stood back up, but the doctor caught the back of her shirt.

" _Yeah in here. Now sit or lay down. We'll get you some."_ He led her back onto the bed. The doors bursted back open with the twins and Molly. Then a confused professor Mcgonagall.

" _I swear you two are off your rockers. Using our brooms and crashing into each other. What were you thinking."_ The group looked to see the twins holding their left arms." They were clearly in pain, but had the faces saying worth it. The two doctors rushed over and began to check them over. Zen and Aeri saw strait through them as they snickered. Madam Bones shook her head and looked two the girls.

" _I need to have a chat with Professor Mcgonagall. A house elf should pop up with food for every one soon. If either of you need anything. Use the fireplace with this and say my name."_ She tipped her hat and walked out

" _Go ahead with them. I am sure you have more concerns. I know just what to do with these boys. After I'll look over Miss Potter."_ He nodded and left the room as well."

" _As for you two."_ She grabbed them by the ears and led them to beds." I'll tell you want is wrong with your boys, Mrs. Weasly. Hormones. Makes them do stupid things. Looks like it's over night for you two and the regrowth potion. You too, Miss Potter. I'll need to run scans and so you don't go doing something stupid to hurt yourself as well." Pomfrey huffed while handing the boys the potions.

" _You boys are going to be the death of me with our antics."_ The boys left as she stormed out with a huff.

" _Now Miss Potter will you please go sit on the bed by miss Howlett."_ Aeri turned to Zen.

" _I'll be okay. It's not the first time somebody's called me that. Shouldn't have let it affect me. Not the first time or the last. Plus we're gonna live together now. That's exciting."_ Zen tried to assure her although a hint in her eye said she was still a bit upset.

" _Wait what happened?"_ Fred asked clearly not happy somebody had hurt her.

Headmistress Office

" _He said what to that poor girl?" Professor Mcgonagall was not the least bit happy. It appeared Dumbledore had been pulling a wool over their eyes. She couldn't believe the man knew about Harriet's abuse and had lied about it. The woman should of followed her instincts. Then to say that to an orphan child who had enough to handle. Especially to a bright one at that. "I want to say I am surprised, but the last ten years, I have noticed some changes. They are very slight, but worrisome. Not to mention secretive."_

" _I have noticed it too and the wa he is going around manipulating people when the man visits the Ministry._ " Madam Bones replied while tapping her chin.

" _What will happen to the Potter girl. So many will want to take guardianship for all the wrong reasons."_

" _I have already taken emergency custody and will be signing adoption papers come Saturday. I will not have that man anywhere near her, nor Zen. She'll stay with me in the summers in New York."_ Seeing her concern. " _She'll be in a good home and will be protected by myself and others who are trained in different skills."_ The woman sighed and looked over to Fawks who seemed to be struggling.

" _What's the matter? Wait is that. Esrever."_ A glow came from the phoenix and then it joyfully sprung up.

" _What just happened?"_

" _Fawks knew what he has been planning and didn't deem him as a companion anymore. Seems Albus didn't like that and bound him."_ Fawks chirps and landed onto her shoulders.

" _Seems he acknowledges you now. No doubt he has been trying to get to you for a while."_ Mcgonigal nodded and sat on the desk chair.

" _I have no clue what I am going to do. This was a possibility one day to have this position but so soon. Along with my other responsibilities too." The woman needed a drink. "Where to start."_

"I _say first and foremost security. Many parents more than likely are nervous after that. I assume there are wards to keep that from happening. Find how long since they have been updated and if you'll allow it, I'll add some of my own."_ Dr. Strange piped in, knowing that kind of situation.

" _An intern wouldn't be such a bad idea either. Maybe even one or two extra prefects to help with the housing duties."_

" _Those are are good ideas and will start tending to them first thing. Will you be staying the night Dr. Strange?"_

" _Yes, Zen will more then likely be alright, but I want to be sure and Aeri is currently being checked over."_

" _I would like to have those results too, for records of course. " Amelia, asked while gathering her things and walking to the fire place."_

" _They'll be sent as fast as we receive them."_ The Doctor acknowledged while sitting on a chair wanting to talk further. Madam Bones Flued out.

" _So, on another note, I've been reading on subjects Miss Howlett has been learning. Yesterday I brought up it up to Albus, because I felt the muggleborns are being hindered by not continuing. They would not be able to get a job in their world and ours are not so tolerant. Many people out there are purist and treat them like crap. It would be good for our world too. He wanted nothing to do with it. Said it would be too much of a curriculum change and would not be worth it. Now I am wondering if protecting muggle borns is his priority."_

" _Well, new headmistress is a new way to change things. I have an acquaintance that might be able to help and give advice. The man opened a school for mutants and teaches them how to use their powers and tolerance."_

" _I would be very grateful."_

" _Maybe go around and see how everyone feels."_

" _Zen got you started into this?"_ She nodded. " _Then have her help. The girl needs some kind of responsibility or a certain someone tends to cause trouble."_

Dumbledore's room

The old coot paced back in forth. How had that man squandered his plans so quickly. Better yet, how did that muggle or what ever find where Hogwarts to begin with? Then manage to contact the right people in the ministry. Who the hell were those two. He grumbled and sucked on a lemon drop. Losing his position so quickly wasn't the worst part. Most would follow him no matter what, due to his spells or slipping potions and bribing. It was losing Harriet Potter affected his plans the most. How was he to succeed in his plans for the 'greater good'. Even more so how had that protection spell transferred to Zen. Neither had relatives related to each other right? The Dursleys were the closest ones.

The superiors would not be pleased if the so called new savior could not be convinced to join. Especially if Dumbledore's credibility went down. He had to get things back under control or devise a new plan that would still take years. " _What would happen if they find out about the stone and Quirrell to "_ A futuristic device began to shake and beep. " _Blast it."_ Albus nervously pressed the button.

"Report" A voice ordered from the other side.

" _Slight deviance, but no big issue"_ He replied, hoping it would be left at that.

" _Better be."_ It clicked and the device stopped running. The man put it back on the desk and growled.

Hospital Wing

The four were sitting in the hospital wing. George was on Aeri's bed and fred sat near Zen. " _Can't believe you guys did that."_ Zen pointed to Fred's arm in the sling. " _You could of been really hurt."_

" _Eh been flying for years. We did this with precision. At least it was enough to get her to cave to let us stay the night. Even if it hurts a bit."_

" _Yeah and we were going to let Aeri test one of our fake sick candies. Lucky for you They decided to keep you. Why was she doing all those tests though?_ " George

" _And what did that oaf call you? I can see your hiding that emotion."_ Fred pride as Zen looked down, pretending to skim more class notes.

" _That was sweat."_ Zen replied quietly. In fact both of them did.

" _They.. they decided my aunt and uncle weren't fit. Something happened between Zen and I. Now I'm going to live with her."_ George read between the line and now fully understood why she was so skinny and small. He now knew the true reason Aeri didn't eat so much. He had thrown it to the last stressful couple of days. The truth was out and the boy felt terrible for not picking it up sooner. The teen wrapped her arm around her gently. He could feel the normal flinch, but like always she eased up and let him.

" _That's why you flinch."_ She nodded. "I didn't... I won't ever hurt you. Too adorable. Prank maybe." The boy smirked trying to cheer her up. " _We're more of the protecting and clingy type. Got to admit Jealous pots."_ She smiled hearing him.

" _Yeah, hope they're not hot boys at that temple of yours. Or here that try anything"_ Fred teased Zen. The girl blushed and gazed back up.

" _What? Why would that be bad?"_ He laughed and brought her closer.

" _I don't know, cause we're your protectors just like the lady said."_ Fred replied trying to recover from that last part. She was cute, but two years younger and didn't know if she felt the same way, nore wanted to rush things. " _Now spill."_

" _How could you even tell?"_ Fred's face lightened.

" _The face of no one cares but you gotta suck it up. We're twins of a large family. Practically the middle children."_

"Only time we're noticed is when in trouble." George

" _We know what it's like not as extreme, but I can tell when somebody said something hurtful."_ Zen could only see truth and non judgement in his eyes.

" _He called me a street rat. He's right. No parents, taken in by sympathy or whatever."_ Hearing that come from her lips, made him a bit sick and rage burning inside. George felt the same way. The twins glanced at each other. A pact of revenge was made.

" _You're not. Don't let the old coot get to you."_

" _Yeah, Zen and remember we are being adopted, Best part we won't be separated."_ Zen let one tear slip, before nodding.

" _What are you four doing. You boys get to your beds and all of you do your homework and get to sleep."_ The kids jumps and the twins scrambled over to thiers.

" _Do you ever sleep?"_ The twins shouted out with a laugh. Pomfrey groaned this was not going to be an easy night.

Dining Hall

Morning

sat at the head table with the rest of the teachers. Besides the old coot all of the others seemed to be at least civilized with him. Even Snape who he heard could be a snob sometimes. The man could of sworn the man even gave off curious glances at time or was it a bit thrilled. Honestly the man couldn't tell. He began to eat and once again opened the file of his new charge's medical file. It made his blood boil even looking at the top.

The child endured so much abuse the last ten years. It was a miracle the girl could sit with her friends at the table. Stange glanced at her with thought and could tell she wasn't eating. Or at least not enough. Zen was probably trying to make her, but knew she wouldn't press when some many of her peers were around. Stephen sighed, before looking back at the sheet Bones had been broken and not cared for. They didn't heal right. Something would have to be done eventually.

Aeri while skinny and short was not in the best shape either. He had a feeling Zen would help in that department. No doubt the tight knit bunch had caught on to what the girl could do and Zen claimed them as trainees. Speaking of which he would have to ask how she got that tiger tattoo that could move. The man shook his head and continued to think the best way to get Aeri healthy. Strange saw Snape pass by and a thought occurred. He swiftly got up and followed.

" _Excuse me, Professor Snape might I borrow a moment or two of your time in private."_

" _I have class to prepare for and grade half ass papers."_ Strange gave an understanding nod.

" _It won't take long and wouldn't press, if it were not so important. It's about the Potter girl."_

" _If she has done something then it needs to be taken to her head of house."_

" _No, not that. I have heard you're the most promising potions master in ages. Promfey is doing her best, but would like to get your opinions on what type of potions could help."_ They reached the dungeons.

" _Potions for what?"_ Dr. Strange handed him the file. Snape began reading and the look of mixed feelings appeared on the man's face. If it was even possible the man's face whitened further, before opening the door for the doctor to come in. Once both inside the man casted many spells on the door.

" _This is indeed Promfeys handwriting. Is this really true? If so why are you the one bringing this to me?"_

" _I checked the girl over myself. It is quite horrifying and I have done many surgeries in my life. As why me, because the X headmaster knew what was happening and failed to do anything. I am her new guardian and will be adopting her."_ Snape looked back and forth between the document and him, before sighing.

" _When hearing Harriet was coming this year. I prepared to ridicule and damper the girl at any chance. I thought she was going to be a spoiled brat, just like her father. All these years I detested all of the special treatment she would receive. The old man even encouraged by telling me stories of what they did for her. Turns out they were all lies."_

" _You hated her father and planned to take it out on her?_ "

" _Yes. I would rather not talk about why. Now though, especially with the way she acts. The girl reminds me of Lilly more and more. I intended to think she just wasn't there. The file changes thing, but I do not know how."_

" _Her being in your class is that going to be a problem, cause I swear, I am almost to the point where they certainly might be changinging schools next semester."_

" _No… She will not. In fact the girl is exceptional when it comes to brewing. I will make some nutrition potions that will speed up her healing process. It works best knowing ancestry."_

" _Your hiding something that is bothersome to you."_

" _Everyone says She look like Potter. I do not see it."_

" _I wouldn't know, but both those girls remind me of a few friends of mine."_

" _She reminds me of Lilly's friend who came about a year before us. Straight hair, the deep green eyes. I trust you won't bring this up to anyone else."_

" _Of course not. Just theorization anyways. Whats funny I was going to say the same thing about her. I don't think Loki would really try to pull schoolboy off though."_ Snape's eyes shot up. "Of course he once did turn himself into a woman." He added seeing the man perk up. " _No"_ The two starred wondering.

 **Dun Dun Dun! OOh a cliffy. Muahahaha. Hope you folks enjoyed. If you liked, please favorite and follow. If there are ideas where you would like this to go, Pm or review. I promise no biting. Gnawing, maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to another chapter hope you all like :) I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel.

 **Dining Hall**

 **Friday Night**

Everyone were sitting at their respective tables and were currently eating. Of course the inseparable four were all hunched together. Hermione and Ron to Aeri's annoyance had joined them. Hermione was fine, but it was Ron who had been getting on her nerves more and more.

" _So, Zen how has jumping into classes been? Were my notes helpful?"_ Hermione asked, before taking a sip of the butterbeer.

" _Good, although it's pretty much been classes without much magic. Except for Charms. Wow the Seamus kid is a straight pyro."_ All but Ron laughed at that one." Zen rubbed her forehead lightly, making Fred a bit concerned. He her a small nudge. " _I'm ok, just been feeling weird."_ Aeri nodded to that.

" _Maybe we should take you back to Madam Pomfrey."_ Zen shot him the death glare.

" _No, I spent four days in that hell hole. Not another moment. I'm fine just feeling weird, like my body and senses are changing."_

" _Same with me a bit or at least trying to. Ever since that bond happened." Aeiri commented. "Is that normal?"_ She asked George who shook his head.

" _Not sure"_

" _Bond, what bond?"_ Hermione with a curious look between the two.

" _Not exactly sure, but I guess were related."_ Zen answered leaving out the possible Agardian part. It wasn't that she didn't trust Hermione, in fact she planned on bringing her further into the group if she passed certain tests. It was the others around and a certain Ron.

" _They are theorising it was a protection spell that was casted on me by my mother."_ George wrapped his arm around her and gave a slight hug. Instantly Ron gave a frown seeing that. He couldn't understand why she hung around her brothers and that Zen girl. Dumbledore was right. She was a bad influence.

" _That's nonsense. How on Earth are you two related? She fill that in your head too? Professor Dumbledore said you only have an aunt, uncle and a cousin who is a boy. Zen is from Tibet. Bet your parents wore those silly hippy muggle clothes and what left you at a 'mystical' temple to become that next Buddha guy. Must be with the stories that you go around claiming."_

The group grew quiet, seeing the sudden change in Zens face. It was one of promising a cruel long death to its next victim. Under the table and unnoticeable to everyone, including Zen three crystal claws began to seep out. To her the pain just clenching her fist too tight. Everyone but Fred who also starred daggers at his brother gave a bit of space not wanting any part of that wrath to come.

" _I never said I was left or an orphan to you.."_ Oblivious to the insult or what could come, the boy smirked.

" _Professor Dumbledore said it's why you spread lies and pull ridiculous wools over everyone's eyes. How can you guys go along with this bloody filth to even her own kind."_ Hermione gasped hearing that come from Ron's mouth. That had done it. Zen could be the cutest and sweetest girl, but temper was a major flaw of hers to those who insulted her or others. The girl stood and was about to bolt straight over the table at him, until Fred held an arm across her and pointed his wand at Ron to where only the group could see. The boy finally paled at last.

" _Slugulus eructo."_ The spell smacked Ron dead on. His eyes widened and brought his hand to his mouth, before bolting out. Or at least tried to make it. He hurled slugs by the door, just as Snape entered the room. Slugs landed on the man's shoe and pants. Ron recognized the shoes and became horrified. They stared for a moment.

" _Detention for a month Mr. Weasley."_ The boy nodded and ran off. Snape walked back out looking furious.

The rest of the group Starred, before the twins began laughing at the prank. Zen wanted to be angry, she really did, but the scene was too funny and sat back laughing as well. She had to bring up her hand to muffle the sound. Luckily the claws were already gone. Blood was not though.

" _Zen, what happened to your hands?"_ Hermione asked worriedly. The other glanced over and Fred quickly took one to look over. He grabbed a cloth and held it down. George switched spots with Aeri and took the other. They wiped the blood away and what they saw, confused them. There were slight cuts between her small knuckles for a moment, before quickly healing.

" _No way._ " They commented and glanced at the girl who was just as confused. She brought her hands back to her stomach. She closed her eyes and really wanted to run out of the room. That's when Professor Mcgonagall stood and clank a glass drawing everyone's attention.

" _May I have your attention please."_ Everyone quieted after a few seconds. " _As you are all aware there have been many odd things happening around the castle these last few days. Such as why I am sitting here. No doubt why the ministry has been coming and going._

 _I will not lie. A death eater disguised himself as an animagus and was caught. There is no ne_ ed for alarm or fear. We have evaluated the wards and are bringing them back to full strength. " Whispers came about the hall not doubt more rumors spread and questions spread.

" _Now for why I am the one standing here instead of Professor Dumbledore. There have been implications and until an investigation can be done, I will be filling in as the Head Mistress. Know that changes will be coming. Many in fact, so be aware. I will be also looking for a few interns and prefects for future credit towards careers. Any sixth or seventh year with decent grades may apply. For those who are younger need not fret. These past few days have made me realize how broken our school society truly is. Us as staff will improve but you must as well. Therefore anyone interested may join a new student committee may join as long as they are civil to everyone. For those who wish to join may sign up when the papers are posted. Those who are active will receive council credit. I encourage all to join. These are your years after all."_

 **Gringotts**

 **Saturday**

Zen, Aeri, Dr. Strange and Madam Bones all flued into the prestigious bank. As normal it was busy, but not like the summer time. Dr. Strange couldn't believe his eyes Goblins were real. They hadn't been pulling one on him. He had assumed Madam Bones had been going along with the girls but for once Zen was not pulling a prank on him." Zen cleared her throat, nugged him and held her hand out expectantly. He growled and handed the girl twenty bucks. She smirked, before giving a small kakle.

Madam bones snickered, before leading them to a counter. " _May I help you?"_

" _We have a meeting with Griphook, about guardian and adoption exchange."_ The Goblin looked up and stared at the four, before dinging a bell. Instantly another Goblin ran up.

" _Take these four to Griphook immediately. It is of high importance."_ The four knew about the meeting, but were curious as to why he had urgency in his voice. The goblin nodded and lead the three were amazed at how spectacular the building was. Zen was talking excitingly to Aeri as Dr. Strange had to constantly had to get the two away from paintings or statues while in aw as well. Madam bones simply laughed as they continued walking. She could tell they were fit for each other over the last couple days.

A few moments later they entered a spacious office with another Goblin in the room. " _I present to you Madam Bones, Dr Strange, Harriet Potter and Zen Howlett."_

" _Yes, yes. Please, take a seat. Time is money and there is a lot to go over."_ The four sat as asked. " _Good, morning. Please take some tea."_ Madam Bones raised an eyebrow. Normally Goblins were not so hopital and gratefully took it and nodded for the other three to do the same.

" _Thank you Mr. Griphook."_ Aeri took the one that was handed to her, earning a surprised look and a smile.

" _Not everyday we get o be in company of polite ones. Glad you have finally have some time to go over things. We, have been trying to get an appointment with you for years now." Their faces grew confused. "_ Has professor Dumbledore not told you or your guardians?"

"No, sir" The Goblin grumbled and sat back a bit.

" _The man has not been honest with many things. He, is why we are here, since his guardianship has been revoked Dr Strange will be taking over it and in fact adopting both of them. I figured it be wise to do everything here, since you are well known to get things done exceptionally fast and most things within the day."_ Griphook placed his hands on the desk and gave a thoughtful sigh.

" _Luckily I, went ahead and cancelled all appointments today when I heard Misses Harriet was coming. Also I am glad the revocation of his Guardianship reached before he came earlier."_ The two adults grew serious as the two younger ones were still bit confused. " _He tried to have whatever vault he could of Miss Potter's shut down and transferred. Claimed It was an emergency. Had the block not come through there would be nothing that could be done."_ Madam Bones gasped and look of anger formed on her face. " _He had to be escorted out after told many times Miss Potter would have to come herself due to what was happening."_

" _If he tried this, then I assume this is not the first time the vaults have been tampered with."_

" _You, are correct Dr. Strange. Before we can continue I will need blood samples from each of you to prove you are who you all claim to be and for Adoption claims."_ Madam bones was the first to do it.

" _What will this exactly do?"_

" _It will state your name and family line you have. Since You wish to adopt these two for a small fee a copy may be made."_

" _Please, make it so and I realize this will take time, But I wish for her accounts and inheritance be drawn."_ Griphook nodded.

" _I am assuming you wish for the will to be unsealed. That will require government approval."_

" _Fortunately I am right here."_ Madam bones spoke up as Dr. Strange pricked his finger with a grimace. Aeri and Zen followed suit. "But why would it need to be unsealed."

" _Professor Dumbledore?"_

" _Who else?"_ She tisked and wrote down something in a file. Immediately Dr. Strange and madam Bones came up since there was a simple proving of who they were. Zen's and Aeri's came up on separate papers. Suddenly the lists began to grow and the documents changed to very formal parchments. Silver with black linings decorated it with norse symbols. Madam Bones and Griphook froze.

" _Mr. Griphook. I have witnessed a few inheritance tests. None has ever appeared like that. Now two?"_

" _Neat trick."_ Dr, Strange commented, trying to get a closer look. Griphook was quicker and glanced over them." As Aeri and Zen grew a bit nervous.

" _You wouldn't have madam Bones. The last case of this has been before your lifetime. I at the time myself was but a young apprentice.. Is it your intent to share these information with your charges no matter what?"_ Dr, Strange looked to the two

" _Who am I not to let them know where they come from."_

" _We think we already know any ways."_ Zen spoke up with a nervous shrug. Aeri nodded in confirmation.

" _Yes, the castle would let you know, wouldn't it?"_

" _We weren't sure if it had made a mistake."_ Aeri piped in shyly, making Dr Strange gaze to them again and kept Madam Bones curious. Griphook poofed in a few forms."

" _These are disclosure forms and immediate adoption forms. By signing these You agree to no matter what always take the best interest of them to heart. Those who do not need to know will not be told of who their parents of family are without express permission of the heirs. You will hereby agree to protect even if it means your life. If the parent is ever found they must be notified."_ Griphook grimaced.

" _I've never seen these forms come out either before the results are given."_

" _I'm Asgardian aren't I?"_ Aeri asked making them look to her, with stunned faces.

" _Me to?"_ The goblin nodded, since it was her who asked.

" _Yes, your majesties."_

" _Majaties?"_ Madam Bones questioned as Strange sighed and felt a vein throb on his temple. Without question He took the papers, skimmed it over, signed and gave them to Madam bones to witness and sign the disclosure part.

" _Had wondered how long it would take to run into spawns of theirs."_ Griphook placed the papers for them all to see.

 **Zen Howllet**

 **Heir to Throne of Asgard**

 **Apprentice of Mystical Arts**

 ** _Heir to the first Vault_**

 ** _Mother: Angela Odindottir (Coma, Asgardian)_**

 ** _Father:_** ** _James Howlett (Alive, lost memory, Mutant Muggle)_**

 ** _Adoption Father:_** ** _Stephan Strange_**

 ** _Grandfather:_** ** _Odin(alive, Asgardian)_**

 ** _Grandmother:_** ** _Frigga Odinson (Alive, Asgardian)_**

 ** _Uncle: Thor Odinson_**

 ** _Uncle: Loki Odinson (Asgardian adoption)_**

 ** _Uncle: James Potter (Magical Adoption, Deceased)_**

 ** _Aunt:_** ** _Lilly Evans (Deceased)_**

 ** _Cousin:Harriet Potter_**

 ** _The list went further on._**

 ** _Harriet Evans-Odinson-Potter_**

 ** _Princess of Asgard_**

 ** _Holder of two Seat on magical council_**

 ** _Heir to the First Vault_**

 ** _Mother_** ** _Lilly Evan's (MuggleBorn, Deceased)_**

 ** _Father: Loki Odinson (Alive, Asgardian_**

 ** _Adoption Father_** ** _by Magic_** ** _James Potter (deceased)_**

 ** _Adoption Father by Muggle (Stephen Strange)_**

 ** _Grandfather: Odin_**

 ** _Grandmother: Frigga Odinson_**

 ** _Aunt: Angela Odindottar (Coma)_**

 ** _Aunt Petunia Dursley(Arrested, waiting trial)_**

 ** _Uncle:_** ** _Thor Odinson (Alive)_**

 ** _Uncle:Vernon Dursley (Arrested, waiting trial)_**

 ** _Uncle: James Howlett (Memory loss)_**

 ** _Cousin:_** ** _Zenna Howlett_**

 ** _Cousin Dudley Dursley_**

Everyone was quiet and taking a moment to think, The girls were taking it in further, seeing it finally on paper and honestly wondered what it meant for them in the future. Strange was getting a further headache. He had heard of Angela briefly, but never met her. The father would be a bit rougher to find, but maybe could enlist the help of Xavier this Christmas or summer. As for Aeri. She was no doubt the spawn of Loki. It would be the matter of getting a hold of them. That situation would have to be taken a bit delucutly.

As for Madam Bones to say the least became more nervous by the second. A royal had been mistreated not just by the muggle world, but her own as well. The other had been insulted and ousted by at least one wizard. A possible heir at that. This was not good. Forgotten treaties had been broken and when the Asgards found out. War or high Demands could be made. This could turn bad.

Doctor Strange looked to the girls and gave a small smirk. " _Knew you two were going to be trouble."_ They slowly paled a bit. " _But it does not change a thing. Still coming with me on Christmas, training and no matter what will be in a good home. Nothing changes between us. Who you are does not change our relationship or how I view you."_ Zen smiled and pounced on the man. Aeri even drew in for a hug. Madam bones smiled, even Griphook couldn't hide his.

" _Glad that part is settled, but there is the matter of inheritances, seats of house excetera. How ever it will take time to draw everything up. I suggest you four take a break. Perhaps take a lunch break and tour the many shops. This will let you know when we are ready to have you four back."_ He handed them bracelets. " _It will also activate also what muggles call a debit card. Every thing Miss Harriet is able to take from at the moment, will transfer to it when paying. Same with Miss Howlett,"_ Zenna laughed.

" _Like I have anything but this twenty dollar bet."_ She proudly wave it around, making Dr, Strange roll his eyes.

" _Incorrect the both of you are Heirs to Vault one. The Asgard vault."_ Zen stopped and looked back.

" _How much is that?"_ Madam Bones and Griphook looked to her.

" _Enough, to buy several countries and live a very lavish life, not to mention whatever else was left for you and companies."_ The Goblin said in a term the kids would understand.

" _Oh"_ She replied quietly, honestly not knowing what to think, Meanwhile Dr, Strange's vein got bigger.

" _That does not mean humongous shopping spree. I know how girls can get."_ Zen turned back to him. " _Wasn't going to, but now I can definitely get more than candy for my friends. And Aeri new outfits. New brooms for the quidditch team!"_ Zen replied happily, making Him look back at her confused.

" _Is that what you were going to use that twenty for on others?"_ Zen nodded happily _. "What about you?_ " She looked at him, somewhat confused.

" _I have things. My clothes are fine."_

" _Minus a couple years and that growth spurt you took the last."_ Zen grew embarrassed a bit.

" _I.. I can make some."_

" _You have fabric?"_

" _N..no"_

" _That gi you wear is getting tight on you too. Books muggle and magic?"_ She shrugged again.

" _I have the ones you gave me for muggle curriculum and used ones for magic classes. All I need any ways."_ He sighed and patted the girls head.

" _Tell you what anything you two need. I will buy. You may buy presents for your friends. I would buy them, but a present means more when it's bought from the heart."_ Zen smiled up at him.

" _If you have a credit card and sign this form, I can do the same for your bracelet, Dr. Strange."_

After eating the four began wondering down the street. " _So, Madm Bones no doubt these two are going to buy things and If they get a hold of the broom shop that team will no doubt have new brooms."_ He looked at Zen at that point before looking back to Bones.

" _Plus a few more."_ He nodded.

" _She might not be on the team, but since her friends are on it. That girl will throw in complete support. Question is how to carry everything?"_ Madam Bones smiled and lead them to Globus Mondi. Instantly the girls ran to messenger bags to find they had almost neverending storage room. As they looked at those, Madam bones lead him to some suitcases.

" _How is that suppose to hold things?"_ She smiled, opened one up and walked inside with a salesman. With a shocked face, the man followed. It was a big as a small cottage.

" _Whoah. It's like a house."_ She laughed as he looked around. A moment later the girls ran down with multiple bags in hand.

"Neat!" Zen yelled excitedly as Aerie nodded.

" _How much do these run?"_ Dr. Strange asked.

" _This is a medium size one. I'm willing to part with it for 2 galleons."_

" _Quite a discount, but I think we were just looking for a closet sized one."_ Madam Bones pointed out.

" _No, this is great."_ Dr. Strange pointed out. " _Well for me, but I would like to see two smaller sized ones for the girls to store things."_

" _But I'm good with this bag. It's enough to carry school items."_

" _Same here."_ Aeri replied as well. The man shook his head.

" _But you will need room for your new books I will send you weekly that I expect to be read. Professor Snape said You have a knack for Potions Aerri. I expect you to keep it up and practice on non lethal potions. So storage is needed. Same for you Zen. I am sure you two will find other uses for them."_ Aerri stared at the man.

" _Did you just say you care about my studies. I can do good in school and not get in trouble?"_ He looked to the girl and nodded as he got to her level.

" _Why would you even?"_ He could tell that had been a problem with her other relatives. " _Not just a want, but I expect you to do your best. If you get a higher grade then Zen it's okay. Same with Zen. As long as you did your best. Anything you are interested, I will support. Understand?"_ Aeri nodded and had to fight back the tear _."Good"_ They wound up with three suitcases and seven messenger bags one for each of them and their friends.

They next went to Flourish and Bolts shop where Dr. Strange bought them textbooks for the advance, ingredient usage, Potion and explanations. Basic spells and their useful usages. He caught Aeri looking at quidditch books and got her a few, even when she said she didn't need them. " _That is what adoptive fathers are supposed to do. You made a team and will be rewarded."_ Again the girl had to fight tears and nodded, not knowing what to and Aeri bought the twins a few prank book and a few quidditch ones as well.

" _What is it with you two and those twins?"_ Dr. Strange inquisitively asked. They both blushed

" _They have been really good friends."_ Aeri replied shyly.

" _And defended me when some nasty rumors spread."_ Zen added and looked up.

" _I see."_ and then kept looking. The adults never saw the many books being bought on animagus, runes and other things an eleven year old should not be into. They at that part were into doting on Aeri and the subjects she liked. Not that Zen minded. The girl needed that encouragement. " _Ah there you are Zen."_ Dr. Strange walked over to where she was looking at magical creature books. She looked up from a very bulky one. "Grab it and let's continue on. Don't say you don't need it. Like I said to Aeri I encourage learning. I know your passion for animals. " She smiled, grabbed the book along with one called Fantastic Beast and where to find them and brought it to the pile of the ones would pay for. He also bought both journals and big agendas.

They next traveled to the potions shop where they all got new potion kits, stuff to practice with. Of course the girls got the boys ones too, knowing they would like it. They then went to the broom shop. The owner couldn't believe the amount of brooms and cleaning kits were bought. A whole team plus one 'Zen'. Normally It wasn't allowed for a first year, but Madam Bones stated she would write an exception letter. For a reward of catching a fugitive. Zen promised to practice.

The hardest was getting the girls to agree on getting outfits and even for Zen to stand still. Dr. Strange was not amused at the least, but Madam bones helped. He didn't understand why it was so difficult to let him buy muggle or magical outfits, until he heard what Aeri had gone through and Zen just down right insisted she didn't need it. " _You are coming to live in a city. When you go out, you will need them. She can even make you new gi's to work out in and your asian clothing to wear. Now stand still please so we can go."_ Zen finally obeyed and finally left a bit later.

The last place they hit was the pet shop. Aeri needed more pet supplies and Zen looked around. Adoring them all. Then she found the perfect one. A small green Bowtruckle. It instantly took to her. "I'm gonna call you Boon." She then found a small brown Owl and named it Li. Before Dr. Strange could say a thing they were paid for. "At least they're small!" He merely sighed as their bracelets glowed.

The four trailed back into the office and sat back where they were sitting before. The Bowtruckle yawned and crawled up on Zen's shoulder, before falling asleep. " _Hope you managed to not grow bored. It took longer than expected. In fact some things will have to be come back for on another date. I apologize in advance. That is not the answer what you all were hoping for."_

" _It just means you are thorough."_ Dr. Strange replied with a nod, making the goblin show some relief.

" _Thank you."_ grip hook cleared his throat and slid a few files there way.

" _What are these."_ Griphook sighed.

" _Two of those are their inheritances. One of them are what has been taken out the past ten years and by who. The last two are magical scan that would not of been caught by anyone else. I apologize, but it was important to investigate. Both have been dampered in their magical core in someway. Miss's Harriet's extends since a year old. Miss Zenna since the day of reached the magical world."_ The lot paled with the adults directly grew to assuming a certain somebody who still was in the castle.

" _Who was the one that picked you two to get school supplies?"_ Madam bones asked the two.

" _Hagrid."_

" _Professor Dumbledore"_ Zen replied and saw the adults faces darken. They both began to grow worried. " _What does he mean, dampered?"_ Dr. Strange went to both of them and embraced them into a protective hug.

" _Fortunately most can be reversed and our spellbreakers are standing by."_ Griphook replied and ready to lead them to another room as Madam bones gathered the other files.

" _It's going to be okay dears. It means somebody has been stopping your magic from being the best it can be. Once all is said and done, you'll be having a lot easier time in school."_ Dr. Strange place his hands on them and followed the others to a room that looked like a meditation room. Candles were spread around a circle that had very comfy looking pillows on the inside. Zen yanked on to His shirt gaining Dr. Strange's attention.

" _It's been getting harder to see. Aura, this last week. Thought it was because of everything going on, but Aerri has a slight dark spot around hers. Is that because somebody has been messing with her?"_ Madam Bones over heard the question and looked further At Aeri's sheet and once again paled.

" _Why don't you two go lay down, so they can get started."_

" _Nothing will be felt in this. Drink the juice by your areas and they will put you to sleep. Relaxation is key to dispelling everything."_ Griphook explained as Dr. Strange nudged them to obey. Not a moment later the two were sleeping together peacefully." _They won't wake until everything is finished. Hope it is okay to have them stay overnight to make sure everything is out of their systems."_

" _If that is what must be done, so be it. "_ Dr. Strange replied as Griphook pulled them to a waiting room with a mirror letting them still watch over the girls.

" _It is best to discuss everything in here."_

" _The Potter girl is this what I think it is."_ Madam bones asked worriedly. The goblin sighed and shook his head.

" _Horcrux right where the scar is."_

" _What is that?"_ Dr. Strange asked confused and had a feeling of dread.

" _The girl has a very part of a soul that was split. More than likely Voldemort's."_ Luckily none of the three let a name have power over them.

" _Is it removable?"_ He asked, while looking further at the sheet and by the second grew angrier.

" _It will take several hours, but yes. Although lingering effects will remain; such as the parseltongue and a knack for fighting spells. Fortunately, the connection will be severed, meaning he won't be able to read her mind or get terrible pain near him. We will also be able to undo any hindrance in the core. She will go through some body changes. Zen is a little more complicated."_ The two stared at the goblin.

" _She doesn't have one in her. That is not what bothers us. The girl was messed with by someone else maybe a few. First time three months, something changed her physiology up to age two."_

" _That sounds right before taken into the temple."_ He then tapped the next two. " _Age five to ten."_

" _Compulsions and mind control."_ Madam Bones and Griphook looked to him. " _He was using her."_

" _Who?"_

" _A man who took his teaching and went to a very evil advisory. I had thought the girl was acting od from time to time. She would be caught in unthought of places. Some she explained on her own, others it was like she was sleep walking. Things went missing here and there. Some very important. We always suspected it might be her, but had such an innocent face."_

" _Zen, didn't know she was being controlled?"_ He nodded at the women's question.

" _Many ,mind alterations has been placed on her. Not by one person. Even your kind of magic leaves traces. Harder to detect, but goblin tracing is subpar. One magic user is dead the other seems to be held in a different and the previous supreme."_ He closed his eyes and half way could not believe what he just heard.

" _We can fix memories but that kind may confuse or overload. No doubt a personality change would occur. Speaking working things out would be harder. She wouldn't know what was real and what was not."_

" _No, it will wreck her that innocent girl would be gone or worse there might be fail safes something could happen along the lines of her being the next Mordo. I will talk to her about it later. She deserves to at least know and decide if she wants to continue in our practice."_ He sighed and rubbed her forehead. " _Are you able break any holdings on her from that?"_ The goblin nodded.

" _Yes and anything else that has been going on at school. Speaking of which, the headmistress should be notified and all students should be looked at and I can have a task force of spell breakers by tomorrow."_ Madam Bones stood.

" _I, will get right to work. Forgive me Dr. Strange, but this is a very dire situation."_

" _Not to worry. We will be fine. I would like to help them in the process and ad some protection spells to them."_

" _Let me know how they are later."_ She poofed away.

" _They will take some time, before you can get your shot, in the meantime shall we discuss bank statements._

 **Sunday**

 **Gringotts**

The two girls began to wake from the magical coma. Both were groggy and felt off. " _Easy there, you two just lay and let your bodies adjust."_ ordered while pulling the covers up as his cape flew over Zen and snuggled her. Aeri was the first to be able to sit and reach for her glasses. She opened her eyes and noticed everything was blurry. The girl took them off and noticed everything was clear as day.

" _You okay?"_ The man smiled and checked her over.

" _Yeah, I.. I can see."_ He gave a small laugh then noticed what she meant.

" _Without your glasses? Must be the changes they were talking about or Asier magic. Will have to figure it out later. How are you feeling?"_

" _Weird, but better than I ever been really. Not in any kind of pain for once."_ He nodded

" _Good muscles look better too."_

" _Something feels missing, but in a way I am glad it's gone."_

" _We'll talk about it later. In some ways you are still a child, but deserve to know what they took out. Wake up more then we'll talk okay. When you feel like you can there is a buffet of breakfast eat a good meal. I'll be watching to make sure you do."_ He then moved to Zen who finally sat up, but was quiet and looked solem. The girl instantly felt the differences and somehow now knew a bit of what had happened to her.

" _Zen? Come on let's grab some food. It will help."_ He got her up and lead her over.

" _I feel different."_

" _I know, come on."_ He helped put food on the plate and put more on Aeri's, before leading them back to the middle where a low table transfigured and cushions wrapped around for them to sit. He let them take in some fruit or juice, before speaking. " _Its early, so we'll take this slow. Anything bad spell that has been placed on your bodies is now gone and a force task has gone to the school to do the same. Apparently you were not the only two. Turns out all muggle borns had been affected and even some magical ones."_ They gasped.

" _Fred and George! We got to go now!" T_ hey shouted worriedly, but Dr Strange held a hand up.

" _They are fine and already been checked. Take a breath and calm down."_ He sighed and waited a few seconds. " _I need you guys to listen okay, because what we discuss is very important."_ They shook their heads, indicating they were ready for him to continue. " _Good, they found out who it was and his accomplice. Hagrid was taken in for questioning. He admitted to aiding and enabling Albus to do this. They got him, but the coot got away. He'll be caught but, I don't want you two to worry just stay focused on school life, friends and whatever kids do these day. If something is out of the ordinary report it to a teacher or nearest person who has experience."_ He turned to Zen at that point. " _At that point it will be up to them to handle the situation and group. You are different Zen I know this. That is why you would be able to guard the others getting to safety. That way innocence will remain safe."_

" _I think I understand."_ She looked down and couldn't shake a weird feeling." _I was reckless before I am sorry, I felt so fearless. More than I should of. Just like that cliff.. Tree"_ She looked a bit confused.

" _Zen you were right by that waterfall that was way higher, Did you fall off that or the tree?"_ Zen shook a bit as two memories began to clash.

" _Griphook, you said they wouldn't mess with the memories."_ He went to her side and tried to sooth her back."

" _They did not, but when the spells were broken one must of broken blocks or weak tweaks. Maybe her own mind helped imagine it. Did she ever talk about the tree herself? Did anyone see her fall off it?"_ He thought about what the goblin said and looked to Zen again.

" _No she did not?"_ He sighed. " _You blocked this one out yourself didn't you Zen? It's okay take it easy, Talk about it later."_

" _Some men were there. Powerful ones. Mordo too. I tried to fight after I woke. He said I was now useless and flung me off. The Sorceress Supreme was there after I woke up. She tried to convince me it was just a dream and I had jumped off the tree. Was it a dream or real? I know Mordo turned bad, but enough to kill me?"_

" _We're going to have to talk later about somethings and will figure it out for now I need you to be strong and lets get the rest of stuff over."_ She nodded and settled. "Good"

" _Aeri several things were taken off of you too and both will have to relearn spell casting."_

" _Shouldn't be to hard its only been a week."_ Griphook Chuckled

" _If you only knew how much he was holding you both back. Try incendio on that candle"_ Aeri stood up, pointed her wand at the candle.

" _Incendio!"_ Fire shot five feet up and took a moment to recede to just the wick.

" _Wicked"_ Zen shouted with a small laugh, Aeri looked stunned, before growing a bit tired.

" _That wasn't your wand, you didn't even channel it."_ The two looked at him curiously. " _Both of you are wandless users, due to being asgardians. The spell will be ten times more powerful, but until you can control the amount or channel some through your wand it will take some energy."_

" _Not that you two don't have a bunch." Dr Strange teased. "Now, back to the conversation at hand. A very bad thing was taken out of you Aeri. Remember you felt something gone, but was glad."_ She nodded _."It was part of Voldemort's spirit. He split it, before, but yours more then likely was an accident. You'll be able to keep most of the good stuff, but fortunately the connection is gone."_

" _What do you mean by his spirit?"_ Aeri asked making the man close his eyes and opening again, trying to figure out how to explain it.

" _It means he cannot die until all of the horcruxes are destroyed. He could tell the girl was nervous. He would be to at that age and for some reason wanted to kill you. "We are going to protect you and I am sure Zen has started to train you correct."_ Aeri looked guilty, but didn't know what to say. Zen on the other hand smirked.

" _Correct."_ Zen answered proudly, making Dr. Strange nod.

" _Do not try to go after him, if he gets to you only try to get away and get the nearest authority. Promise me. Both of you."_

" _Promise"_ He looked to both seriously.

" _Good."_

" _If you three are up for it can we finish the last few things in my office."_ They nodded and followed Griphook.

" _I would like to go over the accounts and make you aware what has been going on with them. Aeri Potter-Evans-Odinson you are in power of several vaults including a trust vault, Vault Number one, The Potter vaults, several houses and libraries, allowance of Loki's vault and several companies. Not to mention both are heir of Hogwarts. Normally you would not be allowed access to most until you were of age. However, since certain circumstances have come to pass, legally if given by permission by your new guardian you may access all."_ His face turned a bit grave. " _I must report to you, Albus Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and a few others have all in some way obtained money from some of the vaults. Your relatives were paying a big sum each to keep you. All the money was suppose to keep you healthy and living well."_ Aeri gave a sarcastic laugh.

" _They kept mostly locked in a cupboard for years. Gave me bread to eat and treated me like trash."_ Zen looked over and gaped as Dr. Strange put a hand on Aeri. The girls face grew red and looked away from everyone.

" _I see."_ Griphook slid a piece of paper over to the girl. " _Sign it and all that money will be repossessed, even if liquidation must be made and they will be charged with fraud. Professor Dumbledore will be charged with fraud and theft. It seems he has taken certain items that should never been taken in the first place."_ Aeri looked at the paper and took the pen. She placed a hand on the paper, but shook a bit.

" _Aeri, I will not tell you what to do in this. I know how you feel. They are blood, but have they ever treated you right? Have they ever loved you? Or were they there just to steal and take everything they can from you? Zen and I know you deserve way better than this. For your sake please sign it."_ Aeri gazed between the two and knew they were right with the signing of the paper her statement of I am more than an object was made.

" _You shall have justice Miss Harriet and you have sole access to your vault minus your fathers and Vault one."_ She smiled.

" _Is there a way to change that? It is way too much for one person. Please add Zenna Howellet and Stephen Strange. My money is their money and I completely trust them. They are true family and care._ " She could tell the two were about to argue. " _Please don't. Dr. Strange we are kids and don't know what to do with it all or what I even have. I know you won't use it, but will do things to better the accounts and will make a great partner. Zen your my cousin and even though there is plenty in vault one, I never want you have to worry about money. Plus were all family what's mine is yours."_

" _Ok."_ Zen gave the girl a big hug as Stephan gave a small laugh.

" _I see your point, but anything that is spent is still going through both of you. I will set up meetings with some advisers. Possibly Tony Stark."_ Both gasped excitingly and squilled making the men cover their ears.

" _We have advisors if interested as well that would have great interest in speaking with you three as well."_ They happily nodded

" _Thank You, Mr. Griphook. Please take 200 Galleons from vault number 1 for everything you have done for us."_ Aeri stated The other two nodded in agreement.

" _I advise a fair monthly stipend for handling all the accounts and to hire assistants as well. My trust of this world is low, but you have proven honesty,competence and discretion. Wouldn't you two agree."_ The goblin was speechless. He knew this would not make a dent in the vaults, but the amount they gave could set him well for life. Finally he smiled ear to ear.

" _Very generous. I will forever be in your servouse. Not matter the time of day. Just mention my name and will quickly be escorted to my doors. I will request you three back within the next couple weeks. There is one major concern. She owns seats on the council, but is not of age. Someone must be appointed._

" _I want Madam Bones to take them until I can either enter them myself or decide to at all."_ Aeri declared without question."

" _This I agree on without question."_ Dr. Strange backed her decision without question.

"She is a rights advocate and treats everyone equally" Griphook stated.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **Lake**_

 _ **4pm**_

Zen and Dr. Strange sat watching the water. The other three were currently at practice. He had just told her a bit of what had been done to her in the past. He could tell she was upset and felt betrayed.

" _I understand if you want to leave our practice and never go back to the temple. What has been done is monstrous and gone against everything preached. Just know Master Wong nor I have ever messed with your mind or controlled you. If you stay I promise to never let it happen to you again. You will be made my personal apprentice and will train you to be the next sorceress supreme as long as you remain true."_ She wiped away a few tears.

" _No matter the choice, please do not leave me. I want you safe and to give you a good life. I might not be a father, but I can be the next best thing."_

" _Yes, you are. The adoption makes it so." She half cried, half teased. "You're stuck with me remember."_ The girl stuck her tongue out. " _I want to stay If you let me or trust you hadn't told me i would feel different and be furiouse, but you respected me. I know you have no desire to use me like that... Dr. Strange am I a bad person? I stole and who knows what else. Did he make me ki.."_

" _Don't you dare finish that question. You are the purest person I have ever met. You are the one who has made me better and less selfish ok. What ever happened was not you. Get that through your head right now."_ She nodded.

" _Yes sir."_

" _Good."_

" _Do you have to go?"_ He sighed.

" _Yes, but I will be back in a few weeks to check on you two and work on some things."_ He handed her a coin. "I already gave Aeri one. It will teleport you straight home if need be. Or that ring you snuck out will do the same thing" The girl put it in her pocket and embraced each for a moment. Finally they pulled away, he winked and then teleported out. Zen looked to the lake and took a breath.

" _Ah, there you are Miss Howlett. Where is the rest of your pack?"_ Zen turned and looked to Professor Mcgonagall.

" _Quidditch practice."_ The woman nodded and held her hand out, knowing she needed someone close. " _Come dear, we need to chat a talk before dinner."_ The stern woman let a warm smile seep through and lead Zen back to the castle

 **Headmistress Office**

Professor mcgonagall poured Zen some tea. " _I am glad we finally have time to talk. First of all please accept my apology. I should of taken more caution. My actions got you hurt."_ Zen shook her head.

" _No, I should of backed away. It is my fault. You don't know me and probably thought I was playing a trick or just being hysteric. The important thing is to learn from mistakes.."_ The professor nodded.

" _Could not agree more. There is another reason why I wanted to ask you up here. Remember when I announced the student. Committee geared toward bettering Hogwarts?"_

" _Yes, malm."_

" _I want you to head it and find a few helpers."_ Zen's eyes widened and nervously shook her head no.

" _Me, I'm only a first year. I know nothing of this school really. Nobody really knows me and I am pretty sure rumors are going around about."_

" _What rumors?"_ Zen got quiet and the professor knew she would not say more at the moment. The teacher sighed. " _I am choosing you because of the passion showed when presenting the want of further education of muggles. It's a lot to ask, but I know you will be good for the job. Dr, Strange has also informed me of leadership roles you have played before."_ Zen nodded.

" _I'll do it, but can I request someone who can help and is probably one of the smartest first years here?"_ The woman smiled.

" _Miss Granger. I had hoped you would want her. Get with her and I suppose the others of that pack of yours. I will need an outline of the first phase by the end of the week. If you lot have the time"_

" _Yes, malm."_ Zen stood and gave a small bow.

" _Oh, before I forget."_ The professor scrounged through the desk and pulled out a small badge. She then happily walked over to her and pinned it on the girl's robe. " _This will indicate you are head of the new committee and an assistant Prefect."_

" _What?"_ The woman patted her shoulder for a moment.

" _Like I said, I know of your former duties. You always watched out for the others and an upcoming leader. I trust you to follow orders and help watch out for your house. If their is an emergency you will make sure all are accounted for and report to your head prefect if one is missing. I know you will stand up for what is not right and not let bullying be a thing by anyone. Now you won't be able to doc points, add or give detention."_ Professor Mcgonagall slipped her a note pad. " _But within reason your word is law. You may send them to the nearest prefect or to the head of house with this slip. I trust you will not let this privilege go to your head."_

" _No, malm. Thank you. It will be an honor."_ The woman smiled.

" _Good, now I would hate to keep you from getting dinner."_

" _How is everyone?"_

" _You mean the binds. We're going year by year. The first today and further up for the rest of the week. Most of first years have already been broken. It was the food but that has been ridden of with a certain someone gone. Others will be kept over the next few night. No one has been hurt. Off you go.?_

Dining Hall

" _Ah, Hermione just the person I wanted to see."_ Zen walked over and sat by the girl.

" _Hi, Zen. Crazy what has been going on around here. How was your trip?"_ Zen smiled and Her a messenger bag with the colors and a griffin symbol on it. The preteen gasped as she studied the bag and then dug in to find a planner.

" _No more having to carry heavy books around."_ Hermione quickly wrapped Zen into a hug.

" _Guess I did good."_

" _Yes, Thank You. I love it."_

" _Least I can do for a friend who helped me catch up."_

" _Friend?"_

" _Of course."_ Hermione smiled. She hadn't had a true one in a while. " _There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Have you given the committee any thought?"_ Hermione gave a laugh.

" _Course I have. Plan on signing up when the paper is posted. I have so many ideas already."_ The girl brought out a heavy planned out notebook.

" _Some, right. Well. I was elected by the staff to set it up. I'm going to ask the others too, but would you like to help to._ "Hermione nodded happily.

" _In a heartbeat. Can't believe you're including me with this. Can't believe I'm actually being included in something."_ Zen's smile faded a bit, realizing the truth about Hermione. She too was an outsider. " _I mean.. Well forget it. At Least it will get me away from that annoying Ron."_

" _Well, well. Don't you have some nerve?"_ The two looked to see the whole quidditch team staring at her. " _Buying us all top brooms and pretending you had nothing to do with it. Did you really think Aeri was going to take all the credit."_ They tried to look serious, but Zen could not help but laugh a bit the twins rounded on her.

" _A girl has to try."_

" _You guys bought everyone brooms for the game?"_ Zen nodded at Hermione's question, before being attacked with a bunch of hugs.

" _Aeri Help!"_

" _I can't! I'm wrapped in tight hugs too!"_ The team did not let go for a good moment. Then Oliver looked her over.

" _I unfortunately do not have room on the playing team, but if it is something you would like to get into next year I will train you and let you help us practice."_ Oliver looked to Hermione.

" _No.."_

" _But your not so bad I've seen you fly."_

" _Terrified of heights."_

" _Then, you'll just have to get past that."_

" _Zen, you also earned our loyalty anyone who messes with you, they mess with us."_ The team then dispersed. Zen and the twins joined the two.

" _Wicked practice."_ Fred commented to Zen who was about to say something and saw Hermione slightly turn away.

" _Guys, Huddle"_ The four did and chatted for a few moments. Every once in a while looking Hermione way. " _All agreed, Good."_ The four turned to Hermione. " _Welcome to our group Hermione"_

" _Like where your sleeping?"_

" _Eh its okay.. Not many others tolerate me in there._ "

" _Then you'll be rooming with us. When we're done eating many of your questions will be answered."_ The bushy haired girl looked at the four and gave a grateful smile. Their moods soured as Ron started walking towards them.

" _Where are spiders when you need them?"_ The twins started to gripe as Ron started to sit down. Suddenly the boy froze as two tranchulas appeared out of nowhere. " _Spi..Spiders."_ He whined and then began running as the spiders chased him out of the hall. They all looked stumped.

" _Neat what spel,l was that?"_ Zen curiously asked.

" _None, we simply imagined it."_

 **Secret loft**

Hermione stared at the door and wondered how she had not seen the door before. Her name was now etched on to it and the for walked in. " _No, way. Its like you have your own personal common rooms and everything else."_ She excitedly walked further in , not knowing the statue moved a bit. "No wonder I never really see you guys in the other one

" _I see you have found a friend. Welcome Hermione."_ The girl froze. " _I am Evera."_ she smiled and gave a small curtsy.

" _Nice to meet you too.. How is all this possible?"_ Zen shrugged and sat on the comfy couch with Fred.

" _Turns out Aeri and I happen to only be half human. We're also half Asgardian. Apparently they have secret lofts in each house and lots of secret corridors. Might also be a mutant not sure and I swear Aeri can speak to plants. You should see the way her garden in the room is growing._ "

" _Speaking of which we need explore soon."_ The twins corused and laughed.

" _Yes, yes. We will."_ Zen gave a giggle.

" _Asgardian? Wait you are mutants to?_ " The four looked up and could see she was nervous of asking it. " _I can remember what I read. All of it. When I'm studying it's not exactly the current material. I just really like learning. I can almost instantly see any equation form. My eyes are keen almost like a hawk._ "

" _Well. welcome to the room of weirdos."_ The twins exclaimed, making the girl laugh and feel welcome."

" _Strange things have been happening to us all and even the the twins been having some kind of affect with ron and imaginary spiders. Only time will tell."_ Hermione nodded, before bringing out the thick notebook.

"Shall we get started?" Aeri and the twins Gaped at the notebook.

"Zen what did you get us into?" She minencisly laughed.

Don't forget to favorite, review and all that jazz. Boy do they have some work to do or what?


	6. Chapter 6

Fastest, longest chapter yet. This was super fun to write and will have many surprises. Warning, there will be a bit of strong language and funny violence or serious. Do not repeat any of it! As usual I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel. Enjoy

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 **Morning 5:30**

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

The sun was coming up, but the now group of five were out exercising with laps around the the castle. " _Come on guys it's only the first lap. I want at least another two from you three and Aeri another two after with me."_ They began to whine, except for Aeri. She was loving this, was hard at first though.

First day was the worst, however even then the girl noticed a big difference after bindings were taken off. She had beefed up, not just weight, but muscles too. Not as buffy as Zens, yet still filling. Her confidence had built up too. Aeri smiled at her cousin who pushed her the most out of the four trainees. " _Yes, my Senpai."_ Zen rolled her eyes at the tone.

 **Flashback**

 **Sunday night**

" _Alright, it's been an hour after dinner go grab something to work out in."_ Five minutes later they all came back with not much for work out clothing. " _Right, totally forgot about that"_ Zen sighed, before removing a ring showing off her now pink hair to Hermione.

" _Your hair is pink. Cool"_

Zen smirked and slipped on a two fingered ring. " _Guess we're going to America. Should be day time in that zone."_

" _America? How are we even supposed to get there? This castle is warded off to flueing except for permission and aperition. That is completely illegal for our ages, not to mention dangerous."_

" _Danger is our middle name."_ The twins spoke up, making zen giggle, before turning around.

" _This is neither. Welcome to the world of mystical arts, Hermione."_ Zen turned around, drew an imaginary circle and a portal appeared.

" _Show me the way my Senpai."_ Hermione clasped her hands together and replied in an anime tone. Aeri laughed, making Zen glare at the two and the twins confused.

" _The bookworm has jokes"_ Zen muttered

" _What are we missing?"_ the twins begged.

" _Oh look there's a bookstore. No doubt it has manga. We'll show you. So do we just go through?"_

" _Yes and please don't. I'll never hear the end of it."_ Fred placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Oh, no this is too good. If your reacting this way, it's bound to be a good one. My Senpai."_ Zen's face turned blood red from blushing as the twins leaped through.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Ever since then they had been relentless with calling her that during training or anytime she taught them something. Fred was the worst of them all, especially knowing the effect he had on her with it. Ten minutes later they left the three to practice a few movements as Aeri and Zen continued to run.

" _Alright Aeri. We're warmed up, noticed you were holding back with them around."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You weren't pushing yourself. I could tell. Your face wasn't tired as them. More than likely wanted to keep with the group."_ Aeri nodded.

" _It's fine. Better not to show them up, especially in the beginning. Plus you're just beginning as well and our bodies are having some weird changes. Best to no over do it. So for the next few weeks let's run with them and then lets have our run together. Think it as sibling slash cousin thing."_

" _I like that idea."_

" _Let's see how fast you can go. I'll keep pace."_ The two really picked it up. The first lap around took about five minutes. The second two and the third only about ta minute. " _Tired?"_

" _Nope"_

" _Then let's keep going."_ Zen shot forward, now in a racing posture. Aeri gave a small cackle and chased after. Unknown to them Professor Mcgonagall had been watching the group for about twenty minutes from above.

* * *

 **Dining Hall**

 **Breakfast**

" _Wow, I have never felt so alive. So accelerating. Is this how every day will feel?"_ Hermione asked, before biting into an apple. They had all taken to eating healthier. Some from Zen showing what was healthyr and the other was from not being able to handle the less nutritious things after workouts.

" _Mostly, especially after getting use to a routine. Who cooks the food anyways? Do you think they would add smoothies to the menu?"_

" _House elves do, however most never see them. It's there job to keep the castle clean."_

" _Cook the food."_

" _Clean all the dorms and many more things."_ The twins explained.

" _Are we able to meet them."_

" _Well there general rule is to keep out of sight, but if we go look for them, I guess they could break it."_ Fred shrugged.

" _What's a smoothie anyways?"_ The girls gaped.

" _Blasphemy! To the kitchen Now!"_ Zen ordered and had the twins lead the way while finishing a piece of toast. When the five entered what, they saw was a madhouse and the elves running around, trying get all the food out to the kids and staff. The group couldn't even fathom how there was any organization. " _Perhaps later."_

They were about to head out when a woman walked up. "The heirs of Hogwarts. Such an to meet you." The elf with barely anything on laid at Zen's feet happily. " _How may we help you. Hope the meals are to your liking."_

" _Oh, please get up. There is no need to bow. We are equals. Well actually since your an adult, you would have more charge, and respect. Here let me help you."_ The elf was speechless as Zen helped her stand back up. " _I am Zen, What is yours?"_

" _Svinny. We're now more than house elves dear, bound to the castle. Appreciate the politeness though."_

" _Bound, like a slave?"_ Hermione asked with a bit of disgust of the word.

" _It is how their magic and survival works. They sync on to their master and thrive on the magic spewed from them and their household."_ Fred answered

" _Unfortunately not all are kind to them and never give any kind of thanks in return. Most houses think of them as slaves and beaten. Some laws are in place but heavily ignored."_ The girls faces turned a bit heated.

" _I can tell already by this. No real clothes, wrong equipment, Do not get me wrong Svinny the food and work you guys do is delicious. How do you keep up? Do they treat you bad here and whos in charge of you?"_

" _We get by dear. This place is truly better than most and not beaton when wrong. Albus use to get upset., you could tell. As for clothing we gather what is trashed. To gain clothing is to be freed. We never wish to be free. To be free, is to die. As for who's in charge that is the heirs of hogwarts. When there is none, the headmaster or mistress. As for now It is you Miss Zen and Miss Harriet."_ The two looked to watch other stunned, before looking to the others, not knowing what to say or do.

" _I see."_

" _If I may ask my young mistresses. What did you come down here for?"_

" _Well my friends have never tried a smoothie and was going to ask if we may have some or make them ourselves. You guys are way too busy though. We can come back another time."_

" _No, no Dears. We would love for you to stay. Svinny know not how a smoothie is made, but if Mistress tell Svinny how, then Sviny will make. Come Come."_ She led them to a station. "Svinny loves learning." Zen smiled at her kindness and wrote down the ingredient for a strawberry and banana smoothie. The elf poofed them over and a blender contraption. They cut the strawberries, before tossing everything in. In under three minutes Zen handed the group the smoothies, including Svinny."

" _Try it, you'll like it Svinny."_ The elf did as told and her eyes widened, just like the boys.

" _Svinny has never tasted such goodness. Thank you thank you. Generous Mistress_." Zen smiled at the elfs glee.

" _Best part about these, there are plenty of delicious, healthy combinations. If I got you a cookbook, how hard would it be to ad it towards the daily menu?"_

" _Not very hard at all, my Mistress."_

" _Please call me Zen and instruct the others to do the same. We honestly don't even know what to do with you all. We are very against slavery."_

" _Perhaps a meeting with the heads of stations around the castle. For the betterment of their livelihood and treatment."_ Hermione piped in and Zen couldn't agree more.

" _Yes, that. Svinny what is your job here?"_

" _Svinny just a helper and errand runner. I use to be an assistant before professor Dumbledore. Don't worry Ill give the boss the book Zen brings."_

" _Do you like it?"_

" _It's Svinny's job. Svinny must do what given."_ Zen could tell it was a no, but didn't want to complain. She sighed and knelt down with a small smile.

" _Well, as heir am I able to change it?"_

" _Yes, Zen and Harriet are allowed to do whatever with house elves."_

" _Lots of things keep adding to our plates of things to do. I need a personal assistant. You'll be given your own room, good pay and help us with what we need. Would you be interested?"_ Svinny looked to her in aw.

" _Yes, yes Svinny will. Thank you. And no money please. House elves are not to be payed."_ Zen sighed. It seemed lots of things were needed to be changed.

"Hermione.."

" _Add house elf treatments to committee, check."_

" _Hey guys don't those stairs and hall looks like the ones in our house?"_

" _Of course it is The hall will always lead you to an area of great importance."_ Svinny answered.

" _Sweet, we should get ready for class now."_ Hermione replied happily.

* * *

 **After Classes**

The group were currently posting sign up sheets and flyers to who ever they could. Most houses were polite, even had a few from slytherin wanting to join. Zen found it funny to have gained a few acquaintances from the upper years and first years. Not all were arse hats. Unfortunately they wound up crossing Draco and his posse. She frowned, but to be fair handed them fliers too.

" _What's this?"_ Draco asked Zen as his face scrounged up.

" _Info on the first committee meeting, to better the school."_

" _The only way to better this school is cast your lot out. My father said muggle borns are filth and not even worth the time. Why would I want to go to something full of them."_

" _Do you really believe everything your daddy tells you. If he is putting muggle borns should be underestimated and are filth into your head,he is dead wrong along with arrogant." Malfoy frowned and stood ready for a fight. Zen smirked. "Did I strike a nerve. What you gonna do stun, cast a spell, bully me cause I'm a girl and muggleborn. Ooh, shaking in my boots. You think that is what going to happen but it wont. What will is, your arse would be knocked to one of you buddies and then round house the other one. You would all be disarmed and then i'd be making you all dance for my amusement. That would totally delay, drag and keep our groups at each other's throats, before citing each of you to heads of a house I choose."_ Zen showed a prefect badge.

" _How about a competition instead."_ The boys faces became curious. " _We take this squabble to the head mistress and agree to fight it out fairly. If they say yes, we each will have till next Wednesday night to practice. During dinner, we will dual as a show. You may use your wand. To prove wizard magic isn't everything, I will not use wizard magic. In fact, I will battle anyone from your house who thinks otherwise. Do you want to make this even sweeter and place bets?"_ Draco smirked.

" _If I win you have to show me that powder potion."_ Zen raised an eyebrow. " _I saw you do it. "_ She smirked

" _Deal, If I win you, those who wish to fight me and anyone who places bets against me has to attend a two hour seminar as to why muggles are just as good and better in certain fields."_

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Headmistress Office.**

Professors Snape entered to see the Zen and Draco sitting across from Professor Mcgonagall and were actually acting quite civilized. Something was up though, he could tell. " _Why have I been Summoned. Draco, What did you do?"_ He eyed both of them.

" _Nothing to be in trouble sir."_ The boy nervously answered.

" _Well, I wouldn't say that much, but we are in a disagreement. I am sure this is not the first time either. He seems to think, because I am muggleborn, he is better. Instead of being tattletales, or taking things to where it goes against school rules, we wish to work it out in a different way._ "Both of the teachers held serious faces, but said continue. " _We asked you here Professor Snape, because he is part of your house and came to you Professor Mcgonagall, Because you are head of mine and headmistress."_

" _We wish for a dual in front of the school during dinner next Wednesday. I will use magic."_

" _And I will not. Instead I wish to prove resourcefulness."_ The elder woman gave a light smirk. " _To send a message across I will fight one per year. Anything goes as long as no permanent harm comes or death."_

" _If I win, I get to learn a few magic potions she knows."_

' _And if I win, him, all who goes against me and anyone who bets against me must attend a two hour seminar as to why muggles are just as good."_

" _Very thought out."_

" _Indeed, but are either of you prepared to face embarrassment, or further a rumor?"_ Professor Snape asked.

" _This is how things are done where I come from, sir and I will not back down from a bully. Instead I wish to stand up for those who can't or too afraid of backlash. Professor Mcgonagall were you not the one who said changes must be made."_

" _Yes, I did."_ The woman smiled at the girl's bravery. " _This is an odd way of settling things,but within the school rule. While I do not fully condone Mr. Malfoy's thoughts I will let him defend it, by trial of combat. If you loose on top of the bet, you will write me a ten thousand word essay detailing great things muggles have done, due in a months time."_ His eyes widened, but atlast the boy let his cocky side get the best of him.

" _Very well."_ He smirked and then glanced at Zen. The boy had to admit, she had moxy and headstrong. Draco would never admit it out loud, but had respect for her for standing up. In all honesty if she wasn't a muggleborn he would have no problem befriending the girl. Zen really couldn't be that bad, especially if the rumors of getting dumbledore kicked out or any other ones true If she did somewhat well the boy might have to eat his own words. " _Professor Snape any objections"_

" _No."_

" _Me either, but I will need the express permission of your fathers. Have the note signed by Tuesday evening. Along with five points to your houses for settling as adults."_

* * *

 **Dining Hall**

 **Dinner.**

" _You did What?"_ The twins shouted in shock, making Zen laughed as even the quidditch team listened..

" _And the teachers are allowing this?"_ Hermione asked, just as shocked.

" _Yep, it's within the rules. I read all of them before I came, to find loopholes and such."_

" _Your going to murderlize them"_ Aeri committed with excitement.

" _But your doing it without magic. You'll be down for the count, in a second."_ An evil look appeared over Zen's face. The four who had come to know her did the same.

" _Oh dear Oliver, we must enlighten you in the ways of muggle combat and the many devices developed over the years. I have seven days to prepare. Perhaps I can have you guys help with my training."_

" _I don't see why not, There are several empty classrooms to use. Like I said, you have our full support and are one of use."_ Something finally clicked in Hermione's head.

" _This is not about just showing off is it?"_

" _Correct. You can go hand fliers about all day and get one a few who might be interested. But why settle for that when a heated revolution could be started and inspiration blazing school Moine, chaos."_

" _The ways of the Senpai."_ Fred semi whispered. Zen face palmed as the some of the group laughed and after the magic born ones were enlightened they did to. They then turned on Oliver in the same way.

* * *

 **New York**

 **Thursday**

Stephan chuckled a bit as he read the letters Aeri and Zen had written and had a sip of his juice.

" _ **Hi, Dr strange, Its Aeri and Zen. Or should we be calling you something else now? School is going good and stuff except for some really annoying boys.**_

 _ **Very annoying, who won't get the hint to leave Aeri alone. Luckily we're with the twins most of the time and they keep him at bay. Oh yeah, been put as head of the committee. You didn't have anything to do with that right? :/**_

 _ **Well Professor Mcgonagall chose right. She's going to put on a show to rally more people.**_

 _ **:) Hehe about that. A pureblood boy mocked me about being a muggleborn, so I challenged him to a dual next week. :0 I know what your going to day fighting is not the way, but maybe this time it is. I have the professors consent to a fair match. All I need if for a letter from you, saying I can from you, please. The quidditch team said they would help.**_

 _ **Its for a good cause.**_

 _ **Like she said. ^ I'll be standing up for any muggle born and proving it by taking on higher up years too. I Know, I know. They have more experience in magic, but I have years of training in other things. I can do it. I know I can.**_

 _ **She can. We trained a bit ago and had oliver hog tied, before he could utter a spell. 'v' Potions is great by the way. Professor is kind of stand off around me, however he hasn't given me the stupid lecture like other kids. Those books are a great help and so are the quidditch ones.**_

 _ **Yeah, the creature books are great to and helpful with Boon. Oh yeah, found out they have a magical creatures class. I have to wait till third year to take it :(. The professor lets me help a bit with taking care of them though.**_

 _ **Guess the boys want us to go see something.**_

 _ **Yeah Fred is trying to pull me out of the chair, something about a prank.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Aeri and Zen :P**_

Dr. strange shared his food with Li and began writing back. One to the girls and one to Professor Mcgonagall. Once done, the man man handed the owl the letters and opened a portal, so the bridge would not have to fly so far.

His phone range he looked over to see it was Tony calling from the Iron Man suit. " _Great.."_ He was about to press the busy button, but remembered promising the girls trying to make an appointment. The man sighed and picked up the call.

" _Hey buddy"_ _ **Bang**_

" _Since when are we buddies?"_ Strange asked him, knowing Stark wanted something. _**Slam**_

" _Since there is a hole in the opening up in chicago filled with goo and monsters running down the street."_ _**Splat**_

" _Fine, but I'm gonna need a favor from you. You love kids right?"_

" _Eh.."_ **Zoom**

" _Well, I promised two of them a meeting with you. It'l uncle tony all day. Give financial and investment advice. Take them out and the whole ironman Shibang."_ So Strange was lying about what he told the girls, but was going to milk the fun for all it was worth.

" _About that."_ _**Screams**_

" _Tony gooey monsters going down the street. Come on oh buddy"_ _**Roar**_

" _Fine, just get your mystical Arse here"_ _ **Crash**_

* * *

 **Secret corridor**

" _Common on Zen. This is going to be hilarious."_ Fred dragged her away from the desk and to the potions lab. Hermione followed the group to watch as well.

" _So what did you guys want to show us?"_ Aeri asked as the boys held up to spray cans.

" _Something to use on Ron, next time he tries to join us in the hall again."_ They shot it at a target. It flew against the wall as a web formed.

" _Wow that's really cool."_ Aeri giggled and examined the web. Zen did to.

" _Ron will totally freak."_ Zen admitted. " _Good job. Oh hey, I figured since it was a nice day out, we could go for an extra run."_ Zen turned to the twins with a smile, however slowly dropped when they looked to the cans with a smirk.

"George we never got them back." Aeri's eyes widened and turned around.

" _Oh, yeah."_

" _Back for what?"_ Hermione asked a bit confused

" _Fred, no."_ The girls raised their hands. _**SPRAY, SLING**_. They were flown against the wall. Aeri's arms and feet were merely just stuck on the web, while Zen was flung upside. Her hands and feet were covered in web. They were both glad they had changed into work out clothes a little while ago.

" _You two are so dead!"_ Zen shouted at them and began to struggle. The boys laughed and even Hermione had to hold a hand to her mouth to cover up hers. Boon began to slide out of Zens pocket and climbed on her arm, claiming it as a branch. "Boon, that tickles."

" _Don't worry buddy, I got you."_ Fred walked over, and picked him up, not wanting the small creature to get stuck. " _Sorry about this, but we have some plans that need to be taken care of and this payback came at the perfect time._ _Don't worry blood flow won't go rushing to your head. It will turn you around in a minute."_ George looked to Hermione.

" _Sorry Moine, but your too good of a friend and would try to get them down. Can't have that till we find a way for them not to kill us for this."_

" _Wait!"_ Hermione was flown to the wall and caught in the web as well.

" _George why?"_ Aeri cried out, but was half laughing as well. It was rather funny. " _Cause you were an accomplice. He poked her nose and gathered a few things."_ Zen glared at Fred.

" _Sorry nobody gets away with pranking the pranksters. Don't worry we won't leave you three for long, just got to do something."_

" _Oh that's fine, but just imagine the work out I'll be giving you tomorrow. "_ Fred gulped at her cold stare, but quickly recovered and smirked.

" _Having you caught in my web worth it. Guess that means your my prey and can do as I wish."_ Fred closed in as Zen blushed and lightly kissed the girl's cheek." They both felt a spark and shivered. Fred pulled away after a moment. " _Now stay put. We'll be back in a bit."_ The twins shot a spell to make them comfortable and walked off.

" _Just had to show them silly string didn't you."_ Aeri lectured Zen.

" _Hey, spraying oliver was l was hilarious and you know it."_ The other two laughed.

" _Heh guess your right. So, what now?"_ Aeri asked.

" _Should probably try to get out."_ Hermione interjected.

" _We should, but too comfy."_

" _Ditto"_ Aeri nodded with a yawn.

" _Same"_

" _Eh let's just let them have this one. They'll be back before dinner. The twins are pranksters, but not cruel. So Hermione tell us about yourself."_ Aeri curiously asked. Hermione looked over to them still surprised by being asked and included by them.

" _Well, I'm from Heathgate, Hampstead. My parents are both dentist and are muggles. At first we thought the invitation was a joke until until Professor Mcgonagall proved magic was real and told me about the accidental magic I have done. Like when I was four there was a book on a very high shelf. I wanted it, but couldn't reach it. It flew off the shelf and landed by me. I went to elementary school and was the top of my class. Actually I had skipped a grade. Kind of wish I could continue going to muggle school as well."_

" _We'll I am. Dr. Strange help set it up and I am sure he is going to do the same with Aeri. All you would need to do is have forms signed by your parents and you'll receive packets. Dr. Strange is also trying to figure out how to get technology to work with magic. If that works we could use laptops too and we could all help each other. "_

" _That would be so cool and good really show what muggles are made hey you got that ring right?"_ Zen nodded. " _We could go to libraries and study their until we could access computers."_ Zen's eyes lit up not even thinking about that.

" _Good point"_

" _He is? Oh, that would be so awesome to be able to study and not get in trouble." Aeri spoke up with an excited tone. Could you imagine putting on edm one day."_ They all laughed at that.

Li ported with letters and a small package. The bird drop it off at a table, before turning to the. " _Oh, hey Li."_ She turned and looked to the three. First the owl starred and began cheaping in a strange way.

" _Zen, I think your owl is laughing at us."_ Hermione pointed out.

" _I think, you are correct."_ The owl took off, but crashed a couple times from too much laughing.

Thirty minutes later, the twins entered to find the three sleeping. " _Ah Cute firsties."_ George chuckled and quietly first pulled Hermione off the wall and then Aeri. They both woke up in the process, but didn't look to angry anymore. " _Good nap?"_ The two nodded while rubbing their eyes. Meanwhile Fred lightly poked Zen who woke up and emotionlessly stared at him. She then smelled food in the basket he was holding.

" _Peace offering_." It smelled like her favorite foods too. " _Hope your not mad at us, but we did it as a surprise and have something set up at the lake."_ Zen smiled.

" _Nah, I think I quite like being trapped in your web spray can spider man."_ This time Fred blushed a bit, before helping the girl down and picked up the basket.

" _That's a relief thought you guys were gonna turn into apes."_ The twins joked as Zen grabbed the packet and letter, before they started walking.

" _Nah, just means extra training for you two tomorrow"_ Zen teased.

* * *

 **The Lake**

The group all were sitting on a nice blanket. Smoothies and picnic food were all spread around. " _Wow, you two really outdid yourselves. Dinner outside, was a great idea."_ Zen said in between eating her favorite sandwich.

" _Quieter too."_ Aeri said in agreement.

"The weather is just perfect."

" _We thought you girls would love it. Just couldn't let you guys find out the real reason of keeping you there until it was ready."_ The twins said together.

" _So what did Dr. Strange give send you guys?"_ Hermione asked a bit curious Zen opened the letter..

" _ **Call me Stephan. Glad you two are doing well in school. Speaking of which Aeri I was able to arrange for you to be homeschooled just like Zen. Your books will be in by tomorrow and I'll portal them through. Please try your best. It's been quiet these last few days, minus a simple emergency here or there. Come over this weekend, maybe we can all go see a movie or something. I know you have that ring and went to America.**_

 _ **No doubt she will teach you guys how to use it, so I sent some extras. All I can ask is for you guys to be careful, not to get caught, stay in age appropriate places and be back at good times. If grades start to slip they go bye bye.**_

 _ **As for your request to have the dual Zen, I am very hesitant. As you said though, your standing up for muggle borns in a somewhat fascist society and cannot deny you the chance for yourself and others. This is a very mature way of handling things. If no emergencies pop up , I'll come to watch.**_

 _ **The small boom box and your phone might set the mood too. I believe I got them to work. Give it when try when you can. I'll work on your laptops next. Tony is calling, I'll see if I can get us all a meeting next week. Till then, Stay good."**_

 _ **With what you two said,**_

 _ **Stephan**_

" _Wow, he did it."_ Zen and Aeri opened the box. Four rings were sealed in a box. Zen opened it and handed each of them one. There were a few boxes of candy, notes on how he did tweaked the device, her cell phone that even had bars to make calls and a boom box. Zen Gave a squeal "Let's test it out!" playing Pentatonix: Daft Punk Mix. The girls stood and began dancing. The boys laughed, but were quickly pulled up and told to dance too. After a bit later students coming out from dinner heard the music and walked over to investigate. Instantly the muggleborns Joined in on the dancing.

It took a while, but eventually some purebloods joined in with the help of theirs friends. Even some of the slytherins.

Draco really tried not to, but when Lindsey Stirling Shatter Me came on on he could not help but join in. The boy grabbed the nearest girl and started dancing. He didn't notice it was Hermione due to it being so dark until she turned around. They both stopped for a moment as a small spark entered both of them. It was as if they had synced perfectly and could read each other.

For the moment they did not care and went with the music. They passionately danced to each beat and felt the emotions drawing. This song connected so much to them and them together. What they did not noticed is they came to the center of the group and had everyone's attention. The song finally ended and everyone applauded. They looked around and then blushed. Neither let go until the next song Came on Roundtable Rival.

"Ah, Yes" Zen shouted and then went to face Draco. " _Okay, Malfoy Put up or shut up."_ The boy smirked as Hermione gave a bit of space. They Faced each other and prepared.

" _DANCE OFF!"_ A muggleborn shouted, making the crowd cheer. The staff run out of the castle and were at what they saw. Students were dancing, cheering and having what seemed like a good time. They went close enough to see Zen and Draco dancing in the middle, trying to top each other. At the end of the song, it didn't matter who won. They congratulated both and went back to either dancing or had more dance offs.

" _Should.. Should we stop this?"_ Flitwick asked.

" _Never have I seen them like this. So alive. So Much Energy."_ Sprout Said with aw as Mcgonigal Drew in.

" _No, Look at them. Coming in as a school. Muggleborn along with Purebloods. They're not fighting, in fact the opposite. The music is bringing them together. Professor Snape care to join me in dance. Let's show the youngsters how it's done."_ The man stared at the woman for a moment. He wanted to say no, but the music was way too enticing.

" _Very Well."_ The crowd froze as the teachers walked to the center and looked as they were busted. Beyond the Veil came on and the two teachers began to dance. The students shouted with excitement and continued on.

" _Wow, never thought we would see the day where professor Snape and Mcgonagall would be dancing together."_ The twins jeered.

" _Beautiful."_ Zen replied as she wiped away a tear. She then grabbed Fred and began dancing with him. George took Aeri and did the same. It felt like magic had taken all of them. At the end George leaned in and before they both realized he lightly kissed her on the lips. They closed their eyes and the world tore away for a moment. It was just them.

" _You sly dog"_ Fred finally teased. Zen snickered.

" _First base, nice."_ They both blushed, before sticking their tongues out at the two.

" _You know, they can't top us. I mean if you.."_

" _Shut up."_ Zen pulled him in and they kissed for a moment as well, before all four went back to dancing. The teachers let this go on until curfew. Finally Professor Mcgonagall gave the Que for one last song and had Zen turn off the boombox.

" _I truly wish I could allow this to continue on, but it is a school night and past curfew. Please head back to your dorms. Each house will gain ten points for coming together. Now, off you go."_ She then turned to Zen. " _Except for you five."_ The crowd dispersed, except Draco who couldn't help but walk up to Zen.

" _What magic was that?"_ Zen smiled.

" _Magic of the muggle heart. Love, joy anger, passion. Emotions we all carry. An entrance to a higher world. Like I said, do not underestimate muggles."_ Draco stood speechless, before walking away.

" _You five, it's always going to be you. Something happens and you'll be front in center won't you."_ They shrugged at her accusation.

" _Is it such a bad thing?"_ Zen asked, making the teacher look warmingly.

" _No, I don't know what you thought was going to happen, but it will have what I believe will have a good lasting effect._

" _We just wanted to dance. Stephan made the boom box and phone work around magic."_ Aeri spoke up.

" _Yeah, didn't realize what was happening until there were thirty of them."_ The twins explained.

" _I can't believe I danced with draco and he was good.. Really good."_ Hermione looked to her hand.

" _I see. It has been a long time since this castle has seen much dancing. If things among your peers continue the way they did tonight, I might have to make this a recurring thing. Good night dears."_ They began walking away.

" _Fred did we just get praised by Professor Mcgonagall?"_ George asked a bit weary.

" _I believe we did, dear brother. I believe we did. Is she ok?"_

* * *

 **Tuesday**

Draco eyed Zen during potions class. The girl nor Aeri did not seem nervous in the slightest. The fight would be tomorrow. In fact they seemed eager and excited as the other night. The boy had been doing lots of thinking these last few days.

For one his group of 'friends' seemed completely stupid. They brought nothing much to the table and he had to do couldn't even give reason why they should mock muggle borns except for they could or didn't want to be known as a muggle lover There was much talk in his house about the daily hang out where Zen would bring out that music box and allow everyone to enjoy it for an hour.

Some of the muggles would even come up with some weird dance moves. Zen started doing what she called kata. A few others knew some and joined in Then groups wanted to do it. Zen went around showing the moves and helped correct them. She spent part of lunch doing Ti Chi. He snuck in the back a few times, but she did catch Draco doing it. The girl treated him like the others.

He asked what this magic was. Eversince the boy felt a lot more energized and ate better, not wanting to get sick during it. Zen again claimed it was muggle magic and went on to teach. The house elves even began to make packed lunches to where they could grab one and take it outside to eat. This was all because of a half blood and two muggleborns. Draco just could not understand it, nor could he understand the way he felt holding Hermione. Malfoy looked to the other girl who was taking down every single word his Godfather muttered. 'How could someone I don't even truly know make me feel that way?' It finally sunk in he did not know much about her or her kind.

All he had ever been told was they were filth. When Draco was younger he had asked his father why. He answered their blood was not pure. After hearing the music and them, he came to the conclusion. ' _My father is wrong about everything. I should've let the hat actually choose instead of tricking it. I was such an Arse, they could of been my friends if I had been nicer.'_ He looked back to Professor Snape, but could barely concentrate. Once the bell rang, Draco followed and caught up to them and the twins in the hall.

The boys stood in front of the girls protectively. Their families had never had good relations. " _Easy, I'm not here to fight_.

" _Then why are you here Malfoy?"_ Fred and George asked. Draco looked around making sure no one else was listening.

" _To apologize for my behavior and actions. I have been nothing, but a bully, arrogant and I am sure the list goes on."_ The five raised eyebrows and were not expecting that. " _Could we maybe start over? I know it will be hard both ways, but atleast give me the chance."_ Draco held his hand out hoping someone would take it. Aerie was the first, Hermione put a hand on theirs. The twins did it next.

" _That was a lot of courage and I know how much pride swallowing that took. Someone like that deserves a second chance."_ She placed her hand on the pile.

" _Do we still have to fight tomorrow?"_ Zen thought it over, before shaking her head.

" _No, but it does squash a bit of plans. You see Draco I had hoped to draw more to the committee, by proving things there."_ The group thought for a moment."

" _Well we could still have something. Everyone is really liking the music."_ Aeri tapped her chin.

" _They certainly like dance offs, maybe can show what muggles are capable of in other ways."_ Hermione smirked.

" _True, true and maybe you guys could show off a couple martial arts movements then I can come in with an awesome kata."_

"Can I help." They all looked to Draco with surprise, but then evil smirks came on their faces.

" _Of course, I will still battle those who want I would love a honorable duel between us. No arrogance, just a simple duel between friends. I want to see what you got."_

" _I would still like to see how you planned to beat us without magic too."_ They both shook on it and thus a bond began to form between the six.

" _Are you not afraid of the backlash this may cause in your house on you?"_ Fred asked a bit concerned.

" _Brother has a point."_

" _There has been clashing over this._ " He sighed knowing tomorrow might lead him to have to chose right from wrong. " _What will my father think."_ Instantly they all knew why he acted the way he did.

" _He's the one who puts it into your head isn't it, that muggle borns are a waste."_ Aeri asked and Draco nodded.

" _He's going to kill me or worse disinherit me. He threatened it once when I played for a moment with one when I was little. He Caned me raw."_ Aeri's eyes widened, knowing how that felt.

" _Draco, does he beat you?"_ Aeri asked and saw his head go down.

" _No one knows what it's like behind the closed doors of our house."_

" _Then I say we have a chat with Madam Bones and Madam Pomfrey will be able read any abuse. I know its hard. I'm still recuperating from my relatives, but these four have helped a lot already."_

" _I can't, I'll be taken away or thrown on the streets by my father."_

" _Then he isn't a very good one."_ Zen crossed her arms with a frown. " _I say no matter what happens tomorrow we all stick together."_

" _He'll be coming to watch."_

" _So will ours. "_ Ari replied.

" _I think he invited Madam Bones too. So if anything does happen, they'll be there and yes she'll see that he treats you like dirt, but Stephan will not let you be sent to an orphanage or taken out of school."_

" _If he can't, then will just buy you a house and a butler. Like batman, you'll be set for life."_ The girls laughed at Aeri's joke.

"Who's batman?" The girls looked to the twins and shook their heads.

" _Yep a comic book shop will be in our future."_ Draco semi laughed thinking the girls couldn't do what they claimed.

" _Wish that could happen."_ Aeri and Zen wrapped their arms together and heads side by side.

" _Oh dear draco don't you know?" Aeri started_

" _Know what?"_

" _We're the richest kids in the world."_

" _Don't we somehow own most of hogwarts too?"_ Zen asked.

" _Huh, I believe we do."_ Draco's mouth dropped. The group laughed as Aeri grabbed Draco and pulled him along with the rest of the group. "Come,we'll explain."

* * *

Lake

Emergency Meeting

The quidditch team and a few other students were all chatting with each others, wondering why they been called over and by who. The six went went up front Hermione, Aeri, fred and George fell behind Zen and Draco.

" _What's this about Zen and why is the Malfoy boy here? Isn't he the one you're fighting tomorrow?"_

" _Well, yes. Slight change of plans. It seems Draco has had a change of heart this past week and apologized. We have settled our differences and plan to move on. However a show has been promised and a show we will have. Except this one will be a lot more fun and entertaining. Any year from slytherin will still be able to challenge me in fair combat. Draco and I will still dual in a friendly match, showing off skills. We will still be advertising for the committee, just in a friendlier way."_

" _Don't think my house it fully do down that way. There will be those who will wish to stop it, even by really hurting others. We will need to be prepared. "_

" _Now let's come up with a really good plan and show its not just a couple first and third years that are in this!"_

* * *

 **Hour Before Show Down**

 **Dining Hall.. Areana**

 **Hour before Show**

Dr. Strange portaled in to see students hard at work, arranging tables, practicing, setting up prompts and if he didn't know any better a skating ramp.

" _Ah Dr. Strange, good to have you."_ He turned to see Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Bones.

" _My, what a big box you have."_ Madam Bones joked and then saw the two girls rush over and quickly took it.

" _Thank you!"_ The adults watched them instruct how to set a few things up and race back over. The gryffindors hugged the man and looked up with giggles.

" _What on earth are you two up to? Thought it was just going to be a few duals. Now it looks like a humongous show."_

" _Well It will be."_ Zen waved Draco over and wrapped their arms around him. The two woman looked surprised.

" _Let me introduce to you Draco Malfoy."_

" _Wait the one you declared a dual and not a few days earlier couldn't wait to fight."_ The three smirked.

" _Yes."_

" _But now you two are best friends?"_ Mcgonigal asked with a confused face.

"Correct." Draco answered

" _Happens more than you know. How did it happen this time?"_ asked with a chuckle.

" _Muggle magic."_ Zen waved her arms around and did the twilight zone noises.

" _Muggle magic?"_ Madam Bones asked curiously.

" _Music." Aeri replied_

" _Then I assume there is no longer a need to continue this fight."_ Professor directed at the two.

" _No, not in the way originally planned. Draco came by yesterday and kindly asked bygones to be bygones."_

"But a show was promised and Zen wanted to use this fight for advertisement. We will still have a go only to have fun.

" _And I'll take on one per school year like promised to get a point across if need be."_

"S _ince everyone likes the music, we figured advertising by showing what else muggles like to do."_ Aeri happily added in.

"Hence the skateboard ramp?" Dr Strange asked with an eyebrow raised

"What is a skateboard ramp?" Minerva asked and Dr. Strange pointed to the ramp a bit back. Dean was currently climbing up and began practicing. The two women gasped and grew worried as he began rolling down, shot up did a trick and landed.

"Oh my." Minevera fretted. The woman then looked to the kids. "How did you build this?"

"How did you even get it in here!" Madam Bones asked. The kids laughed, before Draco and Aeri ran to go continue on things. The professor sighed and looked to Zen.

" _Well, I am glad differences have been put aside and want to create some fun. You do realize your making yourself as a target though. Some purebloods will get angry and may even strike. I would hate for you to get hurt."_ Zen nodded.

" _Yes I do Professor Mcgonagall. We have a plan if it happens. I ask you or the staff to not interfere. It will be ok and when it happens I will not be alone. Please trust us."_ The woman sighed,patted Zens shoulder and nodded. Zen went to help the others

" _Well this should create excitement that no one around here have seen in years."_

" _Yes, Madam bones, but I must talk with you all about something very important."_ They sat together at one of the tables.

" _Something very weird is happening around here ever since binds have been broken by the spell breakers. Especially with the muggle borns."_

"Such as."

" _Do not laugh, but I think a new strand of powers and oddities." Minerva leaned in. "A pureblood has a tail, Seamus I believe is accidently creating fires out of the blue. Your niece accidently phased through the walls. Aeri and Zen can run super fast. Aeri was talking to a plant. I don't know if someone was playing a trick, but we found a boy where anything that gets caught by static stuck to him."_ Dr. Strange sighed and face paled.

" _A new generation of mutants."_

" _What?"_ Madam bones asked nervously.

" _What she is describing are symptoms of mutants coming into their powers, but so many kids in one place, very strange. Humans are evolving or adapting. Professor Xavier would be able to describe it better. It has been at a slower rate with regular humans, but to have it so spontaneous here. Magic from the castle must be enabling the gene it after the curses have been broken. Professor Dumbledore must of known and jammed it. Who knows for how long. Once out of the castle, the gene wouldn't be able to enable on its own. Children start changing around eleven. We must discuss this more at a later time, behind closed doors."_

* * *

 **Show time**

All the students were sitting around the bleachers with tables high enough for food to be placed and most were very excited. The hall was unrecognizable. Four mirrors were floating in the air showing inventions or videos only muggle borns really knew. Curtains covered the middle, making them all question what was behind it.

Music began to play and the room got dark. The curtains opened revealing a stage and some other students at the ready. Lee Jordan and Aeri stood tin the center and appeared on the screens. " _Ladies and gents of all Ages, welcome to the Hogwarts first ever muggle showcase. Originally this was slated for duals, but Zen and Draco have settled things. They don't want a useless squabble to continue, but you folks were promised a show and they will deliver."_ Confetti shot in the air as applause started.

" _Tonight is about everyone's voices are able to be heard and together we all can make hogwarts a better home for all."_ The crowd got louder from Aeri's small speech

" _The amazing food has been brought to you by Hogwarts house elves. We credit also everyone who participates and you our wonderful audience for being here"_

" _Without further adieu, Enjoy the show."_ The music began blasting as the mirrors first revealed fireworks shooting off. Next Dean and a few others took off doing tricks on the skateboards." The crowds could not believe their eyes. The mirror shot to a few students as celtic music began to play. They began to dance to the cultural music, after thirty seconds it began to switch to other origins. Some in the audience couldn't help but dance. Fred and George were dressed up as clowns and performed many jokes. The crowd laughed

Next a few began to skate around and ride rails once they reached the kata group, they began performing. After the first form was completed the quidditch team, Hermione and Aeri, began to simulate battles, that almost looked too real. Fred and George began fighting in their costumes too. The mirrors, then moved to Zen who was in an elegant gi matching her blue and white tiger staff. She brought it out and began to perform an awesome Kata, making many cheer. After that, the girl put it back and brought out numb chucks and did a different one. It then Zoomed to Draco who began doing lightning, thunder, shooting out red and black for dramatic effect

They kept doing this until each reach the middle of a fighting circle and had their backs against each other. The music stopped for a moment,giving a dramatic effect. Then Fleetwood Mack began to play.

 _ **Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise**_

 _ **Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies.**_

They both turned to face each other. The crowd went wild as Zen gave a Kiah and went into a fighting stance. Draco went into a wizard fighting one. Malfoy began shooting small hexes Which Zen dodged and retaliated with a few silly objects like confetti squirt guns, ping pong balls.

 _ **And if, you don't love me now**_

 _ **You will never love me again**_

 _ **I can still hear you saying**_

 _ **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**_

 _ **And if you don't love me now**_

 _ **You will never love me again**_

 _ **I can still hear you saying**_

 _ **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**_

 _ **Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night**_

 _ **Running in the shadows, damn your love, damn your lies**_

 _ **Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light**_

 _ **And if you don't love me now**_

 _ **You will never love me again**_

 _ **I can still hear you saying**_

 _ **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**_

 _ **And if you don't love me now**_

 _ **You will never love me again**_

 _ **I can still hear you saying**_

 _ **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**_

 _ **And if you don't love me now**_

 _ **You will never love me again**_

 _ **I can still hear you saying**_

 _ **You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

 _ **Chain keep us together (running in the shadow)**_

They continued until the song ended. Zen closed in and kicked the wand out of Draco's hand. She twirled, tripped him and got him into an arm lock. Even Draco was surprised. He had even been told by Zen how this would end.

The boy tapped the floor, indicating surrender, The crowd cheered. Over by the staff table a guy in red and black spandex jumped on the table. He literally came from nowhere. " _Deadpool_ " Dr. Strange growled at the man who did not make a good window.

"Ah, I love that song!" He began dancing." _Thank You writer and google for having the copy and paste option to complete it. Oh crap, now she's writing me going to write me out, by sending me to Everest, yikes.."_ He looked over at the angry man who was forming a portal." _Can't we talk this over?"_ It was to late. Dr. Strange pushed him into it. " _Popsicalpool."_ He Shivered.

Back at the school, as the performers took a bow, Hogwarts appeared on the mirror. " _Hogwarts! Hogwarts!"_ Zen helped Draco up and they began shouting too. They kept going, but in the corners of Zen's eyes saw angry slytherins stepping onto the stage.

" _Guys, get ready."_

" _Anyo"_ _ **Bang, Zap, Zip, Pew.**_ Zen pushed Draco out of the firing and began to dodge many nasty hexes aimed at her.

" _You filthy Mudblood Filth!"_ One Spell hit and knocked her down. Another hit her arm, leaving a gash.

Zen quickly reacted by throwing a smoke bomb. Those who were warned beforehand hopped off the stage. The slytherins and one other began to cough.

" _I can't see a bloody thing!"_ A familiar voice shouted. When the smoke cleared six slytherins and Ron stood around the outer circle. They were mostly fifth years and up. Luckily seven stood around Zen. They held protective stances with muggle items at the ready.

" _Nobody is going to get to her!"_ Fred shouted angrily in his clown outfit. Draco began to help Zen up and looked to her wound.

" _I'll be fine. You stayed? How will you house think of that?"_ Draco frowned while handing her a cloth.

" _I don't care. What they did was down right dirty."_ Draco turned around and marched over to his and Ron stood.

" _You choose to stand with them? Blood Traitor!"_

" _I'm choosing to do what's right! You lot put shame to the Slytherin name! Is this what we're supposed to do? Go around bullying others? Pretending to be better than anyone else. Slytherin chose us, not because he detested muggleborns, but so we could set good examples and use our knowledge to better them. We also like to think of clever ways to do things. What if it was for us maybe help a muggle born see spells other ways if they don't get the way its being taught. Did it ever occur to you that leadership being taught in our house was to make us better auras and leaders to protect our nation. He wants us to be prepared for the world. Instead our house has acted like little pricks, who bully the weak and muggle borns. How can we show what we're truly good for and made of if we are hated bigots._

 _The half borns are terrified to made admit who their family are. Are you not tired of being called dark just, because of the house given! Are you tired of being shunned. I am. It sucks to not to be able to have a nice conversation to students from other houses without the look of fear on their faces. I am tired of the prejudices the teachers harbor._

 _When I first came to Slytherin, I was excited, but now just ashamed to what it's become. As for you Ron Weasley how can you betray your housemate like this. Nothing but a bully yourself. Fred and George pull pranks, but they are funny and are never meant to harm, unless its for severe revenge. Even then they do not resort to anger with magic. How can you harm an innocent girl whose goal was to better everyone, including you."_

" _That filth is not innocent!"_

" _Enough, blood traitor this ends now!"_

" _Charge!"_ Aeri cried out in anger. She held up a paintball gun and began to pelt Ron.

" _Ouch!"_

" _You messed with the wrong family!"_ Aeri hit his hand making the boy drop the wand and run. She gave until he fell off the stage and right into the professors hands.

The twins looked to the slytherin beaters and glared. As they moved to cast spells the twins threw marbles. The two stumbled and tripped on to the ground. They were wide open for the twins to pull out spider web spray and got hit. The beaters were fully engulfed. Fred and George then pulled out silly string and sprayed them.

Angela Johnson saw the closest one to her was distracted by the clown display. She used her skates to take the boy's wand and pointed it at him. He backed right onto the and became stuck.

" _Joy another victim!"_ The boys exclaimed and began shooting him with the string too.

Meanwhile Hermione held her book innocently as Flint began to fire. She threw the book and smacked him dead on. She then kicked his hand, knocking the wand away, grabbed his arm and threw him down. Hermione then proceeded to arm lock him just as Zen showed off.

Oliver held a foamed numb chuck and started chasing a slytherin around until the boy fell into the web.

" _Stand aside, she's mine, Malfoy!"_ The perfect shouted as Draco made a protective stance, until Zen began throwing poppers at the prefects shoe and scared the crap out of him. Draco used the advantage to snatch his wand and throw it off stage. In the meantime Aeri began pulling water balloons out of her bag and handed them to Draco. They smirked and chased the boy around, splashing him, until the slytherin fell on to the other ones and became stuck.

Seeing there were no more to fight, the crowd stood and applauded. " _And that is how a muggles fight! Minus the twins spider web. By the way guys have you used it on those crushes. Er sorry professor. Thank you contestants from the audience. Played that dufus bad guys well. Stay tune as Professor mcgonagall hands out the detention and expulsion prize. No doubt I'll see you in one or two."_

" _Thank you performers and Audience You have been wonderful. Remember to sign up for the committee. Have a good night!"_ Ending music came on and everyone began congratulating each other. Aeri and Zen hugged.

"We did it. That was amazing." Aeri exclaimed, making Zen laugh.

" _Way better than expected. Couldn't of pulled it off without that awesome speech, Draco."_ Zen turned around to see the boy was gone. She looked until the girl spotted his father dragging him by the ear. Her eyes widened, especially when her ears somehow picked up on what was being said.

" _Aeri, go get Madam bones, Draco is in trouble."_ Zen began running as Mr. Malfoy dragged his son out and down to the dungeons.

" _Father, please. That hurts"_ Luscious threw his son against the wall.

" _Filthy blood traitor. My own flesh and blood. That mother of your is too soft. I knew sending you here was a terrible idea. Drumstrange would of knocked that right out of you. Away from girls like her. What happened to that anyways? In the letter, you spoke of demonstrating putting those mudbloods in their place. I didn't want to come, but that mother of yours made me. Said it would put character to see my approval. To think I thought the woman was right about this and came to see my spawn become a man, insead you turned to filth!"_

" _Wrong, I did become a man. I stood for what was right. You don't know what muggle really are do you. They aren't just savage animals. They are kind and smart. Hermione for example. She is the top of the class and even though a bit high strong helps those who don't understand!"_ Lucious raised his cain and went to strike, making Draco brace himself. It never came. Instead, there was a loud, but familiar growl and his father being kicked over to the otherside. The loss of air sounded from Lucious and strenuous coughs. Draco opened his eyes to see Zen standing over him protectively. She was panting and looked pissed. Who knew such a little girl could look so scary and to top it off those beautiful, but dangerous claws were drawn from her fist.

" _Stay away from him!" S_ he yelled slash growled and was ready to pounce if he dared to come their way again. It didn't help that her skin became semi crystally as small snowflake like ones swirled around. Lucious recovered and stood. He glared over, but stepped back seeing who had struck him.

"Mudblood, or freak. Who or what the hell are you?"

" _I am Zen Odin-Howellet. Heir of Asgard and hogwarts."_ Lucious paled and held the wall. " _You dared to strike my friend who I owe a great debt too. I'll.."_

" _Don't! Zen Please don't hurt him. His wand and staff was knocked out of his hand."_ The girl stopped advancing, but pointed her claws his way, to make him think twice. Her stance stayed that way until Madam Bones, Dr. Strange Aeri and Professor Mcgonagall came rushing down. They all stopped and stared, amazed by her beautiful, yet deadly features. Dr. Strange was the first to recover and slowly walked over, cautiously.

" _Easy, it's okay. We are here now. Nobody is going to hurt you or your friend. You know who I am right?"_ Zen looked weary only able to see red, but his voice reached the girl's ear and reaconized who it was. She slowly calmed down, along with her breathing. Dr. strange gently wrapped his arms around the girl. " _Good, that's right just relax. Interesting addons, but don't need those claws. Met someone like this before. Luckily I asked how he brings them in and out. "_ The man gently took her hand and eased her fingers some. The girl's tired body gave out and Dr. Strange helped her sit.

Professor Mcgonagall was the next to recover. " _What is the meaning of this. What did you do to make my student so angry and defensive?"_

" _Defensive? That freak was about to mall me to death."_

" _She is not a freak! Zen is half Asgardian half human. A princess at that, Father. Don't you remember the pact made with them, long ago or what they did for us."_ Draco glared and then looked to his professor. " _Right after the show, my father dragged me out by the ear and brought me here. We disagreed on the few things and he was about to cain me. no doubt would not have stopped till I was close to death or dead. He looked that furious. He actually did that a few times."_

" _Shut up Draco."_

" _No, let the boy speak."_ Madam Bones ordered while crossing her arms angrily. " _This is not the first time I have had these suspicions."_

" _Zen came running in and kicked him across the room to keep me safe. Please don't lock her up. She was only defending me."_ Professor Mcgonagall patted his shoulders.

" _No, dear boy that will not happen. We know she is no monster. Is this true Mr. Malfoy, did you really try to hurt your own son?"_ Luscious Straightened himself up.

" _Son? I have no son. The blood traitor is disinherited and cut off. Not even the boy's schooling will be paid for even further. Guess that means you have till the end of the semester and will become homeless. Do not ever come to the Malfoy doorstep again."_ Draco fell to his knees and paled as Luscious walked away without a second glance. Aeri ran over and wrapped her arms around him. The adults were shocked and the women tried to comfort him. With the help of Dr. Strange Zen hesitantly walked over.

" _I'm sorry Draco."_ Tears filled her eyes. " _It's all my fault. If I hadn't proposed the dual, this wouldn't of happened."_ Aeri and Draco could see Zen was afraid to get any closer and what they thought of two pulled her in.

" _Don't be, ever. Thanks to you, I now have true friends._ " Zen quietly nodded, before looking to Dr. Strange. The man sighed and smirked.

" _Can't help but bring home strays can you?_

" _Nope"_

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter many more funny things will be happening. Don't forget to favorite fallow and review. Senpai out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the next chapter. I apologize for how long it took. Got real sick last week. Stupid bug. As usual, I do not own Marvel or Harry potter. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 7**

Aeri sat up to see George still sleeping like a baby. That was a funny story to explain to Hermione and now Draco. He, at least took it better than Hermione did. There was just some kind of connection between the two. The same thing seemed to happen to Zen and Fred too. Not that the boys ever tried anything. Bastion wouldn't even stand for it anyways. He clearly stated, by slythering up on George when slept one night. He woke up petrified and had Aeri translate a lecture the snake gave both the boys. They just merely laid and slept close.

Aeri smiled, before gazing around at the group and sighed. Last nights event had been stressful, especially to Zen and Draco. The boy had been disinherited, one of the worst things a parent could do. As for Zen gained some powers, that quite rattled her. Dr. Strange had sat her and Draco down away from everyone and explained what had happened. To Aeri, the girl was her sister, nothing changed. Draco didn't care, she had protected her, therefore would not say a word.

That is why they had snuck the boy up from the kitchens last night, unsure how his house mates were going to react. After asking the statue she stated asgardian rooms could link, therefore he could have access to the slytherin one or come up here. Seeing the windows and more than likely not wanting to be alone Draco opted to stay with them for the night.

Aeri sighed, before shaking George. "Come on sleepy head."

"Five more minutes." The third year begged groggily.

"No, we got a schedule to keep."

"Is Zen awake?"

"No, but that does not mean we vear off schedule." The boy sighed and slowly sat up. "You get Hermione, I'll ask Draco if he wishes to join." Aeri walked over and nudged him.

"Huh, what? Aeri why are you waking me? Sun isn't up."

"We are going to work out some. Seeing as you are part of our group, you should come. Great way to relieve some stress." Draco rubbed his eyes, not getting much sleep, however knew it would do good for him. To top that it was his new friends inviting him.

"Alright" Aeri smiled and went to wake up Zen, but Fred caught her hand and shook his head. He slowly got off the bed and led her a bit away.

"Leave her. She needs rest. What ever happened last night took a toll and refused to sleep. Finally lost the battle forty minutes ago. Guess that means your on charge of warm up."

"Me why?I'm younger?"

"Cause, she is your cousin. Weather or not you believe in yourself or not, we do. Especially Zen. Plus you're better than us. I do not the cute crystallized cub angry at me for not making you." Aeri smiled. Zen told the three what had happened and did not leave a single detail about transforming. She even had a small mishap and turned into her true self as Fred expressed. Neither flinched or ran. Instead they were amazed and gawked all over her pointing out every single pretty detail. It took time, but Fed finally was able to get close and engulfed Zen with a hug. She calmed down and turned back.

"Very well, alright class. Meet me in the training room in five minutes. We'll do everything in there this morning. George could you lend some Draco some work out clothes, he's going to need it. Just because Zen , need rest does not mean we are going to slack. In fact I say we do the opposite to prove she is a great Senpai. Fred, you stayed up last night with her. Do you need to stay behind?" Fred shook his head.

"No, I'll manage, for Senpai."

"Good, time is wasting. Let's get moving." Unknown to the group, Zen had woken to hear Aeri's inspirational speech. They were right about her being drained and knew this would be good for the girl.

"Go get em champ." Zen was immediately out again

"Keep at it guys." Aeri shouted. "Alright this lap,bring your knees to your hands." Draco couldn't believe this is what they did every morning. So this was how they were able to fight the way they did. It hurt his muscles, due to never exercising before. However it felt great and a stress reliever. He was able to channel his emotions and let out much anger he contained.

"Stop! Now that we are warmed up you three do five sets of the punches and kicks. No slacking! Draco, follow me." Aeri brought him to a punching bag and helped him put on some magical protective gear. They were light. "You'll still be able to feel the bag and impact, but won't break or sprain any bones. Let's start with the basics form a fist." Draco did as instructed. "Not bad, but put your thumb lower. Too high and the impact won't do as needed or wind up with a broken hand. Now, put your feet like mine. This is called a . Good." Aeri began to show him different punches. Not as many as the others were doing, but explained they would get to that tomorrow. Too much would overload his brains

Aeri had to admit Draco was not too shabby and a quick learner. Probably from him joining a few of the tai chi classes. She had him practice for a bit on his own and then tended to the others. After that Aeri had everyone pair up and practice self defence movements. At the end she let everyone have a small sparring match with the protective magic gear.

They were all surprised when Draco clipped Fred's, before being taken down. That earned him respect from all. "All in the circle and bow to each other." They bowed, before hearing clapping from behind. The group turned to see Zen, with dark circles under her eyes and still in her pajamas.

"How long have you been there?"Aeri asked hoping Zen would not be mad or felt left out.

"Only a couple minutes. Ten till breakfast starts. You guys should hit the showers. Aeri, great teaching. Thanks for filling in." Aeri smiled at the recognition and along with Hermione helped Zen to the showers. They were ready five minutes later and snuck down to the dining hall, trying to avoid attention and questions.

They were alone for a bit and forced Draco to join their table, claiming no official rule had been made about where they had to sit. "Hermione add that to the list please. I want times where everyone can sit with everyone." Zen asked as she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. All grew worried. That was so unlike her.

Soon more students entered the hall and bound straight over. Asked about their thoughts, when the next one was, where and when the committee would be and more. Luckily the five surrounded Zen and answered most of the questions. More and more came . Soon it was really getting too much for them to handle. "Enough all of you!" Professor Mcgonagall intervened and brought her to the center. " Leave them be. The fate of the seven who attacked will be handled. The first committee will be held monday after classes finish. Off to your seats, now." The crowd grumbled and dispersed. She sighed, glancing to the group."Once, you all are finished, I would like a chat in my office. You too Draco" Her eyes ventured to Zen. The girl was passed out, without eating much. "Oh, my" Minevera rushed over to the girl and checked her forehead.

"She didn't sleep well." Aeri revealed, receiving a nod.

"A bit warm too."

"Actually I think we're ready to head up. If you leave without us, I'm afraid that crowd will come back and won't be able to get sleepy guss out of here" Aeri replied, standing.

"Okay, Zen honey. Do you think you can come have a talk with me real quick. Then I'll send you to Madam Pomfrey and excuse you from class. She looked to the rest. "In Fact you all look a bit tired."

"No, professor I am fine." Hermione answered. Aeri and George gave the same look.

"Draco?"

"I'll join class today. If I don't, then rumors will spread. Rather people think I'm not a coward or something."

"Fred, I can see you need rest too. Last thing we need is a mishap from a prankster." laughter came from the group as the professor led them to her office.

"Oh, please don't tell me we're in trouble for last nights fight. That can't go on my record. I will never get into a good college." Hermoine exclaimed worriedly.

"No, while I think that paintball gun was a bit extreme, all you and the others did was self defence. The others will be punished. Wand magic is a privilege and one not to be taken likely. Zen, you were the one originally attacked and have the right to ask for all of them to be expelled. will be and possibly serve time in Azkaban." Zen's eyes widened. "That is if you press charges. As hard as it might be, I recommend you do. He is not a child any more and committed an illegal spell. Unfortunately when Asgard is alerted of you two, no doubt there will be more to come. " The girl sighed.

"You're right. He is on the trail of becoming dark. The prefect I don't know, at least titles being taken away." She rubbed her head groggily. "I don't know. The year is still young and perhaps some could be turned over. Not to mention, if all wands are snapped, they will be defenceless in the future.

"Probation possibly. Hermione suggested."

"Not a bad idea."

"Grounded?" Aeri joked.

"Not bad idea either and detention. Although this attack was not just aimed at me. It was meant for anyone who dared to change things for the good of all."

"My school had something in effect for this. I of course was part of the council. It was our job to decide what punishment the student received."

"Mine did to."

"So, a trial by your peers, interesting. This could send a clearer message. How was it run?" Professor Mcgonagall thought allowed.

"Well, the student would be brought up for trial. There would be a defence for the student and prosecutor who stated charges, why they are guilty and what should happen. There would be a jury who voted on their verdict and a recommended sentence. Us council would determine the punishment if found guilty."

"Mine did that too."

"I like this idea and will have this put together."

"Might I suggest one change. Everyone gets a vote and the small council will determine their fates. The council should be made up of a student from each house. Perhaps, the professor who presides over them should choose. I can see that being the most fair, as this will need to be done rather quickly. Perhaps next year we can vote for ourselves." Zen replied

"They would have to be impartial and put prejudices aside. Plus experience wouldn't hurt " Aeri stated and all turned to Hermione, including professor Mcgonagall.

"What? No. I wouldn't be any good. What about Aeri, Zen or even the twins?" Aeri shook her head.

"We are too involved. Zen is my cousin and the twins are too close."

"And you're our conscience. Plus your good at throwing the book already" Zen added in making them give a small laugh and Hermione suppress a tear, knowing they had indeed accepted her into the tight knit group.

"They are right dear. I know you will be the best." Hermione nodded. "I will talk to the other professors about this and get a concscenses. They will be confined to their houses, until all is settled and follow a very strict schedule. I am concerned for your safety, Mr Strange." Draco looked a bit confused.

"Dr. Strange went straight to Gringotts. Seems he has real good connections and signed the papers of adoption." The boy almost choke with feeling so many emotions at once and received support from the girls.

"Hey Aeri, we got a brother." Zen teased.

"Tease each other later and congratulations. However like I said, we are rather concerned. With your change of attitude and what you did last night, I suggest a house change. Professor Snape agreed. " The professor grabbed the hat.

"Isn't that running away?"

"No, it's called being safe. There will be others who may try to back lash and does not want any of you three near them. In fact None of you will be able to go anywhere without a partner outside of your house." The professor place the hat on Draco.

"Ah, going to let me in this time I see. Let's get straight to it. Smart, but more of a group person. Working on friendliness, but would be ripping heads straight off if put into hufflepuff. Extremely loyal to those who deserve it. Alright I have it."Draco held his breath Gryffindor!" The group applauded as his robes changed

"Well, welcome Mr. Strange. We are glad to have you. If things ever calm down, I'll allow you to change back if you wish. However will always have a place in our house for you. Alright, these are notes for your classes. They will excuse you for tardiness. You four may go. Mr. Weasley will you wait outside for a moment." Fred placed a protective hand on Zen.

"He knows and helped me last night. Please don't make him go." The professor sighed with a nod.

"Very well. I am glad you have such good friends. However I am concerned and by far not the last one to be having this kind of talk to." Zen looked down.

"She was protecting Draco. You can't punish her."

"Of course not. No that is not why I asked you to stay behind for. I am concerned for her safety as well. Which is why I wish for you to keep the claws as low key as possible."

"I understand and am trying the Asgard rooms are different."

"So, the books writing was true. Hmph you all better behave in there."

"We are mostly." Fred replied, making the teacher get a migraine.

"There's a training area."

"Where you and the others train." The guilty looks said it all. "I have been watching you all every morning, must say I am rather impressed."

"I can train in there and gain control."

"Another thing. The rage I saw last night."

"Cannot be used on any of the students. I know. I try to control it. It's always been inside and most of the time it can be repressed or I go work it off. I lost it last night, really really lost it."

"No one can blame you, dear. A friend in danger can be a very stressful. Not to mention what you have been through. I am not certified as a psychologist. It might be awkward talking to your teacher, but I am here for you."

"Thank you. Stephen said he is going to talk with Professor Xavier to help." Minerva could tell with the look Zen gave.

"Do you trust the man?"

"I do not know him. Even Dr. Strange is hesitant." Zen sighed. "Does he still like me?"

"Of course he does. He was the one who went to you without fear."

"I don't remember much, but he seemed off last night. Like his brain was in a million places and took off so quickly."

"I am sure he had his reasons. A lot of things are going. He is checking you three out for the weekend. No doubt he intends to spend time with you. Talk with him. " She looked to the two. "I want you two well rested."

"I will, I promise, just let me sleep in my own bed. Fred can monitor me and if I get worse, no doubt he will drag me to the infirmary."

"She's right and if she keeps getting up, I have a certain thing to keep Zen on the bed." The girl glared as the two smirked.

"Very well"

Herbology

The group were sitting, taking care of their designated section. Aeri had to admit, this was a peaceful class, and loved being able to help the plants grow. A boy named Neville was grouped up with them today. Aeri and Hermione had, run into him occasionally, but never got to chat much before. Apparently Professor Sprout thought it would be good for the nervous kid and Draco to pair up. Needless to say it was awkward at first.

The two stared, before going to work. "Um, so guess we're all going to be a team, that's good. Um Nevil, I know you might not like me. I have been nothing more than a bully. Sorry. I understand if you do not want to be friends, however can we be civil and work together in class at least.

"I saw what you did last night. Plus you are part of our house now. I don't have many, so yeah, I don't mind." The shy boy replied. "No, don't water directly on it. They soak it better if you take the time and gently water the bottom . Better both for the roots and soil. Did you add the vitamins It helps brighten the plants and live longer." Aeri smiled hearing the two getting along.

"You're pretty good at this Neville."Aeri complemented while gently trimmed the leaves. She could tell the plants were enjoying the extra care.

"Thanks. Our garden is the only thing my grandma compliments me on. Back when everyone thought I was a squib, plants was something to fall back on. I still want to, but Grams wants me to become an aura." The boy rolled his eyes a bit

"My aunt made me work out for hours in ours. She thought I detested it, but was a good get away. It felt like the plants listened. It's weird, but ever since I came here, they converse more and more.

"They do feel that way and yeah I can see they do to you. Wish I could be as good with spells." He sighed and pulled out his wand. "When the bindings were broken I've improved. It still feels awkward casting and never really comes out right." Draco looked to Neville's wand. It looked odd in his hands.

"Nevil did you get that from Ollivanders?"

"Er, no. Grams said I should use my father's." Both Draco and Hermione went wide eyed

"Well there's your problem right there. It's not the wand for you. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. She ought to know that." Draco replied, a bit agitated for him.

"I tried to tell her, but she said it was a good way to honor my father and refused to buy me one." The three looked to each other.

"We might be able to fix that, but you can't tell anyone."

"I don't have any money." The group smirked.

"Don't worry about it." They went back to work. Aeri helped Hermoine and Nevville helped Draco.

"Thanks Nev this subject hasn't been the easiest."

"Well sense were partners, I can help and give advice. Would you be able to help in potions."

"I think that can be arranged"

Dining Hall

Lunch

Zen and Fred saw the rest coming up with Neville."Thought you were suppose to be resting." Aeri teased.

"I'm feeling better for the most part." Zen repliedd and took a bite.

"But Is going back up stairs the moment she is done." Zen frowned at fred.

"Hey I said you can read and lightly work on school stuff." He teased As George joined them. "You're Longbottom right." The boy looked down and nodded. "Well sit we won't bite." He smiled and did just that.

"Hey, Zen, do you think you'll be up for teleporting us just to the wand shop after classes. He needs a new wand. Apparently, his grandma never bought him the right one. Probably why he has such a hard time casting. "

"Absolutely not she needs rest today."

"Ah, come on Fred it's still a couple hours away. I'll be fine."

"No." Zen thought for a second, before doing the cute puppy eyes.

"But he needs us to. We must do right for those in need." She cutely placed her head on his arm. "What if I taught you how to open one." The teen looked to her and became caught in her web of cuteness.

"Not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, dear." She winked, making it hard for him to deny her.

"Fine, but only to the shop. When we arrive, you will sit in a chair until finished. We will come straight back after. And you will either stay on the couch or bed otherwise today. So help me if you dare get up without a good excuse, I'll web you again." Zen grumbled.

"Deal." She could hear small snickers.

"What do you mean by teleporting?"

"You'll see." Hermione replied.

 **Secret Common Room**

Fred popped back in, bringing Zen a bag of Twizzlers and a soda. "Thanks, that will keep me awake.I feel back to my full self too."

"True, but remember our deal. Wand shop only."

"Ok." The troup walked in with neville not far behind in aw.

"This place has been here the whole time? Merlin's Beard!"

"And your welcome in here anytime, just don't go telling others without the groups permission." Aeri offered.

"More like a troup now. You guys ready to go?" Zen asked as Fred opened the portal eagerly. "Somebody's got that like a pro." Neville hesitantly looked at it as the others started running through. "Won't feel a thing mate, just run through. He gulped, but did as told.

"Wow, were really outside of Hogwarts." The boy astoundedly remarked. Draco was just as amazed. They trotted in and just as usual Ollivander did his normal entrance. Only to be thrown off by Hogwarts students in his shop.

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you lot."

"I need a wand, Sir." As Neville went on to explain. Zen looked around at various accessories and books. She currently viewed holster and tapped by Fred, who was holding the web can.

"Ah come on, let me look. I need some small exercise. It's hard to sit all day." He sighed.

"Fine, but if I detect tiredness there will be only one warning." Zen nodded, before holding the Holster to Fred's arm."

"Zen, no it's way to expensive. You can't keep buying us things every single time we are out somewhere." She could tell by his look what he was getting at. His family wasn't the richest and didn't want to take advantage or treated as a charity case."

"You're my student as well, don't forget that.I want you safe and to succeed. Anything we have gotten you is for that reason. Plus you two are suppose to be our body guards. How are you to guard us when your wand is at your waist or somebody pulling your wand away. For instance Accio. This prevents that too." Fred sighed and gave in.

"Alright." Zen smiled and grabbed a few more things, including an introductory book on how to make magical items. Like promised they ported straight back. All in good mood, especially Neville.

"Come on Nev we'll show you to the training room." Aeri and Draco began walking towards it. Zen left the group to go meditate. Hermione and the twins went to do homework.

"Just, wow."

"Yeah but, don't go touching anything. We aren't even allowed to touch the weapons yet. Go ahead and practice on the dummy. " The nervous boy pointed it at it and shouted

"Flipendo!" The dummy flew thirty feet and smacked right into the wall. All looked stunned.

"So, yeah remind me to stay on your good side for now on." Draco hesentently replied.

"Well, Nev seems we found your problem." Aeri gave a small laugh, making him smile.

"Did I just really do that?" He asked as the dummy came back.

"Yep, keep at it." He smirked and began casting all sorts of of spell. The three started a competition Draco wasn't to shabby in power, Neville almost topped Aeri, who mostly just used her hand.

"How did you do that. That's like sorceress power. Nobody has been able to do that in years." Neville nodded in agreement.

"Zen and I are not really sure, if it's just because of our blood lines or just that powerful. Downside is, can't use our wands to channel. Strains us if we use too much at once." Draco thought for a moment. "Perhaps there's something in the library vault, but haven't been able to go through it yet.

"Hey guys want to go down to dinner? I'm starving and bored." Zen stated as her and the rest came in.

 **Dining hall**

The troop were first to arrive. Not even the staff had arrived. "You know, As cool as the dining hall is, it's never really changed much during dinner time." Fred said with a small sigh

"Same areas to sit, same side for each house. No interaction with other ones, cause everyone thinks they have to stay with theirs. Always 14th century. We could transfigure things, But the professores would change it back. " George replied in agreement. Aeri thought and walked a bit further in.

"What if the castle changed it?" All but Zen gave confused looks.

"I like that train of thought. Oh, Hogwarts if you can hear us will you please give us a sign, by placing many circular tables with all symbols on each one?" Zen asked eagerly.

"Tall order, Zen." Malfoy joked, thinking she was just playing around. A few seconds later the tables started to shift into magnificent circular ones, that would hold at least ten. "No, way." Zen snickered.

"Did I mention Aeri and I are heir of hogwarts?"

"No!" The two newest ones exclaimed.

"Now, Lets change this place up a bit. Please listen to all their suggestions too."

"Ok, the banners next and colors. Ooh can you make flag symbols!" Aeri fist pumped and the castle obeyed again. The boys grinned.

"Put funny pranks on the table to make people laugh." Fred and george asked together."

"Make the outer to rows rotate so we are all united and a few stationary ones in the center. That way we can all eat equally"

"Nice one Hermione" Zen giggled excitingly.

"Are you good with instruments?" Draco piped Instantly instruments appeared and began playing soft classical music.

"What about the statues, will you make them dance." Neville All laughed as they came to life.

"Oh Make the tables float up and down." The twin begged with laughter.

"Yeah good idea for when the staff find out." Zen piped in.

"And magical seat belts then too." The bookworm cautioned

"Wow awesome Hogwarts." Aeri.

"Best prank ever!" The twin stated, before all rushed to a table. They began enjoying the meals and soon enough a few students entered. Cho Chang, Susan Bones stopped and Daphne Greengrass, not knowing what to do."

"Oih the first ones to arrive." George pointed out

"To them flying table." Fred Ordered.

"Come with me and you'll see a world of imagination!" The girls sang, inviting for them to join. The three laughed , sitting while introducing themselves

"What is the meaning of this." The group looked over to Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape.

"They're on to us and look miffed. Away flying table, away." They laughed yet again as they floated out of reach. Another table pulled up for the two and with shrugs sat. Soon more piled into the room and hopped on to different ones, enjoying the change. Carousel music turned and all began waving to each other. For the first time in a long time houses ate with other houses. It seemed the castle was even thrilled.

 **Friday**

 **Newyork**

 **After Class**

Aeri, Draco and Zen ported into the Mansion. "So this is going to be our home.? Nicer than mine was." Draco spoke, looking around.

"Yeah, don't touch anything without knowing what it is. Some objects are kind of sentient. They can trap, kill, harm or become part of you. The deadly and trapping ones are mostly sealed.

"What do you mean you won't go and collect the artifact, until Monday?!" A heated voice shouted from down below. They ran to the rails, seeing three other people talking to Dr. Strange. One had black clothing and an eye patch. The second was a redheaded woman and had a don't mess with me Aura around her. The last had a cool looking bow.

"Like I said, I have plans." answered.

"What is with you lot. First tony can't, due to have to entertain some runts and for some reason can put it off. Now you for what a party? We're talking about a sword and a Staff similar to Asgard technology that nobody seems to be able to pick them up. Sorry world we got taken over, because the Avengers were busy!"

"Somebody loves to be dramatic." Zen mocked quietly, gaining snickers. Natasha was the only one to pick up the noise and looked up to see three kids. She smirked,before looking back to the adults.

"I am not apart of the Avengers, nor do I work for you. Like you said nobody can pick them up, meaning more than likely I won't be able to either. " Barton began getting tired of the argument, yawned and looked around. His eyes landed on the kids. He gave a confused face as they waved while mocking Furry playfully.

"Why must all the avengers with with Adequate power that wont turn green and kill everyone be selfish rich asses. Who only do something when its a danger to their fate!" Barton saw two of the kids frowned and the other one went furious. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a blue water balloon. Barton became stumped on how it had been held without popping in the bag. She then threw it and hit Furry dead on. The room went silent as Furry stopped in his tracks, completely soaked.

His first thoughts were how did he get soaked with the look of who dare do that to him. The man glanced to the other adults who tried to hide the snickers, but none gave away guilt. He finally spotted the angry kids. "Who the..." Zen smacked him dead on with another.

"Yeah, that one doesn't like bullies. Be lucky it was a water balloon."

"Strange who are these kids!"

"And goodbye!" He portaled Furry out as the three ran down. The two girls embraced him into tight hugs. Draco walked a bit to the side of him.

"Never knew you had children." The redheaded woman spoke a bit warmly.

"Mischievous ones at that. Like them already."

"Well, trying out something knew. May I introduce you to Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. Nat, Clint, these are my knew kids Zen, Aeri and Draco."

"Well, nice to meet you three. Wait, wow you two look just like a couple friends of mine, minus the pink hair." Dr. Strange gave a semi protective arm around both.

"Heh, speaking of which have you seen either." Natasha shook her head.

"No, they had something come up last week and had to go back to Asgard." Aeri gave a sad sigh from Nats answer

"Hense Furry's well Furry." Barton punned, making Natasha role her eyes.

"Wait, I know that name. You're the black widow!" Zen gave a bounce and pulled out a broken board with a few names scribbled on it"

"How did you do that?" Barton asked as Zen ran over to natasha. The girl just laughed and held up the board.

"Please, sign it. You're my role model and strive to be as kick"

"Zen, language!"

"Er sorry, please sign it!" Natasha giggled while signning the board. "Thank you!" She then ran over to Barton and had him sign too. After she kept holding it up and cheered.

"Well, you really must be her heros."

"Girls have to stick together."

"So, when you need Asgard two how do get into contact with them?"Stephen. She shrugged

"We don't really. Jane foster use to be able to contact him, but they married and now lives on Asgard with their child. Wait are you saying these two are related to them?" Natasha asked.

"Those dogs!" Barton Snickered."Wait till we see their faces" He laughed as the other two adults shook their heads.

"I know they will be back by the holidays. Tony loves to over do it and Thor likes to party."

"Romanov, Barton!" Fury shouted at them through the intercom, making both of them flinch. "We'll let you know if they arrive sooner."

"Fury is not to know about them! Last thing I want is for him to send eleven year olds out to handle adult problems."

"No worries. See you three again soon." Nat winked and the two walked out.

 **Ice cream parlor**

"So, How have you three been holding up since the other night." Draco looked down for a moment.

"Alright I guess. They've been keeping me busy."

"I've had a hiccup or two with the claws, but practiced some yesterday. Got down most of how to control them. The crystals happen when I get too anxious, nervous or angry. Everyone has helped." He could tell that subject still made her nervous

"Good."

"They are going to hold a school trial for the students who attacked and one was arrested. Draco got moved to our house as well." Aeri continued

"School work being done and staying out of trouble?" Zen gave a small laugh.

"There is mayhem wherever we go, but nothing to get detention don't worry" She tried to wave it off, but Dr Strange held the face of wanting explanations.

"Well, we got a boy a new wand." Aeri started

"Made instruments play in the dining hall."

"Had the castle change things around and fly." Zen waved off and continued her ice cream. Dr Strange groaned, instantly regretted the question.

"But yes we've completed our assignments"

 **Saturday**

 **Avengers tower**

Tony sighed, pouring a drink. His nerves already rattling. "No, Tony." Pepper snatched the drink.

"Not while there will kids around."

"But, they're exactly why i need that drink. Little monsters rampaging around and now Strange has added another to the list."

"You'll be fine. I am sure of it and more than likely will have more in common than you realize." Tony's face frowned.

"I don't exactly know how to take that statement." Pepper smirked.

"Take it as you wish. Besides you've dealt with some before, like Thors child, Riach."

"That little terror used my suit as a teething ring. Now he uses them to play baseball."

"Do not blame the five year old when you do not keep the door locked, dear. Plus I've seen you playing baseball with him too. Not to mention Clint's and Nat's child."

"Hey, She's different. The ten year old is resourceful and knows my brilliance."

"Cause you spoil her rotten with all sorts of gadgets. He said they were eleven, right?" Tony nodded. "Then I'm sure they'll have some maturity and who knows might be into science. Do some icebreakers and everything will be fine. I'll be there too so don't worry."

"Sir, Dr. Strange and the kids have arrived and are currently waiting on the balcony."

"Right, thank you Jarvis." Tony changed into Iron man and shot up out of an opening.

"Such a show off." Pepper started, walking over to the group as the kids enjoyed the show.

"My thoughts exactly." Dr. Strange smirked while giving the woman a small greeting. Tony flew , looped around and shot rockets.

"Must have something really big over him." Dr. strange smirked.

"Oh, do I ever." An image of Tony all goop up came to mind. "Let's just say, the monsters were there, before his suite was. Can't let the other guys see it." Pepper giggled. Finally Iron Man landed.

"So cool!" Zen stated as they ran closer to the man "I want one"

"Definitely". Aeri laughed. Draco hung back with Dr. Strange

"He made that and is a muggle?" The boy's eyes widened. Strange somewhat smirked.

"It's what happens when your a child billionaire." Draco ran up to Iron man. "How did you make that thing?"

"Yep, told him!" Pepper stated as Tony let his head gear shrink down. "Wait muggle?" Pepper looked at the kids. "Stephan are these witches and wizards?" Stephan smiled.

"How did you know?"

"My brother is one. I'm a squib."

"Oh, does Tony know then?"

"Yes, but refuses to believe. Says magic is science we just do not understand yet." Stephen rolled his eyes

"Bunch of mechanics and science." Tony stated

"Show Us!" Zen begged.

"Yes, I would like to learn this thing called science." Tony deadpanned at Dracos comment.

"Oh dear, I think he just broke Tony." The red headed woman said before they walked closer."

"Excuse me, did this english boy of yours say he does not know science!"

"Honey, he's a wizard. Probably raised in that community. English wizards don't believe much in muggle teachings. Besides technology and their magic doesn't mix well."

"Dr. Strange actually figured it out" Zen smirked proudly.

"And you've not done anything about this Strange?

"I just adopted him a couple days ago, give me a break!"

"No, no. This atrocity must not continue! To my lab, now!" The man marched everyone down. Machines were currently working on other engineering parts. "What you see before you is is mechanics and engineering. Kind of like science and math combined.

"So magic?" Draco asked a bit confused.

"While I am sure Tony would love spending days of going over his inventions and brag how he made all of these, let me give a simpler explanation for now."

"You're no fun, Strange!"

"I'm saving the boy a headache. He needs basics, before diving into dangerous objects. Everything you see before you,are man made. They are thought up and turned into bolts and tools, then combined to make machines." Draco's face, became even more confused. Tony snapped his fingers.

"One sec! Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?" The three turned to see who was talking, but saw no one.

"It's an A. I. Jarvis, download all of my science and mathematic books, ranging from when I was a young kid to now. For each of them. Of course anything else?"

"Yes, put in detailed videos of the subjects too."

"Of course sir." The three grew smiles.

"For now, come help me design a new suit look." They ran to the computers and with Tonys help, began designing. The two girls got the instructions easily, but draco needed a bit more. Stark had to hand it to the boy though. He was a listener and a tinkerer. To his surprise was catching on fast. They continued on with the project until lunch time.

"I ordered some sushi for everyone and is in the dining room." Pepper piped in. The girls cheered, begging to follow. Draco and Tony on the other hand just waved at it. "Oh no, the boy has fell into his trap. Boys Now!" The woman snapped sternly. They flinched and followed as well. Five minutes later they were seated at a table with sushi and phones that wrapped around wrists with projectors. Tony pushed in front of them.

"Here, take notes on these. They're yours now and will keep your thoughts organized. Also you'll be able to keep businesses handled this way and orders."

"Stark!" Stephen began to yell.

"Oh, what's the matter, Strange. Don't want me to spoil them too much, too late. I like them. Besideswhat is it you said? Oh right, Uncle Tony." He smirked and looked back to the kids.

"So, is it true, you are the richest kids on Earth?" They shrugged.

"Probably." Aeri answered

"Ah, well you've come to the right man." The other two had to hide their eye rolling.

"We're trying to figure out the best ways to use it." Zen put a philly role in her mouth.

"Well, first is to figure out what your audience need and will buy. Then publicity, product. So what community is your first target. Taking too many at once will be too complicated." The three thought for a moment.

"Probably hogwarts and the European community." Aeri thought allowed and wrote it on the phone. It appeared on the center of the table.

"I would like to see more muggle things come in." Draco tried to handle his chopsticks.

"Technology wouldn't be a bad idea and better education."

"You'll need the latest indeed then. Luckily for you three, I'm right here. We can come up with an agreement." Tony put his thumb to his chest.

"Another company to make the tech work." Zen turned Dr. Strange. "No offence. You're just one person." He smiled.

"Non taken. I've been looking into it."

"Wait, I think the twins dad, loves muggle stuff? Zen, you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Make him head of it, yes." The girls grinned

"And make a shop for the twins too!" They said at the same time.

"We'll need demos and away to make it affordable for everyone." Draco said allowed, while going into thought. The girls thought for a moment too."

"Hogwarts wouldn't be such a bad idea. We can afford it for the new educational stuff."

"And everyone deserves to talk to their families and order new supplies for school ." Aeri stated concurring with them.

"I say we'll need a few investors from the shops around town." Dr. Strange put his two cents in.

"And then the world." The three kids proclaimed.

"Huh, wow I really like you kids. Great minds think alike. Now, why don't you say we amscray and hit the town.

"Yeah!" The girls exclaimed and then looked to Tony. "Can we bring a few more with us." They smirked as Strange rubbed his forehead. Seeing that, Tony smirked.

"I don't see why not." Zen opened a portal.

"They said yes!"

 **Sunday**

 **Secret Common Room**

The group currently were relaxing around. Zen was leaning against Fred's shoulder, reading an intro of finding your amigus to more than one book. The twins and Draco had been studying some basic science on their new tablets Aeri and Neville were reading through herbology and Hermione went through tomorrow's committee notes. The pets were relaxing by their owners as well.

"Look at all these students who have signed up. At Least eighty percent of the student population. This is way more than I was expecting.

"We'll when you put on a big of a show as we did, not really a big surprise." Zen turned to the next page with a shrug.

"How are you guys so calm about this? Talking to all those people. I mean sixth and seventh years are coming. Why would they listen to first years?"

"Cause, we'll prank them if they give us a hard time." Fred stated, earning a nod from George.

"Obviously they want change too if they show, but hermione's kind of right about the age gap." Draco cut in.

"If I may, dears?" Evera smiled, gaining their attention. "Perhaps it's time the two of you proclaim to be heirs of hogwarts and wear those rings, you've inherited." Aeri and Zen looked to each other for a moment.

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea." Aeri replied with a small yawn.

"True, but you know after that, the attention we'll receive will be so much more." Zen grumbled.

"Just wait till the royal side of you is revealed, dear." Evera joked, making Zen grumble more and place the book to her face.

"Just stating the truth."

"Don't worry you two have guards and friends for a reason." George encouraged.

"What does heir of Hogwarts really entail anyways, besides it doing as we say?" Aeri asked. Hermione went wide eyed and grabbed a book out of her bag.

"Would of thought you two would of read about it by now."

"Moine, have you seen the amount of books we have to go through. Not to mention appointments ,extracurriculars and everything."

"Not enough time in the day." Aeri agreed with Zen. "Unlike you we don't have superfast reading." She semi joked, semi complemented.

"Perhaps the Chamber of Time?" They all looked to Evera.

"Come again?"Zen turned to the statue

"The Chamber of Time. Time flows slower. An hour here would be a year out in that reality. In fact I highly recommend it for the two of you. Soon, you'll need to start learning Asgardian magic. Both of your cores are ready for it. Especially Aeri. There of course are restrictions. Entrance can be only entered once a day out here, per person. A witch or wizard would be able to sustain once a day in there to begin with, Asgardians about a week. It takes time to build up the strength to overcome time flow. After that I recommend not going in for a few days. You'll need to prepare food and other things for a good stay." The group stared for a moment, then eager grins appeared. "I suggest taking a day in the chamber and reading up on your statuses here tonight."

"Oh Snivvy!" Zen called. The house elf popped in, dressed in new silk roman robes appeared.

"My mistress called?"

"Glad you made use of those pretty drapes we didn't need." Snivvy blushed. "I know dinner was just served, but will you be able to pack some food to last about a day or two?"

"Of course and thank you. We were able to make use for every single elf and much left over."

"Good, how long will it take?"

"Around 40 minutes."

"Thank you." Snivvy popped out. "That will give us time to pack a bit ."

"I suggest Miss Granger's book and a few on the shelf." They started to glow. The troup smirked and prepared. The boys printed off some first through fifth grade school work. Hermione grabbed her school books and a few others she had been interested in, while Aeri and Zen grabbed the ones Evera suggested.

They now stood at the portal and entered a space simulating a house. "Woah, cool." Zen exclaimed.

"No kidding." Aeri commented as they all sat on the couches.

"Now we'll have plenty of time to plan and learn all sort of things." Hermione excitedly placed some books down

"Or train."

"Learning science." Draco excitedly began placing the papers down.

"Yeah, planning jokes and tech." The twins cheered. Neville yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Perhaps after some sleep though, guys. Already getting late. T_

 **Next Evening**

Aeri and Zen were quite amazed with the amount of knowledge they had found on being heirs. Even more so the responsibilities that came with being one. Not only they had to be students, but were pretty much in charge of the entire school. They could have things changed in the castle for the better. Students would have to obey decrees, even teachers would for the most part. They could have classes added or taken away. The staff could even be replaced. Of course the girls didn't want to have that done except for the history teacher.

They would definitely have to talk to Professor Mcgonagall on that one. Both girls agreed he hadn't been adequate. Only other one who they might want replaced was Quirl. Something didn't add up about him. Thegirls had access to the whole castle, including the restricted section of the library. Hermione about lost it when she learned of that.

The group even found a piece of paper that matched one the twins had found a year back and the words to access it. All were surprised to see a map of the castle, along with where the students along with staff were located. Instantly two strange things stood out, while looking at the map. A three headed dog named fluffy resided on the third floor and Quirl was a long side a person named Tom Marvolo. Creepily close.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on him. Nothing has ever felt right about him." Aeri stated. Zen looked up from a mythology book.

"Same, didn't you use to get those head aches when his back was turned?" Aeri nodded.

"We should tell Professor Mcgonagall. She'll know what to do."

"And say what, a piece of paper said so. All that might lead to it being taken away." Zen sighed and nawed on an eraser. "I can explain the cerberus by hearing it. Have been hearing growls up there, but hmm." They all thought for a moment.

"Well your senses go crazy all the time. Have you picked that up around the professor?" Hermione asked Zen.

"Actually they do a bit. I can't describe his aura either. Dark kind of how it was in your head for a while Aeiri."

"Then Perhaps we bring it up to Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape. Might not believe us at first, but at least they could look into it." Draco added.

"Stephan could add a splitting ward to evil entities. It would take time and energy. Even with my help. At least a months time. After the committee tomorrow we'll need to have a conversation with the heads of houses any ways. Come on, we should go back to the other reality and go to bed." Zen stood and grabbed her books

 **Dining Hall**

 **Committee**

The group came up with a tribal theme where everyone would sit on comfortable matts, circling the center. The walls and posts were decorated with flags containing each house. Everyone was enjoying their refreshments in the peaceful norse environment. "Wow, look at all of them. So many." Hermione nervously stated.

"Don't get worked up Moine. It'll be fine. We've gone over this several times." Zen winked, making sure her tunic with all the house colors looked fine, then helped the others. They all picked something out of a mythology books. Aeri and Zens looked a bit royal, the boys, dressed like guards and Hermione's represented an amazon feeling. "Now, time to make a dramatic entrance."

Norse music bagan to play as the lighting dimmed. Hermione lead the way. The twins were by the girls sides while Draco along followed in the back.. The group walked to the circle and let the music play for a moment. All but Aeri and Zen knelt down. The group of students and staff who had come were a bit confused of the show. The cousins knocked their staffs against the floor, while holding hands.

"Fellow students and staff, welcome to the first student committee. The first of many we hope." Aeri smiled.

"We have an announcement to make and hope this will be passed on to others who have decided to not attend." Zen nodded to Aeri, before holding up their fingers with hogwarts rings around them.

"We are heirs to Hogwarts." The crowd escalated into chatter of surprisement and confusion. Zen gave the crowd a moment to work it out, before banging her staff. Those who knew what it meant, instantly went to their knees, including the staff

"Enough! For those who do not understand, it means we in all rights are the rulers of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. In time of where leadership is needed and decrements our word is law." Zen said loud enough for everyone to hear

"How ever we wish to be treated as regular students on the normal times. We're not going to be tyrants or anything like that. Just letting it be clear we a here and are watching."

"Also so that you may come to us when needed. For those who do not know us on name bases I am Zen Howlett and And Aeri Potter. I know the question is how? For now all we can it's from our blood relations. Please let us have our privacy on that matter, just like you wouldn't want us to pry into your family relations. We will take a few questions, before proceeding." Hands shot up. Aeri pointed to Susan Bones. The girl nervously stood.

"What are your intentions and goals?"

"Just like your aunt I must say." Aeri smiled. "To unite the houses and equal treatment for all."

"Including my house elves who do everything they can for us. I will not allow for mistreatment. Anyone who does will deal with me. In fact I decree an appreciation day each month. Prepare for volunteering." Zen smirked a bit evilly, making Aeri laugh. Hannah shot her hand up next.

"Will you be bringing more muggle things like our music and tech?"

"Of course." Aeri replied. A fifth year Ravenclaws hand shot up.

"How do you plan on doing it? Bring everyone together and stop the bullying?" The crowd looked to them carefully.

"Everything we can." Zen turned to Aeri who had more to add.

"What about you? Everyone here and now?! Rules can be made, consequences can be given. Of course it will never stop a true bully. Everyone standing together is the only way. Starting with this pureblood, muggle born crap. Each bring their goods and bads together. Neither is truly better." Looks of self thinking appeared.

"Now, let's get to why were all really here. The committee. Hermione do your thing and explain the rules." Zen ordered with a wink. The girl rolled her eyes while standing.

"Right, so each of you have packets. Pages one through twenty will explain them all, but we'll go through the basics for now. First rule, everyone will respect each other. One person will speak at a time, no name calling, no fights, no prejudices and no judging from proposals. Anyone who cannot follow them will be thrown out or worse. As you can see the staff may come and go as they please."

"Thank you Moine. Draco care to explain what will be needed to get things moving." Draco nodded to Zen.

"Sure thing. Ok guys it takes great organization to pull things off. As you all can see we are only a few people while there are many more of you. We have classes to attend along with other things. This is where task forces and special groups come in to pull things off a lot more smoother. In your packets shows what we think is needed. Feel free to sign up in them. Something in not in there send it in. Put it in the box by the door after and it will be gone over. Twins, your up."

"Hi guys, I'm George."

"And I'm fred." Instantly Aeri and Zen rolled their eyes, spotting the trick dead on.

"Okay, got an idea and want your two cents put in?"

"During the week go to your local box in each common room with a draft." Fred displayed the box and letter.

"Too nervous to speak? Send it in anonymously and we'll get to it!" They took a bow and stood by the girls, trying to pull one over them. Zen smirked while pulling on George's arm He leaned in with his ear. "Ever hurt her, I'll bring my claws to play."

"My favorite batman villain was poison Ivy. Zen showed you that comic, right." Aeri whispered in fred's. The twins paled and quickly switched.

"Keepers."

"Yep!"

"Now how about we get going by coming up with ideas of how things can change for the better. Anyone?" Aeri asked with a smile. A scrawny hufflepuff boy stood up.

"What about a buddy system, for those who are afraid they might get caught off guard?" Hermione began writing.

"Not a bad idea. Infact I suggest no one goes alone anywhere." Zen nodded. She pointed to a second year.

"It be nice to know more about the magical culture." Percy smiled and stood.

"I wouldn't mind putting something together to help."

"Very nice Percy. What about the muggle side willing to do the same?" Aeri asked. A sixth year hufflepuff stood.

"I will."

"What about self defence classes, like you guys demonstrated?" Lee asked excitedly. They looked to each other for a moment with a bit of grimace as the crowd liked the idea.

"I will have to talk to the staff on that, but not exactly a bad idea." A first year ravenclaw was next.

"When I was in muggle schools, we got to go on field trips, but it seems they don't know of it here. Is that a possibility?" Any muggle born in the crowd smirked, including the girls.

"That will be on top priorities, my friend." Zen replied. They all started to cheer.

 **Headmistress Office**

The heads of houses along with Aeri and Zen were either sitting or standing. "Marvelous meeting. Way better than expected, but a heads up on stating you two were the heirs would of been nice." Minerva lectured with a smirk.

"Eh, where would the fun in that have been?" Zen semi joked. They could tell it was hard for her to not laugh.

"I presume this will not go over your heads." Professor Snape remarked, not amused. They both shook their heads.

"No, sir. Wish to be treated like everyone else. If we mess up, dock the points, detention whatever." Aeri answered. Snape was quite surprised with it coming from her.

"Hmph perhaps you're more like your mother than originally thought." They all looked in surprise, from the half compliment. Aeri actually had to fight some emotion back. He was the first to really speak of her.

"I hope so." They were all quiet for a moment, until Mcgonigal chimed in.

"So I guess we should talk about the meeting and such. What is a field trip?"

"Where teachers take the students for kind of hands on experiences of different possible careers. Sometimes kind of rewards like going to do something fun." Zen explained excitingly.

"Also things such as historical sights." Flitwick became a bit excited hearing that

"Hmm, I see why so many would like to do that, but how do the teachers keep track of students?"

"Buddy systems or chaperones too. They can schedule check in and such." Zen stretched a bit.

"Fascinating" Flitwick bubbled.

"Perhaps we can look into a few. I have always thought having students stuck in the castle for seven years is a bit much." Mcgonicla stated.

"Yes." The girls whispered, even though they had a way to get out anyways.

"Now on to a more serious matters. Many seemed to feel a bit threatened by bullies." Everyone nodded.

"Apparently it's been going on for years. And not just muggle born veresses pure blood. Nor all of them are slytherins doing it like others claim." Aeri looked down a bit shamefully and tried not to catch Snape's eyes. Evera had explained a bit when she had asked about her parents pasts.

"I remember bringing it up with Albus a few times, but he never did anything about it." Professor mcgonagall sighed.

"Then let's be the ones to change it." Zen declared, drawing the attention. "We can have a buddy system where those who are a bit more experienced can befriend those who are nervous. They will stick up for them and possibly tutor ." The teachers seemed interested.

"If I recall they were wanting to learn muggle self defence from you." Snape pointed out with a stare, not showing if he liked the idea or was putting her down.

"I do not want this school turned into uncivilized apes, beating each other." Professor Mcgonagall narrowed her eyes. "How ever, I have seen a remarkable change in the twins and those who have been in your morning exercises. To even the one who do that Tai Chi with you during lunch break." The girls couldn't believe what was about to come out of her mouth. "It has been proven to be good so far and heaven forbid one of you were ever attacked in or outside of school. It would prove to be an advantage. What would you propose?"

"Me?" Zen look to the professors nervously who nodded. "Well, perhaps we could start a club for those interested to start out with. We love training with other people and I believe my group could help me as well.

"Hmm, we will be watching this. If it sets the students in a good path then I may make it an elective next year if someone can be found . However if stupid fights start to break out, then it will be shut down."

"I was not taught it to fight, but for the art and challenge. We never use it to cause harm only to get others and us away. Those who cannot accept it will not be allowed." Zen then got an idea. "I would like you as staff to attend and participate at least one of them." They went wide eyed. "No matter the age it is a wonderful art, just need to find your style. Actually Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape you two would be lovely with mystical arts." It was hard for Zen and Aeri to not laugh at their faces.

"We'll think about it. For now, anything else?" The two quieted a bit as Zen brought out a stack of paper and slipped it to Professor Mcgonagall. "Please do not think of us as disrespectful, but something needs to be done about our history teacher. This is other students opinions. He never changes the subject. It's the same war and never learn anything new. Never answers a question or interacts with us. We can't keep awake or on track. All of us feel like we are being hindered." Aeri nodded at the accusation. The four teachers went to their own thoughts, remembering the course.

"I will do an investigation, but believe you are correct. I know being the heirs gives you the right to have him gone, but it would look terrible."

"That is why we wish for a thorough investigation." Aeri replied

"Thank you."

"We have two other things we wish to speak of and neither are good." Zen rubbed her neck.

"Well what can be worse than that?" Professor Sprout asked

"Do you know what's moving around on the third floor? Or guarding?" Zen stared at them all. "Remember, we are heirs anything in this castle we have a right to know and have access to." Zen changed to a very serious stature and eyes darkened a bit. "I will not have students lives at stake. Or have that creature hurt for a misunderstanding."

"Creature wait there is a live being up there?" Professor Mcgonagall asked in surprisement. The two knew she wasn't lying. Professor Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"That old coot. He's had us all come up with certain puzzle to keep something safe." The other three looked in surprise.

"It must be the thing Hagrid collected out of the vault that day." Aeri theorized. She sighed as they thought more.

"Just how do you know there is a creature up on the third floor?" Professor mcgonagall asked, giving weary eyes.

"No, we haven't gone up. Just I hear it. Ever since the change. One body moves in a very small space. Yet three talk." Zen pulled out her creature book and opened it up to a cerberus. They paled

"I think the poor thing is hungry and needs proper attention."

"Bet you anything it was Hagrid's idea." Professor Sprout frowned.

"We'll get a few professionals to figure it out and retrieve whatever it is he was hiding. Zen thought for a moment, but kept something to herself.

"There is another thing that is very unsettling." Aeri continued. "Somebody here might be after it and we might know."

"Who?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"You won't like this answer either and yes a very serious accusation."

"Am I not the only one who thinks somethings off by turban man?" Professor Snape semi sneered, gaining everyone's attention.

"You too?" Zens eyes went wide.

"I've caught him sneaking around. The turban moves oddly from time to time."

"His aura is off. Two heavily colliding. It's getting weaker, still something isn't right."

"Before the binding and such on my core was taken away He gave me splitting headaches." They all were quiet for a moment again.

"You two are not to do anything do you hear me? We are the teachers and will investigate him. Act normally. Go to his class, like usual. Never be alone. Do not confront him in any way. Understood?" Professor Mcgonagall started with a no arguing face.

"Yes, malm." They replied not wanting to find out what would happen if they disobeyed.

"Good, now curfew will be in affect soon. I'll walk you two the dorms. Enough has been discussed for one night." The girls nodded and allowed her to escort them. Right before reaching the entrance Aeri and Zen turned to her. "What is it dears?"

"Thank you." Zen simply stated.

"We don't exactly have a mother figure."

"But your grandmother figure helps." The two hugged the stunned woman who smiled.

"Oh."

 **Ok, so I didn't use italics in this one. Vote which way is better ^^ Stay tuned for next time as well many exciting things are to come. Hehehehe. Aslo very funny comment on the Odin son and daughter. I just had used Odinson as a last name. Also i need votes should we have them wait for the fathers and daughters to meet during the holidays or just by good old plain coincidence. Senpai out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to another exciting chapter. :) This one was real fun to write. Hope you all enjoy. As usual, I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter.**

 **Ch. 8**

 **Tuesday**

 **11 pm**

Zen laid awake, unable to sleep. The Cerberus whined and could tell it was lonely. Professor Mcgonagall had sent a letter, but no telling when someone would come to tend to it. By the way it moved, the girl could tell he was running out of food and water.

She sighed, got up and grabbed a loose fitting gi. Zen tiptoed out of the room. "Snivvy." The house elf popped into the hall.

"Is mistress alright? Little one should of been asleep long ago."

"The Cerberus needs attention. Accio lute." It floated to her hand. "Do you know if Dumbledore or Hagrid had any food for it." Snivvy shrunk a bit at the mention of Fluffy.

"Yes, Mistress. They had plenty, yet we were only allowed to feed it when Dumbledore ordered us to. Kept him hungry most of the time." Zen's teeth gritted together as her claws began to seep out." Snivvy gave a frightened whimper, backing away. "Please Mistress. I'm sorry. Don't be angry at me." Zen gazed over to see her reaction, before looking to her hand. She yiped,while drawing them back in. The girl wince

"No, no. Snivvy. Please forgive me. It wasn't you. I was angry at the man. Don't be afraid." She sighed, trying not to cry. Snivvy heard the girls voice crack a bit. The ekf new that all too well. Fear of being an outcast. The house elf walked up, took a cloth and wiped her hand.

"Mistress heals fast. A very special girl indeed and pretty claws. There is nothing to forgive, just a misunderstanding." Snivvy smiled at zen, who gave a small one back. "Snivvy will get it lots of food dear." She waved her hands around and food was transported to Fluffy

"Thank you, I'm going to go give it some company."

"Wait, you're what?" Zen held the lute up.

"I read that Asgard's and Cerberus have a connection. Besides they really love music." Zen opened a portal to the third floor. Fluffy chomped at the food eagerly as she stepped in. The girl slowly began to play, while walking to him. It growled as it turned to face the intruder. He was ready to pounce on the old man or giant. Whichever came first. Instead it was a young asgardian, playing a lovely toon. The heads tilted as it met her gaze and laid down.

"Has the little one come to our rescue?" Zen face grew surprised as the outside one spoke.

"Wait we can actually communicate to each other?"

"We'll, usually not to this extent." Said the middle one

"Must have shaman or an animal in your blood, just like Hella." Said the one to the right.

"As in the ruler of an afterlife world?" They grew smiles and gave small nuzzles.

"Interesting way to put it. Yes, we were small a small pup on her world when we accidentally went through the veil. Before we could get back the man snatched us." The middle one explained sadly.

"Do you know where the portal is?" They shook their heads.

"No. We don't know anything outside of this room."

"I see. We will look into it. For now, let me tell you three where we are. This place is called Hogwarts. It's a school filled with innocent children. Nobody knew he was keeping you hear until a few nights ago. Now only a few do and are doing what we can to get you three back home. Tracking down the bad men too. I am Zen."

"I am Vash. They are Aeros and Auren"

"So we are to be stuck in here until then?" Aeros sighed.

"Yes, but I'll can make it a bit better." The girl began transfiguring the room into a norse style den. She made a huge dog bed for them to sleep by a fire. Then placed the food and water into bowls. many toys were laid around for them to play and a window for them to see out of. The dog heads yipped happily. "I've been studying how to make magical items. Perhaps with my friends help we can make a collar so you can run around some."

"We would love that, young sorcerous. Very generous." Auren said happily

"Least i can do for ones who've been taken against their will. Please do not believe we are all evil."

"No we do not." Zen smiled, while petting them."

"Do you know what he hid and where?"

"The old man hid a stone in a mirror below the trap door. Many traps are spread throughout." Vash replied.

"A mirror huh?"

"Yes he keeps it below. His plans were to trick the Potter girl into going down to retrieve and battle a great evil." Zen frowned hearing this from Auren.

"Well, I like bashing the man plans he makes, don't you." The girl turned, opening a portal to view the room below. It had vines, so she moved it around until the next path. Keys were spinning around, Zen just sent the portal to the next room. A chess board laid. "Perhaps another time Professor mcgonagall. Next was a room with fire and potions on the side. "Yeah, no Professor Snape ones we have to brew ourselves are terrifying enough.

Finally Zen found the mirror of Erised. Her reflection shined through the portal, along with other people They all smiled and very happy. Tears streamed through Zens eyes. "They look familiar. Why? Who are they!"

"Do not be fooled young one. It's just an image of what you want to see. Remember the objective. The item inside. As long as you wish to do nothing with it, It will be yours. The reflection smiled to her, before it handed the stone wrapped in cloth.

"Protect it." The reflection spoke as Vash nipped the back of her shirt, pulling Zen back as Auren licked her. Zen snapped out of the trance, scrounging her face, while drying it."

"Turn it off. Does not do any good to gaze." Aeros ordered. Zen did as told, before rubbing her eyes. Sniffles came through her nose.

"Come little one rest with us." Vash scooped her up and brought her to the new comfy bed where they all rested. She transfigured the loot to play and all fell asleep.

 **5 A.m.**

The alarm beeped on her phone indicating it was time to wake. Zen rubbed her eyes and sat. "What is that noise?"

"My alarm. The others will be waking." Zen opened the portal, walked through and turned back around. I'll come back to play soon."

"Play with who?" A not so pleased, yet familiar voice asked from behind. Zen froze for a second, but turned around with a smile. The group did not return it. "We've been looking for you over half an hour. We were worried."

"Er.. hi guys."

"Hi? You disappear for who knows how long. Come back and just say hi?" Aeri lectured with a frown.

"Eh" Zen moved to make the portal disappear, but Fred grabbed her as the others looked in and backe right out.

"Ok, close it." Neville asked nervously.

"What?" Fred let go and peeked through. The Cerberus was sitting as it wagged his tail." Fred's face went into shock.

"Yep, yep close it." Zen laughed , before releasing the portal.

"Yeah, met some friends last night. Heard them whining and wanting food. Had Snivvy ordered some and I wanted to keep them company."

"You what." They barked. Zen shrugged.

"Read that Asgardians have connections. Apparently I can understand them. Very nice actually." Zen held up the small bag. "Found the stone too."

"What?!" They frowned even further, especially Fred. Zens face fell a bit.

"You're grounded!" Fred barked heatedly. Her eyes widened as the others followed suit. "Do you have any idea how worried we, I was. Just gone like that! Evera didn't even know. You could of been hurt, not just by it, but by going after the object!"

"Worst thing is you didn't tell us, me!" The room grew colder to Zen as she looked down. A few tears formed. He was right and angery.

"I.. I'm sorry. " She whispered turning to head towards the bed. Fred pulled the girl back and formed a tight hug.

"Don't' you dare. This is your problem. Thinking you're alone or having to do everything yourself. Zen we would have gone as a team. If you had said let's go meet a three headed dog. All of us would have. Even Moine. Saying something about rules of course but would of been right along side. It is what family does." Zen nodded, hugging back before all piled in. They held tightly for a moment.

"Whoa, ok somebody smells like dog." Aeri commented, making everyone laugh.

"I'm not the only one who is going to be smelling in a couple minutes to training we go." Zen pointed, trying to lead the way." Fred grabbed her hand.

"We are not done with this by a long shot. Aeri will train us, you will shower and write a hundred sentences. I will tell my family where I am going and not leave without them.

"What?!" She looked to them all who just nodded. "Ah come on!"

"Want to get back into our good graces, you'll do it!" Aeri backed Fred's decision.

"And no magic!" They barked in unison.

"Fine yeesh." Zen walked to grab paper and a pen. It had been an hour and almost finished. She sighed, glancing at the rest. They certainly were training hard and striked with precision. Fast learners and really good. The girl had let them down big time. Especially Fred and Aeri. Aeri most if all. Zen noticed the look of betrayal.

Was she going to loose them, just like the others in the mirror. Oh how Zen now detested looking in. Those two hugging girl finished up and walked to the side of the Dojo. She knelt and waited.

"Zen, what are you doing?" Aeri asked after giving the others instructions. Zen kept gazing down.

"When someone wishes to to be trained it is polite to wait until invited. I finished the sentences. May I please join your class. I'm sorry. I truly am. More than likely hurt you most of all." Aeri frowned, but pointed to the right.

"Ten laps and then you may join." Zen nodded.

"Thank you." Aeri walked back over To the others.

"She ok?" Fred asked, a bit worried.

"She will be."

"Now I get why my parents say it hurts us more than you." Fred sighed

"We must be firm though or she won't ever learn people care." Ten laps later, they allowed her to join, but all were awkwardly quiet. Zen new they weren't done with being angry or whatever they were at the moment. The training finished after a bit and got ready for breakfast. They all walked together, but Zen strolled a bit behind and kept quiet most of practice.

"So what do you guys think will happen at their trial today?" Oliver asked, making Zen groan. With everything going on the girl had completely forgot.

"I'm not really allowed to say. Seeing as I'll be judging."

"Be good to see some justice. Seeing as you two are heirs, no doubt they'll ask you on your thoughts. What will you suggest?"

"Depends on the person and how they act. Honestly would hate for them to be expelled, but we'll see." Aeri answered. Olliver turned to Zen.

"What about you?." Zen shrugged, while toying with her food. Flashes of the two people kept forming in her mind

"Not sure honestly." The girl stood. "I need some fresh air." She sighed and walked off. The rest of the group looked to each other with a bit of concern

"Am I missing something." Oliver asked a bit confused as Fred ran after her.

"Don't worry about it mate." George replied, but all felt like they might have overdone it.

"Zen, wait!" Fred begged, trying to keep up with her as they reached the courtyard. He took her arm and pulled the girl to face him. "Do you not understand what grounding means, young lady? You are not to leave my side." He half joked, before feeling tears. Instantly Fred pulled her close. "Ok, ok. It's done. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. We love you and just don't want harm to come, cause we weren't there.

"I saw them. I saw my parents in a mirror and everyone else. All together. I've already lost them. Please don't hate me."

"Hate? No. We could never. Hey, we didn't know. Neither did we give much time to explain what happened and came on you hard." Fred sat on a bench with her. Neither talked for a moment and let the breeze hit their faces. "So tell me what happened I want to know everything."

"Here is not the best place." She replied with a sigh.

"Then later?"

"All of us?" Aeri's voice came from behind. They looked over to see the concerned faces.

"Of course. We are family right?"

"Nothing will change that Zen." They smiled and transfigured more benches. "Good, the trial is today and cannot afford to be out of sorts. Oliver is right we need to figure out something good to say. They'll be looking to us. Zen groaned.

"Why do we decide to lead people?"

"It's in both your bloods. Light laughs came out of Hermione's comment. The rest of the day breezed by and had a lighter tone. The twins met them after each class and no one had brought up what happened that morning. Everyone felt better and went into the now made up court room ready for the session to begin.

Hermione banged the gavel, gaining everyone's attention. "Order. The first student court is to begin. Bring the accused forward." The six entered and were led to a table on the left. The older ones did not look remorseful at all. The third and fourth year did and for Ron he looked terrified.

"Mom's gonna cook his goose if he gets expelled today." Fred snickered.

"She looks like she already has the water boiling."

"You six stand accused of attacking Zen Howlett. A first year no less. What's worse a hate crime targeting all muggle borns." Avery Fitch the newest Slytherin Prefect spoke.

"And you Ronald Weasley I thought with how the rest of your clan acts would have more tact." A fourth year Ravenclaw, by the name of Alice Rose stated. Ron looked down actually a bit ashamed

"Each of you will state your names, guilty or not guilty. If guilty are you remorseful and why you should not be Expelled

The Ex Prefect spoke. "Peirce Mattens. Not guilty. Zen Howlett said she would duel and I just wanted to show the girl her place." Zen frowned

"Adrian Paucy. Not guilty. Just as Pierce said"

"Miles Bletchley not guilty. Same"

"Alex trost." The boy looked down. "But they made me!" He nervously pointed at the older ones. "They said I would be a traitor and treat me as such. Please I don't want to be expelled I'll do anything!" Zen and Aeri felt a bit bad for the boy. He was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you. Step back and you'll receive your sentence soon. He nodded and did as told Hermione looked to the next one

"Tailor Fin. Guilty, but I am not the only one who would attack them if given the chance. They shouldn't be allowed in this world!"

"Terence Higgs. Guilty. I am remorseful and if given the opportunity wish to stay."

"Ron weasley. I.. I guess I'm guilty." The boy shook. "Everything is foggy. Been that way ever since Zen found out my Rat was a man." Aeri's and Zen's eyes widened as others began to talk among themselves. Hermione frowned, but sighed.

"If that is your answer, than you will stand up with those who claim to not be guilty and be judged. Your statement does not give us a clear answer." The four council members talked among each other for a moment, before Avery leaned to the Mic.

"All but Ronald Weasley are found guilty. It is against school rules to have a dual for seven on one and the dual had not started yet. It is also against school rules to target other students.

" Zen Howellet. Harriet Potter and Professor Mcgonagall Mr. and Mrs. Weasley please approach the bench. The five were instantly up and did as directed.

"What do we do Professor? Is he claiming to have been possessed?" Hermione asked a bit confused. Madam Pomfrey walked over.

"The boy never showed to be checked for curses. I just double checked the list. It was optional." Minerva frowned hearing that.

"Would you as parents consent to the boy being checked right now?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm about to skin his hide now for not doing so already." Molly hotly stated

"Please do."

"Ronald Weasley please approach." Minerva called." The boy walked over, but as soon as he was within ten feet of Zen and laid eyes, his emotions turned to anger and charged. The adults were too shocked. Luckily Zen's instincts kicked in. She torqued her body enough to flip him and land on top, Zen quickly bound his hands down by the mystical arts. The crowd began to panic as the adults finally came out of shock. Ron's eyes were glazed

"Ron Weasley!" Molly barked

"You've ruined everything! I'll beat you to an inch of your life, before taking you and Harriet back if it's the last thing I do!" Ron fought against the restraints and actually managed to start pushing passed them. Zens eyes widened, this wasn't him

"I cant hold him!" Aeri started the restraints too. Ron placed his hands upward with a moment.

"Not the only one who knows wandless magic brat. Or do you not see who's really in control at the moment. Shame they figured out about the bindings I placed on you long ago. I could have had you take another life for me." Zen lost concentration and starred. Ron grinned as he blasted her and Aeri. They all flew back and landed on their sides or backs. Aeri automatically got back up with a fighting stance. Zen coughed, from having been struck full force and only able to get to her knees. Ron laughed as he stood, but then tilted his head. "No, I hit you dead on! Should be practically dead" Fred and George step in front of the girls protectively.

"You wouldn't dare use those things on me. Atleast what's needed. After all the boy is still your brother. The twins frowned, as they stood their rolled his eyes and transfigured the wands into rubber ducks. **Squeak.** They looked to each other, before summoning orange chains. "Ah, I see the cub has found a little pack. Should of ran while you could. I like tearing her down!" Power formed out of his hands.

"No! Run, He'll Kill you!" Zen tried to stand, but felt too weak. The girl than opened a portal. "Take Aeri and go!" George looked back and knew there wouldn't be much time.

"George take her" Fred fired away as George grabbed Aeri and pushed the girl through. Ron grew enraged, and sent another blast sending the two back further.

"Must you always metal in my plans. That does it everyone in this school is dead!" Ron raised his hands.

"Stupify!" Minerva and Severus shouted, finally recovering enough to cast. Ron toppled over. Another portal Opened, with Dr. Strange and Nat rushing through. Quickly he bound Ron in better magical holdings and looked around.

"What the hell just happened?" The Professors just stared for a moment, until Minerva summoned the strength to go into leader mode.

"Everyone who is not hurt or was involved to the dorms now." She turned to Dr. Strange. "The boy was not of his own." Dr. Strange nodded.

"No he wasn't. That wasn't my son talking. Something must be done." Molly cried out. Worry was written all over her face. Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They'll figure it out." Molly nodded and looked around for her other sons. They saw Fred, hanging on to Zen and rushed rushed over. Minerva along with Stephen did the same.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and Mr Strange. Please go up to your dorms." Minerva ordered.

"But!"

"You heard her." Draco looked to Dr. Strange. "I want you safe, Draco and right here might not be. Besides you'll need to be on guard for the other houses. Understand?" The boy sighed, but nodded.

"Fred dear are you alright? Where are your brothers and Harriet?" She knelt down to hug him.

"George is back at my place with Aeri. Both are safe." Dr. Strange knelt down to check over Zen. Her breath was raspy, skin pale and looked tired. Fred only a little better.

"Percy went to take the others up." Fred answered "Is Zen going to be alright?"

"Miraculously yes." Strange placed his hands over. They began to glow as he guided them along her chi points.

"It wasn't him, Stephen. An evil spirit. He knew my past. It was Mordo or someone he worked with. He was after Aeri, but I don't understand, why."

"Easy, it's over for now, just lay there." He looked over to Minerva. "How did things play out?"

"They were holding court a court. It was Ron's turn to explain what he had done. The boy claimed things were foggy and had been many times over past month. We had him come up to be checked for possession. Everything was fine until the two locked eyes and went straight for her."

"Sounds like some kind of proximity activation. The boy had no control at all. Probably at first, but the longer the curse is in, the more power they have over the person."

"Then he's not responsible for attacking last week?" Molly asked with a bit of relief.

"No, but somebody or something did and got the others to go along with it." Dr. Strange moved to Fred and began healing him as Natasha helped Zen to a chair.

"You fought him off? Not bad little one."

"Had help, but its my fault others were hurt." Zen looked to the floor.

"No, you're what eleven. Fought way better than others could." Zen shook her head at Nat's compliment.

"I couldn't hold him. Aeri stepped into help, but then he began to talk. " Zen stopped for a moment. "Said something only a few would know. I lost concentration and he took advantage." Nataha warmly smiled.

"You act just like my daughter. Head strong with the weight of everyone. I think you two would be good friends. When you do good, I bet humble yet excited, but when you mess up, it's the end of the world. Feeling like the worst person ever." Zen nodded sadly.

"I'll tell you what I tell her. Get over it!" Zen looked up to see Natasha smirking. "You messed. Nothing can be done now! Prepare for the next thing ahead. Figure out how to not to make the same mistake. In battle there is no room for emotion."

"Only to focus."

"Cannot show weakness. Only hear what they have to say when they are secured." Zens face straightened into her normal get them face. "You did exactly what was needed to after. Messed up his plans by getting the subject out and alerted the best person could be thought of. Not only that, but chose good allys and demonstrated teamwork. Learn from the mistakes made, but take this as a win. Junior Avenger" Zen smirked and Nodded. Dr. Strange glared

"I heard that! Don't you dare let.."

"Junior Avenger ready to get back in it. Hear that Fred, she called us Junior Avengers! We gotta come up with Names!" Dr. Strange groaned as Zen started bubbling about.

"Nat your was with kids is astounding." Dr. Strange shook his head as fred picked up the rubber duckys. **Quack**

"Awesome, but could I have my wand turned back. Kind of need it for class." Zen's stomach tightened and had the best laugh she had in awhile. The others did too. Even Dr. Strange couldn't help but snicker as he turned the duck back into wands. Soon afterwards, Ron was taken to the infirmary and isolated. Zen ported Fred, Nat and Dr. Strange to their common room. Stephen then opened one for George Aeri and Clint to come through. The others came out and all hugged each other.

"Whoa cool cib." Barton excitedly looked around. The other two just shook their heads

"Yep the kids have got it made, yet I still keep finding them at my doorstep." He joked, before looking them over one more time.

"You'd be lonely if we didn't and you know that." Zen stuck her tongue out, before holding a small bag. "Er found this. It's a danger. Pretty, but it shouldn't stay here." Dr. Strange Eyed her and looked into the bag. The man quickly shut it.

"Where?" Zen winced at the lecture about to be received

"We thought it be cool to see the big dog and it was calling for Zen to help. Asgardians can here what they were saying." Fred started.

"Not much can be done when we think something is cool or needs our help. Zen had them fed and such." George continued.

"In return they told us something Dumbledore was hiding." Aeri

" Used a portal and grabbed it. Never even stepped in." Draco

"We were going to tell Professor Mcgonagall;, but then that happened." Hermione stated as

Neville nodded. Zen was surprised to hear them backing her up. Funny thing was all the statements were pretty much true.

"I see, well good job on bringing this to me." Strange and Clint had fully brought it. Natasha shot them a look, saying she new it wasn't the full truth. The woman didn't say anything though.

"Hmph I see. I'll let Professor Mcgonagall know, that it was retrieved."

"Ok, can you tell her the Cerberus isn't a danger. He'll protect the school until we can get him back home." Natasha's and Stephens Jaws dropped at Zen's comment. Clint grew a bit confused."

"What's a Cerberus?" Zen grew an evil smirk and opened a portal to show." They looked and froze.

"That's Vash Aeros and Auren." Zen Giggled.

"Enough pets Zen. No.. No.. No"

"Aw come on. We're going to make a collars for them, so they can shrink." Dr Strange shook his head. "I am going to go have a chat with Professor Mcgonagall… just stay safe." They left, leaving only the kids who bursted out in laughter. Zen turned to Fred and hugged him.

"Thanks for backing me up, all of you."

"It's what we do." Fred ruffled her hair. The girl nodded and looked over to Aeri.

"Hope you're not mad for having you sent through."

"I was upset, but more worried about you. All though George calmed me down and explained why it had been the best move."

"There were big mistakes made, but we're going to make sure this never happens again. We've taken training too lightly. There is a wonderful object in this room and I say use it to our full advantage. We enter the chamber of time once a day here and use it as long as possible to learn everything we can. To the meeting room!"

 **Meeting room**

 **Ten minutes later**

The group were all seated , paper and dinner The elves had prepared for them were spread out. Alight everyone the last few weeks, I've been melding your minds to think out of the box and to be more open. Now it's time for us to go in depth and truely come together. For that we need ideas from all of us.. We have the chamber of time, how are we going to use it?" Zen asked and took a spoon full of soup. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Complete all school years of hogwarts. If we do that inside, than we will have more time to do things on the outside. It could be done within a few weeks. "

"Not a bad idea. We can do that with regular schooling." Aeri agreed.

"Yeah, we can learn how to make our own tech."

"Weapons and how to get to space." The twins fist pumped,

"Learning herbal and medical stuff wouldn't be so bad." Neville brought up.

"Potions and focusing on our powers too." Aeri said.

"Good ideas. Strengthening up in the mystical arts, legitamins, and animagus are must needs".

"You just want to be more animals to scare the crap out of Stephen." Aeri stated, making Zen laugh. "Going through the hogwarts vault and learning how our stuff could be used."

"And the twins will need to prepare their hogwarts business." The two looked to Draco for a moment and then to the girls.

"What business? Zen?"

"Aeri?"

"Draco?!" The three laughed

"Well, we plan to revamp the schools technology, among certain 'others things'. Your salesmen, thick and through." Aeri grinned

"You'll be paid and earn your money. Now you can't complain we're buying it. Aeri tell them the other part."

"We plan on taking the tech to all of European communities and want your father to head it."

"Hard work, but he'll have vacation to spend with everyone." Draco smiled

"Enough money to expand the burough. Sturdier things for your brothers and sisters." Zen took a piece of bread."

"This isn't charity or anything like that."

"Just like everyone here we don't want you guys to ever worry about those kinds of things again." Zen looked nervously to Fred. Their faces were blank for a moment and then pounced on the girls.

"We.. we don't know what to say." George explained to Aeri

"Or how to repay you three."

"Well helping us learn magic would be a start." Draco smirked

"Just be your selves." Aeri hugged back. So did Zen.

"We want you two to head a supply shop. In return we'll pay you guys and buy anything you guys want to learn. Once out of Hogwarts, we'll fund you a business or help with whatever you guys desire. Let's get supplies ready

The next few weeks were busy yet peaceful. First task was to come up with a team and code names. To be thought of as junior Avengers for now was cool, but something needed to set them as their own entities. Best one could come up with was the Riddari Of Midgard. They then chose their code names. Hermione chose Mercury from her favorite anime, Zen became fylgja meaning animal spirit, Aeri became vinranke meaning vine in norwegian, Fred became antara for mayhem and george became kako for mischief in greek. Draco became Drage Norwegian for dragon and Neville became Terra roman translation for Earth.

They started to use the chamber of time to practice and learn. The Cerberus got three new collars, allowing him to run around. Ron had the curses taken away and back into class. The group patched things up, but the boy found friends with seamus and a few others. He was acquitted. Two of the boys were given probation and the other three were expelled. Zen started a defence club a couple times a week and the others helped her teach when having the goodness too, because many had signed up.

By the time october thirty-first came around, The twins were far passed Hogwarts studies. The girls were probably around sixth or seventh year. The other two around fifth year. Their legitamins and oclemency were top notch. Not many people would be able to get through. The boys were at least up to sixth grade level in muggle muggle courses. Tenth grade when it came to science. Aeri and Zen were about twelfth and Hermione was clearly into college level. The group were far more advanced into the Mystical arts with the help of Dr. Strange.

Draco had made a few robots and Neville had many herbal remedies. Aeri had become an expert in potions. The twins weren't so bad either, but used most of that knowledge to pull pranks. Hermione had years of plans written down for them and many campaigns she wanted to run. The group was making progress and found their inner animal. Zen was further and had managed to change into a husky or tiger.

She had found an asgardian book on the types of powers one could inherit. It was clear Zen had inherited the animal spirit and eventually would be able to shift into them, including mystical ones. Aeri found she was was more adept in nature life, could talk to the plants and have them do as the girl asked. Aeri was also better in learning wizarding and the small amount of asgardian magic. That was fine by Zen, they both had their own strengths and were becoming equally matched. Zen loved the she was finally receiving a kids never aged in there, but their bodies did change from working out

Professor Mcgonagall sat in on a few history classes and couldn't Believe it Bins was just in his own world. The ghost floated in, went to the chalkboard and started the class. She tried telling him she was there to watch, yet it never did anything.. The woman continued the next couple times, before coming to conclusion he wasn't fully there. Minerva wound up replacing him a week later with a temporary one. In a new class room of course. Everyone really liked her.

October 31st

Morning

Most were excited for the feast tonight. The twins were telling the others about what kind of food and the kind of pranks they liked to pull. Zen and Aeri were just not in the mood. The two were sitting on their beds, waiting for the others. It took a few moments, but finally the twins sat by them.

"Why the long faces?" George aske Aeri. Fred nodded and poked Zen.

"Yeah, thought you guys would be the most excited to cause mischief and mayhem." Aeri sighed.

"My parents were.." Aeri could barely finish the sentence

"I was left at the temple." The twins hugged them, before smiling.

"Then I know this would be the best way to honor them."

"Or to get shout to the world you're still here.

"Besides we've been to lax with the pranks." They looked to the twins and gave a few nods.

"Never looked at it that way." Aeri smiled.

"What do you think fylgja." Zen smirked.

"Chaos time" **AHHHH**!" Hermione shouted from the bathroom, making the other two girls run in and the boys right outside.

"What's wrong Moine? Oh.." Aeri's eyes grew wide.

"Well looks like that fear of heights is going to have to go bye bye." Zen remarked. Beautiful brown and white hawk wings were flexed behind Hermione's back.

"Guess codename Mercury was a good choice."

"Haha, glad you can make light of this."

"Everything ok in there?" Draco asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, it just seems like somebody's got a feathery situation. We'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, crystal claw girl." Hermione sighed while toying with the feathers. "Oih what am I going to do?"

"Well first gotta figure out how it happened, but this is totally you, Moine." Aeri smirked while lightly petting them.

"Were you working on your animagus form?"

"No, I just woke up like this." Zen thought for a moment.

"Well I have claws and somewhat crystallized skin. Others have had some abnormalities from the mutant gene."

"And your abilities do seem birdlike."

"So the two of you are claiming this is a mutation?" They shrugged.

"A very lovely one." Aeri commented, making Hermione sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Zen smirked and took off her ring. Her pink hair was now visible to everyone and traces of crystal were embedded into her skin. Aeri got the gist and wrapped herself with vines and flower.

"Trans figure your clothes for the wings to fit. Were going to dress up and for now on, we are going to be our real selves here. If the others don't like it, too bad." Hermione gave a thankful nod to her.

"Boys dress up halloween style!" Aeri called out. Ten minutes later everyone was ready. Fred had symbols of Maham, George, mischief, draco dressed as a komodo dragon and Neville somewhat resembled Groot. The best part they were all still in uniform.

"You guys are the best!" Hermione Stated.

"Wow, Moine are those real?" Draco examined them. The girl's eyes widened and blushed. His touch felt soft with another feeling the girl couldn't quite understand. "Beautiful."

"Thankyou."

"Now let's go set pranks up everywhere." First came the stairs. They transfigured them into slides on one and seats to take them up. The walls were turned into fun house themes. Top of the stairs, bottoms and corner of halls had bowls of candy. Some were regular ones and other would have something grab you for a moment. They placed jump scares about with different monsters or creatures. It would proceed to take pictures of the reactions. Carnival games were set up for everyone to play and prizes would appear at the end. They transfigured the dining room to look like a gingerbread house and had scary movies play when class was not in session. The group also placed cameras everywhere and watched on their tablets. Soon the students and staff trickled out. Screams, laughter, looks of confusion and fun began.

"Hah, never seen crab move so fast in my life." Draco commented

"Goyle just got caught by one of the candy hands." Neville laugh.

"Professor Mcgonagall just got kittyfied." Zen could barely keep in her seat.

"Professor Snape just got painted like a snake!" Aeri exclaimed.

"Weasleys!"

For a moment they dreaded the thought of what he was going to do, but finally turned back into laughter.

"Tonks just figured out what a slip and slide was." Hermione snickered

"Guys, teachers are coming. Draco alerted the group. Quickly they put the tech away and went to innocently eating. Both Minerva and Snape stormed in. Eyes went straight to the group and walked over.

"Hi." Zen wazed to the unamused looking teachers.

"Hi. I don't suppose your dolled up group knows anything about this?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. Through her pink hair and cat face. Zen turned to the others and back again.

"Nope." Snickers could be heard from all.

"Or why I have been painted as a snake and hair turned to green?"

"One of us. One of us.. One of us." The troup began shouting. Snape growled, before walking away. There was no proof it was them and secretly that comment had touched him a bit.. Professor Mcgonagall smirked.

"Well those responsible should be commended. Rather funny. Just hope they don't go on during class time."

"Probably not." Aeri shrugged.

"Good." The moment the professor left they were back to watching everyone else.

 **Hall way**

 **Right before dinner**

Aeri and Zen ran up to Dr stranger and gave warm hugs as usual. He smirked while hugging back. "Love what you guys have done with the place."

"Thanks. We put a lot of effort into it" Aeri stated.

"Nice costumes as well."

"Er, mine and Zins are actually real." Hermione commented while looking to them. His eyes raised a bit, and felt them.

"Fascinating." Zen handed him a piece of candy.

"Here, I know it's your favorite." His face filled up with delight, before unwrapping it and put it in his mouth. Instantly his face turned into a lion, making the kids snicker.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just been an amusing day. Did you come for dinner?" Zen asked excitedly.

"Had some time and didn't want to miss our first halloween together. That's if you're not embarrassed." The three shook their heads.

"Course not." An evil grin appeared on Zens face.

"It's actually my first halloween I get to celebrate with family." Aeri stated

"Or do something with my new father." Draco grinned. Stephen pulled him closer.

"Come on let's go get seats. Lion-o." Zen led on. gave a look, but followed. They found a spot and showed him some of the videoes. Next what pranks were currently being pulled. A bit later Minerva walked over."

"Ah, I see you've decided to join us tonight."

"Yeah, lovely kitty look."

"Thankyou. Interesting costume you have too."

"Thanks.. Wait what." Dr. Strange transfigured a mirror. He gasped.

"Zen Howellet- Strange- Odinsdottir and all the other titles you may have!" He growled and turned to the girl. All but the two bursted out laughing. Zen was zoned on the tablet, giving a grave face. "What have you done?" The man was about to continue lecturing, but saw she was rather disturbed about something. "Zen?" The girl pushed the tablet towards the adults and pointed towards professor Quirrell and the huge cage. The man stopped close to the dungeons, walked a bit away, poofed the cage out and walked calmly towards the dining hall. Quirl stopped at the doors for a moment, as if preparing for an act. Minerva gasped as Dr. Strange frowned. "And There's the proof."

"Excuse me." Dr. Strange headed to the and the children followed. "And what do you your doing?"

"Taking care of the troll." Aeri smirked

"We want to watch." The twins declared

"Absolutely not!"

"We'll you're not going to kill it! Plus you'll need a big portal. You don't even know where its habitat is! Want to be responsible for muggles finding it?" Zen shot.

"You said it was family night! What better way to bond through a family activity." Draco added, making the man turn around to see puppy dog faces."

"Crap! Ugh hate it when you three do that. Fine, but under my supervision." They smiled continuing to the door. opened it just as Quirl was about to burst in. He stopped, gawked at his face and fell out of his act.

"Wha?" Dr. Strange snapped his fingers and the man disappeared.

"Now who can tell me what I just did?"

"Sent him to a never ending void." Dr. Strange nodded at Draco.

"Correct it will trap him and destroy any entity in the." They found the troll, entering the girls bathroom. "Alright, you three here and you four there. Dr. Strange went to the middle." Hey!" He shouted, making the troll turn around. **Rawer!"** It ran toward him. "Now!" He shouted. It disappeared right before clobbering him. Dr. Strange let the air he held out and gave a relieved sigh."Good, definitely have that down pat." Stephen turned to look at them. "Who's up for trick or treating?"

"Yes!"

 **Avengers tower**

 **November 2**

The fridge opened as a hand reached in for a beer. "Who's effing apple juice?"A low growell came from logan as he slammed it. That familiar scent was everywhere. It was faint, yet proceeded to drive the man insane. Worst part he didn't know why the feeling of wanting to hold the person, more likely a child and never let them go again. Wolverine used a claw to take the cap off and began drinking. The scent grew stronger, but it wasn't the one. Logan turned around to see Stephen.

"Strange, what are you doing here? And why do you have that smell around you too?" Dr. Strange narrowed his eyes.

"Not sure what you're talking about, but I just came here to drop off some plans to Stark. Rough night?"

"Those frickin scents who are they?" Logan brought out his claws again. Dr. Strange raised his hands slowly. "Ok, just take a breath."

"Whoa guys, I just refurbished the kitchen. Please don't ruin it." Tony Stated while while starting to make rum and coke.

"Argh It's on you too. Who has been running around?" Strange finally seemed to get it.

"Are you talking about my kids?" He asked while handing Tony a few documents.

"You have kids for how long?

"A month or so." Strange shrugged while sitting. Stark joined him and began reading through.

"Those files I gave them, helping?"

"He's barely put them down."

"Who are these kids how old?" Dr. Strange frowned and looked over.

"Around eleven. Why ever have any?"

"No.. at least I don't think so." Logan looked to his beer. "Lost my memory about nine and a half years ago." Dr. Strange seemed a bit more convinced they may be related. Tony looked Wolverines way and finally realized a few familiarities to Zen. Which was weird she also looked related to Thor as well.

"Is that why you stay at that school Logan missing a kid. Would be Ironic." Logan growled at Tony.

"Who the hell would stay that long with me anyways to have one?"

"Doesn't take that long to make one."

"Ain't that stupid Bub." Logan growled again.

"What would you do if you did? Say you had a child out there? Exactly like you. A daughter by chance?" Logan looked down as Stephen asked. "Would you want her?" The man thought.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about being a father."

"Well none of the kids at the institute have died. Think they'd be ok." Stark laughed

"Haha. If they were happy, I'd leave her there. She deserves something way better than I could ever give."

"What if he or she wanted father in their life. If they strived to have that closure. What if it could possibly save them from doing reckless things."

"Very personal things to ask." Dr. Strange shrugged.

"I'm a new adoptive father. Pretty much on my own. Just curious how others would raise them."

"Not the best person to Ask. I don't know. Guard them, love them in my own way. Protect them, teach them how to protect themselves. Heaven forbid a boy came along." Strange gave half a laugh. Poor twins came upon his minds.

"But you would want them?" Logan frowned.

"I have nothing in my life, Of course I would." Dr. Strange nodded. "What are their names?" His phone began to ring

"Um, heh. Gotta take this." Strange ported out.

"Gotta learn how he does that." Stark commented.

"Yeah." Logan reached over for the bottle, but it was gone. "He took my beer."

"Huh, thought he was clasier. Unless." He trailed off.

"Unless what?" Tony gave a hesitant smile.

"Uh gotta get these processed." Tony began to walk out.

"Stark!" Logan chased after him.

 **The burrow**

 **November Third**

Dr. Strange met up with his three kids and the twins." Wow this is your guy's house, so cool and look at the area to play around." The twins smiled at Aeri's reaction as the three started walking up. Meanwhile Zen's eyes narrowed at the ma.

"You ok, kid?" Zen fiddled with her ear and bit her lip.

"That scent on your hand." Dr. Strange looked to it, then remembered touching the bottle before he had left.

"We'll talk later come on." Dr. Strange led her inside where Molly was hugging her sons.

"What are you two doing here. Wait how did you?"

"A complicated answer, but do not fret I'll return them to school later. Is your husband home?" The woman nodded.

"Ginny, go get your father."

"Yes mother."

"Would you all like some tea?"

"Yes, Please." Dr. Strang and the kids followed her to the table.

"Forgive the mess, wasn't planning on visitors."

"Not a problem. Your home is lovely."

"Thank you." Arthur came in with a confused look.

"Boys? What are you doing here?" They smiled.

"Because of us sir. We need to have a chat if ou to have time." Aeri answered.

"Anything for Harriet Potter. Ginny why don't you go play."

"But mom, I want to stay please. I won't be a bother." The kids looked to each other for a moment.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley. She'll find out sooner or later." Molly sighed Zen's comment and motioned for her to sit by them.

"You two may want to as well." The twins stated. The two confused adults did as asked.

"We ask for you three to keep this on the hush hush for now, but Zen and I are heirs of Hogwarts." All three gasped.

"We are also asgardians." Zen continued. Molly dropped her glass, making it shatter upon the floor.

"How?" Molly asked, trying to compose herself.

"My father and her mother."

"James was Asgardian?"

"Er, no. Not sure on the full details. Apparently, he adopted me. Loki is my biological father." Eyes widened further as Molly and Arthur began to bow.

"No, no please don't." They rushed to get them back up as Zen urged.

"Parents of our boyfriends needn't do that."Aeri laughed Molly looked between the four.

"Boyfriends?" Molly asked as the twins who blushed. "The two of you better be treating them right."

"They are, Mrs. Weasley." Zen giggled

"Is that what you lot came here. To announce your love?"

"Er no." Draco just shook his head. The group settled again.

"We've come to ask something of you Mr. Weasley." Aeri Replied.

"They tell us, that you're fascinated with muggle stuff." Zen continued. The man nodded nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks to here. The code between magic and technology has been cracked." Aeri then handed all three phone

"You can call us with these, among other many things. One of our many goals are getting technology to everyone." Draco smirked.

"But need someone to head the company. Dr. Strange has other responsibilities. We need the best next person on the magical side." Zen sipped her tea as all turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Me?" The man asked with a shocked face.

"Bingo." Draco confirmed.

"Good pay, any schooling your children wish will be paid for as long good grades are maintained. We'll find you a good assistant, so you may have vacation two weeks during the holidays and two weeks in the summer to spend with your family. Any courses the two of you wish may be taken, along with many other benefits."

"Oh, you must take this opportunity dear. It sounds so lovely." Molly hugged the man. He was frozen and speechless. "Arthur?

"You three just broke our dad?" The twins laughed as Mr. Weasley passed out.

"Arthur!" It was a full five minutes came too."

"Molly, dear. I just had a livid- amazing dream." The woman shook her head.

"It wasn't a dream. They're in the living room, waiting an answer."

"Oh in that case.." The man passed out yet again. She sighed. Eventually the man came too and was able to converse. Dr. Strange went over more detail and they came to an agreement. Zen and Aeri got to know Ginny while the boys went outside to play. A few hours later they said their goodbyes and walked out.

"You four head back to school. Zen needs to come with me for a bit."

"It's okay guys. Go help the other two with the defence club." Zen let strange port them to a lab.

"Where are we?" A man in a lab coat looked over, giving a nervous smile, before raising his eyebrows.

"She looks just like.." Dr. strange put a hand up.

"I know.

"And..

"Yes, I know." Zen looked up to Dr. Strange.

"Why don't you got sit down on the examination bed. This is Dr. Banner. We just want to do a small check up and a hereditary test." Zen stepped back a bit.

"Wait, why?" Zen gazed over at the man's hand. "Is that my fathers scent?" Dr. Strange knelt down. "I'm not going to lie. He could be. I know him a bit, not such a bad guy. Remember the inheritance said he had amnesia." Zen nervously nodded. "He's lost his. Doesn't know anything before about nine and a half years ago." Zen frowned. "The man smelled you on me and around the Avengers tower. Been driving him insane."

"So, if he is are you just going to pass me off?" The adults were taken back for a moment. Dr. Strange pulled her in.

"Of course not. I've adopted you, I'll always be here. Not going to get rid of me that easily, but this is your father. You deserve to know and get some kind of closure. If you decide to have him in your life we'll work something out. Do you want to do the test." Zen kept quiet or a moment.

"Ok." Dr. Strange led her over and helped her sit.

"So your name is Zen right?" Dr. Banner came over, just trying to start up conversation and get some information.

"Yeah, Master Wong gave it to me."

"I see, so eleven. Huh no offence, but look a bit younger than that. Probably cause of parents." He started to feel around her throat and adenoids. "When's your birthday?"

"They estimated April or May." Zin tilted her head, smelling two different scents. No warning bells went off. Neither seemed Evil, one just a bit more primal. Zen lightly placed a hand on his and gazed into Banners eyes. The hulk stared back and smiled. Bruce grew confused.

"She can smell scents. Probably smells the hulk. Has a tendency of collecting the oddest pets. Even turned her friend into half of one."

"Hey, did not." Stephen snickered, receiving a frown.

"Hey, I found a real life Lion-o. Want to see?" Zen brought her phone out as Dr. Strange realized what the girl was about to do.

"Don't you dare. Erase those right now."

"No!" Dr. Banner gave a small laugh, seeing the man finally getting the phone. Strange growled seeing a password was needed to delete them.

"I see, well I think he likes you too. Haven't felt him this calm in ages." Dr. Banner took her wrist to feel her pulse. It was a bit odd, but didn't say anything and went to check her heart beat. "So, what grade are you in?" Zen had to think of that.

"Plan on taking college entrance exams soon."Banner looked to Strange.

"Its complicated, but sher and her friends are really smart. Half from a thing they use. Some of them though like Zen pick up on things easier than should be."

"I see. Speaking of which, mind if we explore a bit of your talents. I'd like to have Aeri here too, Dr. Strange. Just to verify a couple things."

"I'll be back." Dr. Strange ported out, leaving the two their and her phone on the table. Zen took it back.

"So, before he comes, this is Lion-o." Banner gave a laugh.

"Got some good blackmail don't you?" Zen, snickered. "Tony would never let that go. So tell me how do you feel, day to day life?" Zen shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. My body's been feeling a bit funky. Head, stomach and joints. Just probably over doing it with working out." Banner checked her ears, temperature and throat. "Sounds like a growth spurt. I wouldn't worry about it so much." Zen nodded as the Aeri and Dr. Strange ported in.

"Aeri this is Dr. Bruce Banner. He's letting us use his lab to make sure you two are healthy and test a few things." They shook hands, before he guided her to another table ." He checked the girls pulse. Relief came to his face when both girls seemed to have the same heart rates and temperatures for the most part.

"What about you Aeri, how do you feel?" The girl smiled.

"A lot better then I use to. Think I'm growing. Clothes are a bit tighter and shorter."

"Sounds like the both of you are." Bruce walked back to Zen with a swab and a container. "Just need a swab of your mouth and going to do the same for Aeri. Will you two be okay with some blood tests and X-rays" They nodded as he got the swabs and let some tests run while pulling out a few needles and test tubes. He went to Aeri first and pushed to penetrate the skin. Instead it just bent. "Heh, no worries. Not the first one, and will not be the last." He walked back over to a cabinet and pulled out a needle saying asgard. It was no bigger, just a sharper edge. "Their we go. " Aeri barely felt it going in, but felt a bit odd. "Better than some of the adults who come through. All done."

Bruce gave her a cooky and some juice, before walkingover to Zen. "Guessing you're thick skinned as well. She nodded, before he took the needle in and began running. Everything was fine, then her face scrunched up. "Hey, just a little bit more."

"Hurts." Dr. banner looked back over to see the skin around had healed and trying to connect. The Doctors looked to each other for a moment.

"And that thought of them being related just occurred to you now?" Bruce quickly took the rest of the blood and got it out of her.

"Hey,I had a thought from time to time. Different names though." Aeri gave a confused face.

"Alight, Zen your in the machine first. Just lay down and try to relax. Want to take Aeri on the other, Dr. Strange?"

"Sure.

"Just try to relax and don't move a lot." Banner pressed some buttons and began taking several X-rays along some pictures of her brain. What he found made him mind blown. The crystal was not only in her bones, but her brain was covered in it. "Dr. Strange?" The man walked over to him and looked at the computer.

"Her too especially where she's had injuries. Aeri has some kind of stone around hers. Have you ever had the chance of looking at an asgard like this before.

"Yeah thor after he's been drinking to much or something."

"Dad?" A ten year old, trailed in as they were helping the girls out of the machines. The girls looked to see a skinny boy, black hair , blue eyes with glasses.

"Yes, Aj?"

"I finished my homework, would it be ok if I play video games for a bit." Dr. Banner smiled.

"If you take these two with you."

"Come on, I'll show you my room." The three left the doctors at it.

"Sweet girls you have there."

"Can be a handful, but yeah."

"No kidding Lion-o." Stephen glared at him, before looking at the swab samples. "What's it showing." Dr. Strange sighed.

"A confirmation of what we already more than likely knew." He sighed, before looking at Aeri's blood sample.

"Zen told me she was eating better and Aeri looks healthier, but her protein intake and iron is off."

"Zen's is too. They might not even know it. How much do they eat a day?"

"It seems they're eating at least three times a day. Pretty big portions, but I don't know."

"We're thinking in human portions. Asgardians eat more when they are here and food there is a bit different.

"Huh your right. Zen's has always been off."

"They're aging slower, than other kids, but growing a bit at the same time. When you brought Zen in first glance she couldn't be older than nine. Aeri, younger."

"Must be the Asgardian part."

"Now, how are they Asdardian again?"

"Loki is Aeri's biological father. A woman named Angela is Zen's mother."

"Oh, does he know?"

"Can't get a hold of him." Dr. Banner thought for a moment, before digging into a drawer. "This will at least gain Thor's attention."

"Thanks, beside's Furry is still hammering us about those weapons that can't be moved."

"Tell me about it not even I could. They do look like asdardian ones.. Do you think the girls could?"

"They might be able to, but trying to keep them off Furry's radar as much as possible or any radar. Heaven forbid Hydra or secret organizations gets a hold of them."

"In the meantime have them take these and have them write down what they eat, the amount of working out and along with other important things. You're welcome to use my lab and I'll help you with whatever. We'll figure out a good balance. Once Thor is brought in on this and Loki we can figure out how to keep them healthy. It was a ruff run with A.j.j as well."

 **Xavier institute**

Logan barged into the office to see Professor X chatting with Scout and Kitty. "Out, now!" The professor gave a slight frown, but nodded to the two.

"Go, We'll continue later." The teens excited. "Logan."

"Can it. You lied to me." He pounded his fist against the table. "What's worse is you conversing with another person who has a girl, just like me. I've had nightmares for years of things. A wife and baby. Claimed you couldn't see the past in my mind, but I've had different flashes for years!" Professor Xavier sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're right. I saw them. How much you had loved and cared. They changed you for the better and for once you had a home, but it wasn't on Earth. You're wife was from another realm and brought the two of you to a more uncharted peaceful world. Soon after you found your niece and new family to be in trouble. The three of you came back and were going to take them to the world your wife had discovered. Something happen and they were ripped away. Your wife was limp possibly dead and daughter I had presumed the same fate. It destroyed you. You did reckless things and things later regretted it. You became depressed and living was unbearable. One day people came for you. Fended yourself off, but with a last breath got shot in the head and lost your memory." Wolverine was speechless as he collapsed on to a chair.

"I did have a child. I abandoned her."

"No Logan you didn't know."

"She been going years who knows where. All alone. Probably thinking I hated her!" The man growled with a sigh. "It's no excuse. I should never have forgotten. What's worse is the person I trusted never reminded me.

"I never wanted you to have to go through that pain!"

"How is it any different from now! My life is no better. I've been alone this whole time. Yes the kids get to me some, but now I find it's because I was trying to make up for something!"

"But you care for these kids and have a place here."

"No more I don't." Logan stood. "I care for the kids, but cannot trust you."

"Where are you going?"

"To be a part of my daughter's life!"

 **November Sixth**

 **An Area of fields**

Dr. Strange walked to the center, activated the button and threw it down. He then ran several feet. Nothing happened. Birds kept chirping and remained a normal day. "Well…" The man sighed as he sat. "Always a late entrance." He began to meditate and float. Ten minutes later lightning struck and thunder roared. Rain poured down, leaving Stephen soaked. More lightning struck and finally thud. The rain and clouds cleared. He shivered. "Was that necessary."

"Banner!" Thor called, climbing out of the now ten foot crater. Wait your not Banner. You're that artsy guy!"

 **Lots of time skips I know, but I wanted to get the story moving. Lots of funwent into writing this. Especially turning Dr. Strange into Lion-o. Thank you for those have favorited and reviewed to help the story progress. If you have enjoyed please favorite and put your opinions how it can be better. Senpai out!**


End file.
